Aquí y ahora
by Harry Hale
Summary: No se conocían y ciertamente no tenían intención de hacerlo, pero debían de, después de todo, quizá el fuego de dragones no la quemaba y las flechas no lo atravesaban.
1. Ella

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, la historia claramente sí.

.

.

.

Quería abofetearse, unas ganas incontrolables de hacerlo se apoderaron de ella, pero lo único que hacía era permitir que sendas lágrimas se escurrieran de sus ojos.

"_¡Para ya de llorar!"_ apretó los puños en un vano intento de detenerse, su madre, quien lloraba abiertamente, se levantó de la cama de aquella que era su habitación.

─ Deja de llorar, por favor─ se secó las lágrimas, carraspeó y habló─. Vamos linda, si no lo haces yo no podré.

─ No me obligues, por favor─ rogó con voz quebrada. Más lágrimas resbalaron de los ojos de su madre.

─ Sabes que no fue idea mía, mi vida, pero tenemos que hacerlo.

Merida negó con la cabeza.

─ Por favor─ rogó una última vez, su madre la apretó en un abrazo.

─ Este es uno de los momentos donde ser de realeza parece más un castigo que una bendición, pero hija, tienes un deber con tu pueblo, un deber con la palabra de tu padre…

─ Tiene que haber otra manera.

─ No, no la hay.

Merida lo sabía perfectamente.

* * *

¿En qué momento de la historia de todos los reinos, a un idiota se le ocurría revelarse contra todos los demás? Durante el año que duró una guerra estúpida entre el reino británico contra el de Berk- un pequeño pero fuerte reino vikingo- muchos de los que apoyaron esa locura salieron mal parados, el reino de su padre fue uno de ellos, no tanto como los demás, lo que su reino había perdido había sido lo más preciado: su princesa.

El rey de Berk: Estoico el Vasto, había solicitado la ayuda de su padre para vencer al enemigo, este, con ayuda de los tres clanes más poderosos de su reino lo asistieron, pero, desgraciadamente, el rey Estoico resultó herido de muerte al salvarle el pellejo al rey Fergus, el primero, en su lecho de muerte, le había hecho jurar que vería por el bien de su mujer, Valka, el del hijo de ambos, un joven guerrero conocido en todos los reinos como _"el amo de los dragones"_ por su sorprendente habilidad para domesticar a esas bestias, y por el de su pueblo.

En un impulso emotivo- muy propio del rey escoces- le prometió que, como muestra de gratitud por salvarle la vida, unificaría los reinos de Dunbroch y de Berk con el matrimonio de los hijos de ambos, ¿lo peor?, que la esposa, el hijo y la mitad de los caballeros del rey Estoico habían estado presentes durante la promesa.

No había forma de zafarse.

* * *

Después de enviar el cadáver del rey con algunos dragones y la reina Valka, su padre, al lado del príncipe dragón, habían arrasado con el enemigo más rápido de lo que imaginaron. La rabia y el dolor eran buenos incentivos.

Cuando su padre llegó, montado en el lomo de Mor'du, su imponente oso, Merida sintió que el corazón se le estrujaba de felicidad, estaba vivo, su padre estaba vivo y de vuelta en casa sano y salvo, pero su mirada estaba triste, apagada.

Su corazón se estrujó de nuevo, pero esta vez de pura tristeza y enojo cuando él les contó, a ella y a su madre, lo que había hecho.

─ ¡¿Cómo es que te has atrevido?! ─el grito histérico de la princesa se escuchó por todo el castillo─. ¡¿Con que derecho lo hiciste?! ¡Dime! ¡¿Con que derecho?!

Su padre solo bajó la cabeza.

─ Merida, nena, cálmate, cálmate por favor─ su madre la sacudió despacio, pero cuando Merida se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando, entonces comenzó ella también─. Tenemos que calmarnos, vamos a solucionar esto.

─ No hay manera, Elinor amor, se lo juré delante de su mujer y su hijo y yo cumplo con…

─ Con tu maldita palabra, ya lo sé─ el rey se asustó cuando su esposa lo interrumpió, debía de estar realmente enojada si estaba diciendo _"malas palabras" _─. De todas las cosas que tienes para ofrecer, ¿ofreciste a Merida? ¿a tu hija? ¡tu única hija, Fergus!

─ ¡Me salvó la vida, Elinor! ¡la maldita vida! ─Elinor echó fuego por los ojos, ¿cómo se atrevía a levantarle la voz? ─. ¿Qué se supone que debía ofrecer para mostrarme agradecido? ¿un caballo? ¿un estúpido caballo?

─ Que no se te ocurra volver a hablarme así.

─ No estoy lista papá, aún no.

─ Han pasado cuatro años, corazón, ¡cuatro años! ─Fergus la abrazó y Merida se dejó hacer─. Además, este matrimonio favorecerá mucho a ambos reinos. Tú amas a tu reino.

Era cierto, desde que habían intentado casarla por primera vez ya habían trascurrido cuatro años, la noticia se había expandido y, durante el tiempo que pasó, solo tres jóvenes se creyeron lo suficientemente buenos -o valientes- para tratar de conquistar a la princesa, pero habían vuelto por donde vinieron, puesto que ella simplemente no había dado su brazo a torcer. Merida quiso decirle que no se atreviera a usar al reino como excusa.

─ No podemos negarnos, créeme hija, esa promesa me duele tanto como a ti.

Ella no lo creía.

* * *

Su madre le acomodó cariñosamente uno de sus incontables e incontrolables rizos detrás de la oreja.

─ Debemos dejar de llorar, somo mujeres fuertes ¿recuerdas? ─la princesa sonrió un poco─. Vas a casarte igual y, desgraciadamente, por mucho que lloremos, eso no va a cambiar.

"_Tiene que hacerlo"_, pensó, "_Ya cambié mi destino una vez, puedo hacerlo de nuevo" _pero muy dentro de si misma sabía que no era así.

─ Le diré a Maudie que te prepare un baño, duérmete temprano, debes levantarte con el alba mañana, para prepararte.

─ ¿Prepararme? ¿Para qué?

─ Para tu fiesta de compromiso.

Lo había olvidado, mañana conocería a su prometido. Desde que su padre había vuelto, tres semanas eran las que habían pasado.

Cuando su madre salió de su habitación, y con un grito de frustración, tomó su espada y atacó los enormes doseles de su cama, dejando sendas marcas.

No podía estar pasando eso, no a ella.

Esa noche, bien bañada y arrebujada en su cama, rogó a los dioses que le dieran paciencia para no cometer la estupidez de deshacerse del estúpido príncipe dragón.

* * *

**Buenas noches, este es mi primer fic largo, estoy emocionada con este proyecto, espero les guste, lean y disfruten, y por favor, comenten.**

**Entonces... ¿Review? ¿No? Ok.**

**Harry. **


	2. Él

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos. La historia claramente sí.

.

.

.

Golpeó con fuerza el martillo contra el hacha, el fuego chisporroteaba detrás de él, sus amigos, que estaban también en la herrería, lo miraban, solo que no se daba cuenta.

Bocón se decidió a hablar.

─ Creo que esa pobre hacha ya aprendió la lección.

Hiccup se detuvo, y sonrió un poco.

─ Espero que se sí.

Levantó la mirada y rápidamente todos los demás volvieron a hacer lo que quiera que estuvieran haciendo ahí.

─ Se está haciendo tarde, ¿por qué no te vas a casa, te duchas y te duermes?, mañana es un gran día.

"_No me hables como si fuese un niño pequeño y estúpido"_ quiso decirle, pero se mordió la lengua, no tenía ganas de pelear con Bocón, por algo lo llamaban así.

─ Es cierto Hiccup─ se metió Brutacio─. Mañana vamos a conocer a tu prometida.

─ Pero, ¿Qué dices, tarado? ─el tono burlón de Brutilda era más que evidente─. Si nuestro Hiccup también la va a conocer mañana.

Patán y Patapez se unieron a las risas de los gemelos.

Valka entró e Hiccup de inmediato buscó alguna cosa que lo hiciese salir de la herrería, tampoco quería hablar con su madre en ese momento. Los demás guardaron silencio ante la presencia de la reina.

─ Muchachos─ los amigos de Hiccup la miraron─. ¿es posible que tenga un momento a solas con nuestro rey?

Los cinco, Astrid, quien había estado sentada y muy callada en la esquina afilando su espada, incluida, salieron de la herrería, Patán y Patapez pronunciaron frases atropellas como: _Si, si, ¿cómo no?_ y _Lo que usted diga, mi señora_.

─ Tu quédate, Bocón─ el herrero, quien hacía amago de marcharse también, se detuvo.

Hiccup suspiró.

─ No quiero ser grosero, mamá, pero estoy cansado…

─ ¿Sí?, pues no te veo muy decidido a irte a acostar, mañana tenemos que salir temprano para llegar a DunBroch para la…

─ La fiesta de compromiso, ya lo sé─ cortó a su madre con insolencia─. Todo el mundo se ha encargado de recordármelo durante las últimas tres semanas, ten por seguro que lo sé.

Valka lo miró duramente.

─ ¿Acaso estás haciendo un berrinche?, ¿es posible que a tus veintidós años estés protagonizando una rabieta propia de un niño pequeño? ─miró a Bocón con fingido asombro─. ¿Es verdad lo que veo? ¿el rey de Berk comportándose como un crío?

Bocón se encogió de hombros.

─ Me parece que sí, quien lo diría ¿eh?

─ Bueno ya─ los cortó el de cabello castaño─. Basta, ya entendí.

─ Ese es el problema, que dices que entiendes y no das señales de hacerlo.

─ Tu madre tiene razón, chico…

─ No me digas así, soy un rey ahora.

─ ¡Entonces empieza a comportarte como tal! ─el grito de Bocón resonó en la herrería─. Puede que seas el rey ahora, pero para mí siempre vas a ser aquel chiquillo escuálido habido de aprender. Que no se te olvide que fui uno de los pocos, que pocos, el único que creyó en ti desde el principio.

Hiccup apretó los dientes.

─ ¿Acaso crees que eres el único que sufre con lo que pasó?, entérate, no es así. Tu padre era el mejor hombre que conocí nunca, era un excelente rey, un excelente padre─ miró a Valka─, un excelente esposo. Tu padre era el mejor de los amigos.

─ Lo perdí por veinte años Hiccup, y cuando lo recupero, un imbécil con aires de superioridad me lo arrebata.

Hiccup sabía que nada tenía que ver el rey de DunBroch, pero aun así hizo su comentario inapropiado.

─ Y ustedes deciden casarme con su hija.

─ Sabes que no fue culpa del rey Fergus, tu padre siempre demostró que estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse por los que amaba, y el rey Fergus fue un gran amigo suyo.

─ Me cuesta creer que estés actuando como un crío malcriado solo porque te vas a casar con una princesa, ¡una princesa!

─ Perdóname si no estoy saltando de la emoción, ¡es una perfecta desconocida!, en mi vida la eh visto, lo único que sé es que tiene afición por mandar a sus pretendientes por el caño.

─ Y tú te vas a casar con ella, ¡tú!

─ Otra vez, enserio, perdóname por no arrodillarme y agradecer a los dioses por la oportunidad.

─ Basta ya─ Valka lo tomó de los hombros─. Esto no estaría pasando si hubieras aceptado la propuesta que tu padre te hizo hace un par de años.

Hiccup recordaba la dichosa propuesta.

─ Es que no estas escuchando─ fue su turno de tomar a su madre de los hombros─. No estoy interesado en el matrimonio. No quise casarme con Astrid en ese entonces y no quiero casarme con la princesa ahora. No quiero casarme y punto.

─ No nos salgas con que le temes al compromiso, si por ti fuera, estarías con _Chimuelo_ toda la vida.

Hiccup quiso decirle que eso era una cosa totalmente diferente.

─ Si no quieres casarte, ¿Cómo planeas tener un heredero que te sustituya el día que mueras?

Hiccup suspiró de nuevo.

─ Tú le prometiste a tu padre antes de que muriera que lo harías, viste la alegría que tenía al saber que te casarías con alguien como esa muchacha. Él la conoció y por eso estaba así de emocionado.

─ Mira Hiccup, no somos unos monstruos, entendemos que estas tres semanas no han sido las más fáciles. El funeral de tu padre el mismo día que volviste de la guerra y la ceremonia de coronación un par de días después. Y ahora esto, pero son cosas que se deben hacer y alguien tiene que hacerlas.

Su madre lo cogió de la barbilla.

─ Por favor hijo, no puedes faltar a la palabra de tu padre.

─ De todo lo que tenía para ofrecerme como agradecimiento, fue a ofrecer a su hija, yo feliz de la vida le recibía un maldito caballo.

Su madre lo pellizcó.

─ Si lo que te preocupa es que mañana no llegue a DunBroch para el compromiso, puedes parar de hacerlo ya, le prometí a mi padre moribundo que lo haría y eso es justo lo que voy a hacer.

Besó a su madre en la mejilla y salió de la herrería, se ducharía y se iría a la cama. Le esperaba un largo camino a DunBroch mañana…

─ No puedo creer que de verdad te vayas a prestar para esto.

Hiccup se sobresaltó, Astrid salió de las sombras.

─ ¿Qué haces aquí?, creí que te habías ido a tu casa.

Astrid le hizo una seña de que guardara silencio, lo tomó del brazo y lo guio dentro del bosque.

─ ¿Qué estamos…?

Astrid lo calló con un beso profundo, se apretó contra él e Hiccup no tardó en corresponder, su cerebro se activó cuando Astrid trató de quitarle el cinturón. La detuvo y ella le dirigió una mirada molesta.

─ Astrid, no podemos hacer esto. Voy a comprometerme mañana…

─ No lo hagas, no te cases.

Hiccup la soltó.

─ No puedo hacer eso, lo sabes bien, se lo prometí a mi padre.

Astrid miró con rabia cualquier cosa, menos a él. Hiccup la tomó de la barbilla, obligándola a mirarlo.

─ Tuvimos siete años para hacer _esto_ ¿y elijes una noche antes de mi fiesta de compromiso para decidir que era el momento?

La mirada de la chica era molesta.

─ Aprovechamos cinco de esos años, no sé por qué te estas negando hoy.

─ Porque ya no puedo.

─ ¿Qué no puedes? ¿Arriesgarte a engendrar un bastardo? ─le propinó un golpe en el estómago, Hiccup se recargó en una roca hasta que recobró el aliento─. Ay Hiccup, no soy el tipo de mujer que atrapa a un hombre con un niño.

─ Ya sé que no y nunca pensé eso de ti, pero tienes que entender que debo hacer esto.

Astrid se acomodó la ropa y comenzó a alejarse de él, antes de perderse entre los árboles, se detuvo y escupió.

─ Debiste aceptar casarte conmigo cuando tu padre te lo propuso─ Hiccup se puso rígido, no sabía que ella estaba al tanto de ese asunto─. ¿Acaso creíste que no me enteré?

Soltó una risa amarga.

El joven tragó duro.

─ ¿Habrías dicho que sí?

Hiccup sabía la respuesta, y Astrid también.

No.

─No, pero al menos sabría que estabas considerando una vida conmigo, yo habría sabido que pensabas vivir una vida con alguien más que no fuese _Chimuelo_.

Se fue y minutos después Hiccup la imitó.

* * *

Esa noche, bien bañado y arrebujado en la enorme cama de su habitación rogó a los dioses por valor para afrontar esa situación y no dejar varada a la princesita en una isla llena de dragones sin domar.

* * *

**Magiz: Un gustazo saber que esto es de tu agrado, espero seguir leyéndote, sobre Valka y Estoico, pues... ya veremos jejeje. Un placer saludarte, también espero que este te guste. Saludos.**

**Hola de nuevo, Harry aquí con un nuevo capítulo, esto apenas empieza, lean, disfruten y, por favor, comenten, cada review es un perrito menos que muere en el mundo, ok no. enserio, amo leer sus comentarios.**

**Entonces... ¿Review? ¿No? Ok.**

**Harry.**


	3. Listos para la fiesta

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos. La historia claramente sí.

.

.

.

_**Merida.**_

Aunque el agua estaba caliente y la chimenea estaba encendida, Merida sintió que se congelaba, Maudie le lavaba el cabello con jabón y especias, le talló el cuerpo hasta dejárselo rojo y cuando finalmente terminó, la enredó en una bata de lana para cubrir su desnudes.

Le puso unas gotas de fragancia detrás de las orejas, en las muñecas, el cuello y bajo los senos, se sintió un poco incómoda, nadie la había ayudado a bañarse desde la última vez que tuvo que arreglarse.

Sintió que el aire se le iba cuando su nana apretó el corsé.

─ No te sentirías así si lo usaras más seguido.

Merida quiso decirle que se callara.

La sentó en una de las sillas de su habitación y procedió a cepillarle el cabello. De alguna manera logró el mismo peinado que su madre le hizo la ultima vez.

─ ¿Dónde pusiste tu collar?, el que te obsequió tu madre el día que iban a ganar tu mano.

"_Se lo di como pago a una bruja para que la hechizara"_, pensó.

─ Ni idea─ dijo en su lugar.

Maudie rebuscó en su joyero, uno que Merida ni siquiera usaba, y encontró otro parecido.

─ Este no es tan costoso, pero se mira como si sí.

─ ¿A quien demonios le importa si es costoso?

─ A los vikingos, les gustan las cosas brillantes.

Merida no creía eso.

─ ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Maudie se sonrojó.

─ Lo escuché por ahí.

La princesa no le creyó, pero lo dejó pasar.

─ Ya estás lista─ la llevó hasta el espejo─. Te ves preciosa.

Y lo estaba, Merida tenía que reconocer que se podía ver bonita incluso bien vestida, esta vez no llevaba tanta ropa encima, salvo por la cosa en su cabeza y la pequeña corona.

─ Por lo menos puedo moverme con este vestido─ dio una vuelta─. ¿Cómo es que hicieron otro igual?

Maudie le restó importancia con una mano.

─ La modista de tu madre sabe lo que hace.

La reina Elinor entró y contempló a su hija.

─ Ay cariño, estás divina.

Merida resopló.

─ ¿Se puede? ─el rey tocó la puerta. La reina lo hizo pasar.

Fergus miró a la princesa y silbó.

─ Sin duda, uno cambia cuando se baña.

─ ¡Papá!

─ ¡Fergus!

Merida y Elinor le dirigieron miradas molestas al rey, Maudie soltó una risita.

─ Solo vine a recordarles que ya casi es hora.

La princesa fulminó a su padre con la mirada.

Lo último que quería era que _fuese hora_.

* * *

_**Hiccup.**_

─ ¡Está helada! ─gritó cuando el agua le cayó encima.

Bocón se rió.

─ Deja de quejarte, es para la buena suerte.

Hiccup se sintió tentado de debatir eso.

─ Asegúrate de quitarte toda la tierra que traigas encima, chico, lo último que quieres es verte mal delante de tu prometida.

"_Ni siquiera la conozco, mucho menos me importa lo que piense"_, se dijo.

─ Tengo que dejarte, eh de ir a ponerme presentable─ Hiccup, detrás de la cortina que separaba el baño de la habitación, escuchó como Bocón abría la puerta de esta─. Date prisa, nos iremos pronto.

─ ¿Y _Chimuelo_?

─ Lo están preparando, también le tocó bañarse hoy.

Con una carcajada burlona, Bocón finalmente se fue e Hiccup terminó de bañarse minutos después, se había tallado tan fuerte que la piel se le puso sonrosada, incluso usó ese jabón para el pelo y ese otro para el cuerpo que su madre encargó de algunos reinos vecinos. Todo fuese para hacer feliz a Valka.

Patán, Brutacio y Patapez entraron de forma estrepitosa en su habitación. Gracias a los dioses que tenía los calzoncillos y el pantalón puestos.

─ ¿Qué carajos…?

─ Calma _Hipi*_ ─ Brutacio le dio una palmada en la espalda un poco fuerte a su parecer─. Venimos a ayudarte a terminar de vestirte.

Hiccup los miró con horror.

─ No es necesario, enserio.

─ Claro que sí─ Patán lo embutió en una camisa de lana con su brusquedad característica─. Somos los mejores amigos del rey, y futuro novio, así que es nuestro deber asegurarnos de que no nos avergüences en tierras ajenas.

El nuevo rey rodó los ojos.

Patapez le pasó el cinturón nuevo e Hiccup se lo puso con rapidez. Brutacio lo ayudó a ponerse la capa de piel que usó su padre cuando se comprometió con su madre, le habían hecho unos arreglos dado que él no era tan alto como el difunto rey.

─ Creo que ya terminaron aquí, puedo ponerme la prótesis solo, ¿o quieren hacerlo también? ─ se sentó en la cama, se quitó la prótesis que usaba para bañarse y se dispuso ponerse la que usaba a diario.

─ Esa─ Brutacio señaló la prótesis─ es la razón por la que estamos aquí.

Hiccup le dedicó una mirada confundida.

─ No vas a ponerte esa cosa gastada, no, no, no vamos a permitirlo─ Patapez abrió el enorme armario, buscó y finamente encontró lo que buscaba─. Tienes que ponerte esta, la has usado dos veces.

─ ¿Cómo sabes que dos veces? ─preguntó mientras se la ponía.

─ Porque esa es la de las fiestas y solo hemos ido a dos fiestas el último año.

Hiccup recordó que Patapez le había mandado hacer esa prótesis.

─ Olvidé que me la regalaste por mi cumpleaños, lo siento.

Patapez le quitó importancia.

─ Todo está listo─ Bocón apareció de nuevo, ahora con ropa limpia y sin agujeros─. Es hora de irnos.

Hiccup suspiró.

Lo último que quería era que fuera _hora de irse_.

* * *

_**Merida.**_

─ Siéntate derecha, que se den cuenta que tu presencia impone─ aconsejó su madre.

─ Mi presencia impone, aunque no esté derecha─ replicó la muchachita, pero aun así se enderezó─. ¿Por qué tenemos que esperarlos aquí?

Habían montado una tarima con las sillas de la familia real en un prado grande y que estaba cerca del castillo. Todo estaba debidamente arreglado, había cinco mesas largas y repletas de comida, otras dos con barriles llenos de vino e hidromiel, después estaban otras tantas alrededor del prado para los invitados y finalmente la mesa de honor, donde se sentarían con la familia real de Berk y los Lores- quienes habían sido invitados- con sus hijos.

─ Porque la reina Valka envió un mensaje diciendo que traerían los dragones─ Merida notó que a su madre no le gustaban las bestias esas─. Mandé poner otras mesas, las que estas vacías, tu futura suegra también dijo que traerían algunas cosas.

─ Quizá el muchacho quiere lucirse para impresionarte─ su padre, al igual que ella, ignoró la última parte del comentario echo por su madre. Merida se lo agradeció.

Ya no pudo contestar nada más porque un rugido en el cielo la distrajo.

─ Dioses─ murmuró su padre, mirando también─. Dejas de verlos un tiempo y te vuelven a impresionar.

* * *

_**Hiccup.**_

Desde ahí vislumbraba donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta. Era un lugar amplio y, por lo que se alcanzaba a ver, bien decorado.

Su madre empezó a decir el orden en qué bajarían.

─ Hiccup, tu eres el último.

El rey asintió, _Chimuelo_ empezó a elevarse más.

─ ¡¿Dónde demonios vas?! ─gritó Bocón.

─ Déjalo, bajará, es nuestro turno…

Hiccup dejó de escuchar la voz de su madre, estaba sobre las nubes.

─ Podemos irnos, _Chimuelo_─ el dragón soltó un bufido─. Pero no debemos.

El _Furia Nocturna_ soltó un jadeo.

─ Muy bien amigo─ le acarició la cabeza─. Vamos a por esa princesa.

_Chimuelo_ comenzó a bajar en picada.

* * *

**_Merida._**

Los dragones que llevaban cajas y barriles colgados aterrizaron primero, después lo hicieron otros cuatro bastante peculiares, la reina Valka, acompañada de otro hombre, fue la siguiente, pero no había rastro de quien sería su prometido, empezó a emocionarse, quizá habían decidido rechazar la oferta de su padre y estaban ahí para comunicárselo, quizá sería libre después de todo…

Entonces lo vio.

Un dragón enorme de color negro aterrizó de forma brusca pero al mismo tiempo elegante, rugió y de su espalda se bajó el que debía ser el nuevo rey de Berk.

Les hicieron una pequeña reverencia.

─ Levántate, cielo─ le murmuró su padre por lo bajo y con los dientes apretados.

"_Aquí vamos_", se dijo y se puso de pie.

* * *

**Magiz: Mira que lo eh pensado, pero tengo que hacerle algunos ajustes, jejej, me pone muy feliz que estés siguiendo la historia y que te tomes la molestia de comentar. Espero seguir leyéndote, un beso enorme y un abrazo psicológico del tamaño del mundo.**

**Bueno gente bonita, aquí un nuevo y sensual (ok no) capítulo, déjenme decirles que es un capítulo por día, así que lean, disfruten y dejen su hermosa y preciosa opinión plasmada en un Review. Amo leerlos.**

**Entonces ¿Review? ¿No? Ok.**

**Harry.**


	4. Compromiso

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos. La historia claramente sí.

.

.

.

_**Merida.**_

Se negaba a mirarlo, estaban sentados en la misma mesa, lado a lado, pero se negaba. Absolutamente.

El tipo había bajado del dragón con algo que sus hermanitos- de doce años- catalogaron como _estilo_, había echo una reverencia y esperó pacientemente a que ella correspondiera. Lo hizo, sí, pero el tipo solo le dirigió una mirada y eso había sido todo.

─ No imagina lo feliz que nos hace tenerlos aquí─ inició su madre, tan educada como siempre─. Lamentamos mucho su perdida, de verdad que sí. Mi hija sugirió enviar un mensaje con nuestras condolencias, pero, dado que los tendríamos en DunBroch pronto, decidimos hacerlo en persona.

La reina Valka sonrió.

─ Agradecemos mucho sus palabras─ entonces se concentró en ella─. Tu debes de ser la princesa Merida. Estoico dijo que eras muy linda, no estaba exagerando.

Merida se obligó a sonreír, estaba tuteándola y ni siquiera la conocía.

─ Muchas gracias, mi señora.

─ Creo que es hora─ dijo la reina Elinor, después le dio un codazo disimulado a su esposo─. Fergus, amor, debes presentar a Merida.

─ Claro, claro─ carraspeó un poco, tomó a su hija de la mano y, junto a la reina Valka, bajaron de la tarima, con dirección al nuevo rey.

─ Hiccup, hijo─ la reina cogió del brazo a su hijo─. Me complace presentarte a la princesa Merida de DunBroch.

Merida miró a su padre. Quería morirse.

* * *

_**Hiccup.**_

Desde que fueron presentados, la princesita no se había dignado a hablar con él, y eso había sido media hora atrás, estaban sentados juntos en la mesa de honor, pero ni siquiera se miraban. Y él no daría el primer paso.

La familia real de aquel reino se había puesto de pie para la reverencia- parte del protocolo de la realeza-, después su madre subió a la tarima, donde el rey Fergus la recibió con efusividad, dedujo que la reina Elinor era más calmada, no se necesitaba ser muy listo para saber de inmediato que los trillizos eran un caso, y finalmente estaba la mujer con la que se casaría.

Estaba ataviada en un elegante vestido de color azul claro, y traía una cosa-_ que él no sabría describir*_\- en la cabeza, ésta estaba sujetada con una pequeña corona adornada con discretas piedras preciosas. Al menos eso pudo ver, no podía mirarla bien puesto que Valka yacía parada delante de ella, tapando la vista.

Notó que su madre y la princesa intercambiaron unas palabras, segundos después, el rey, acompañado de Valka y de la princesa, bajaba de la no muy elevada tarima.

Su madre, como única guardiana suya, le presentó a la princesa Merida.

─ Corazón─ el rey Fergus miró a su hija─. Es un placer presentarte al rey Hiccup, el nuevo soberano de Berk e hijo de uno de los mejores hombres que conocí nunca.

Ambos padres se hicieron a un lado y ellos por fin pudieron verse.

No iba a negar que era guapa. Era pelirroja, sus bonitas cejas la delataban, tenía los ojos azules y una boquita pequeña y sonrosada. Hiccup esperaba que no tomaran a mal que sus ojos volaran por la cara de la hija del rey.

Su madre le pisó el pie bueno disimuladamente.

Salió de su estupor y recordó lo que su madre le había enseñado días antes, para cuando ese momento llegara.

─ Con su permiso mi lady─ tomó la mano de la princesa con suavidad, la llevó despacio hasta su boca y plantó un beso pequeño en sus nudillos─. Un placer por fin conocerla.

─ El placer es todo mío─ respondió y se desataron los aplausos del público que había estado callado.

* * *

_**Merida.**_

Y ahí estaban, media hora después de conocerse y no habían hablado en lo absoluto.

Bebió un sorbo de su pequeño vaso de vino y su atención fue requerida por su madre.

─ Deben poner fecha para la boda, cuanto antes mejor.

Merida quería fulminarla con la mirada, pero se abstuvo.

─ Por supuesto.

─ Yo aconsejo que sea para el mes que viene, entrando el otoño, según nuestras tradiciones, es la mejor época del año, las cosechas ya estarán recogidas, parte del ganado ya estará sacrificado y la miel será recogida y conservada.

─ La opinión del novio también debe ser tomada en cuenta─ Elinor llamó al tal Hiccup, Merida centró su mirada al frente, ignorándolo disimuladamente─. ¿Qué es lo que opina usted, joven rey?

La princesa estaba exasperada, a su madre parecía caerle bien el rey dragón.

Hiccup rápidamente le prestó atención, pero Fergus habló antes de que él lo hiciera.

─ Ya están viendo la fecha y él todavía no se lo pide.

─ Tienes razón, Fergus─ la reina Valka y su padre se conocían, por esa razón se tuteaban─. Es momento de que se formalice el compromiso y así pueda empezar la fiesta y los preparativos.

Todos se pusieron de pie.

─ Pueblo de DunBroch, pueblo de Berk, pueblo perteneciente a los grandes clanes─ empezó el rey Fergus, todo el mundo le puso atención─. Ha llegado la hora de… la hora de…

Al ver que su padre estaba tartamudeando, como cada vez que tenía que decir un discurso que implicase un asunto de su hija y otro hombre, la reina Elinor se metió.

─ Ha llegado la hora de la pedida formal de compromiso.

─… la pedida formal de compromiso─ terminó su padre.

Se hicieron hacia atrás, quedando ellos dos, solos.

Hiccup se sacó una pequeña y elegante cajita forrada con lo que parecía piel de bisonte, se arrodilló y Merida contuvo el aliento.

* * *

_**Hiccup.**_

Giró la vista hacia su madre, quien lo instó, emocionada, sacó la cajita de uno de los bolsillos interiores de su capa y se arrodilló.

─ _Debes darle un anillo._

─ _Lo sé._

─ _Bien, vamos a esa joyería de ahí─ Valka apuntó una tienda─. Debes mandar a hacer el anillo._

─ _¿Qué?, creí que le daría el tuyo. _

_Su madre negó con la cabeza._

─ _No puedes darle el anillo de tu madre, no, debes mandar a hacer o comprar uno nuevo, exclusivamente para tu futura esposa._

_Hiccup resopló._

─ _Bien─ se dirigieron a la tienda─. ¿Cómo sabes que este lugar es de calidad?_

─ _Tu padre me regaló un brazalete y un hacha nuevos por nuestro aniversario, hace un año, dijo que lo había mandado a hacer aquí, el brazalete, pero que no es barato._

─ _¿Y quieres que mande a hacer uno para ella aquí?_

─ _No, vas a mandar a hacer dos aquí, el de compromiso y el de boda._

─ _Tendré que vender alguno de mis órganos para pagar._

─ _No seas exagerado, te darán un precio justo, tienen trato especial con los reyes nuevos._

_Hiccup rodó los ojos, abrió la puerta de la tienda y entró, resignado a gastarse mucho en dos estúpidos anillos._

─ Hágame el hombre más feliz de este mundo casándose conmigo─ pidió, con la frase que su madre le hizo ensayar, al momento que abría la cajita, revelando un bonito _anillo nórdico de circonio dorado*_, el anillo simulaba dos patas de un oso y no alcanzaba a cerrarse en sí.

─ Nada quisiera más─ se obligó a contestar y, tal como la hizo practicar su madre con Maudie, extendió la mano, al momento en que Hiccup le puso el anillo, comenzaron a tocar las gaitas y los gritos de los tres pueblos reunidos se hicieron oír.

* * *

_**Merida.**_

Una hora después de la formalización del compromiso, los reyes mayores, acompañados por un vikingo al que apodaban Bocón, que le agradó a Merida, reían y bebían- su madre con más moderación, claro estaba-, ellos dos habían sido olvidados. Se sintió tentada de levantarse con la excusa de ir a por algún bocadillo, pero la mesa estaba repleta de comida. No era una opción viable.

Desistió de marcharse cuando un grupo de cuatro personas, tres hombres y una mujer, se acercaron.

─ ¿Qué están…? ─empezó Hiccup a preguntar.

─ Calla, _Hipi*_ ─un rubio alto de pelo trenzado le puso una mano en la boca, interrumpiéndolo─. Venimos a presentarnos formalmente ante tu prometida.

─ Como tú no te dignas a hacerlo, pues tenemos que actuar nosotros─ añadió la chica, que se parecía bastante al primer individuo.

Un momento, ¿_Hipi*_?

─ Mi lady─ empezó otro, moreno y bajito─, permítame presentarme, la gente suele llamarme Patán.

¿Patán?

─ Yo soy Patapez, para lo que se le ofrezca─ el siguiente era un rubio grandote, pasado de peso.

¿Patapez?

─ Yo soy Brutilda, este de aquí─ apuntó al que había callado a su prometido─, es mi hermano gemelo, Brutacio.

Ah, eso explicaba el parecido… un segundo ¿Brutilda? ¿Brutacio?

Los cuatro hicieron una reverencia, ella correspondió un tanto confundida, su cara debió reflejar su duda, porque enseguida Hiccup se metió.

─ Bueno ya─ les dijo a sus amigos, después, con un tono más educado, se dirigió a ella─. Son mis amigos más allegados, mis disculpas si la incomodaron.

Los cuatro vikingos la miraron, expectantes.

─ No, no, para nada─ carraspeó─. Soy la princesa Merida, pero pueden llamarme Merida si les apetece, un gusto conocer a los amigos de mi… prometido.

─ ¿Lo ves?, no es tan estirada como dijiste que sería─ el bajito, Patán, le dio un golpe juguetón a Hiccup en la espalda.

¿Que qué?

─ ¡Patán! ─Hiccup la miró, avergonzado─. Discúlpelo, por favor, Patán suele ser imprudente… siempre, le aseguro que yo nunca diría algo como eso...

Merida le lanzó una mirada fría.

─ Con permiso, quiero probar un poco de esa cerveza que trajeron─ ignorándolo de forma olímpica, Merida se levantó y se fue.

¿Cómo que estirada?

Ella no era estirada.

¿Verdad?

* * *

_**Hiccup.**_

Se quedó mirándola hasta que desapareció, entonces encaró a Patán.

─ ¿Qué demonios tienes en la cabeza?

─ No puedes culparme, tú dijiste eso esta mañana, no vayas a decir que no te acuerdas.

Hiccup miró hacia los lados, para cerciorarse de que no hubiese nadie más escuchando, claro que se acordaba, pero no pensaba aceptarlo ahí, no era el momento ni el lugar.

─ No era un comentario que tenías que hacer.

─ Sí Patán, va a pensar que su futuro pueblo está lleno de estúpidos─ Brutilda le dio un golpe.

─ ¿Y no? ─ dijo Patapez para luego terminarse de beber el vino de la copa de Hiccup─. Si Astrid estuviera aquí, esto no estaría pasando.

─ ¿Dónde está? ─Hiccup ni siquiera había pensado en ella.

─ Obviamente no vino, dijo que iría con un grupo de investigadores a no sé dónde─ Brutacio picó el plato de comida del rey dragón─. Creí que lo sabías.

Estaba claro que no, pero le restó importancia, se puso de pie, tendría que ir detrás de esa… esa princesa, sabía que debía hacerlo. Después de todo, había sido su culpa.

* * *

_**Merida.**_

La cerveza de Berk era realmente buena, bebió un trago enorme del cuerno que uno de los vikingos le ofreció, después mordió un pequeño panqué para que el alcohol no se le subiera a la cabeza.

─ Entonces, ¿dice que la dejan reposar en barriles? ¿por cuánto? ¿seis meses?

─ Así es mi lady, tenemos más barriles en reposo en este momento, apuesto que muchos de ellos estarán listos para el día de la boda.

Merida rió con nerviosismo, la verdad que esos vikingos que conoció le agradaban, se había acercado para preguntar por la cerveza, ellos mismos abrieron un barril nuevo para que pudiera probar.

─ Bueno, quiero que se encargue personalmente de eso.

El resto de los hombres en la mesa soltaron una carcajada.

Merida le dio otro sorbo al cuerno.

─ ¿Qué le ponen a esto?, está muy buena.

─ Cebada, su majestad─ contestó otro, levantó su propio cuerno lleno de cerveza─. ¡Por la futura reina de Berk!

Los demás vikingos cercanos se unieron al brindis, soltó una carcajada y, cuando se propuso tomar otra rebana de panqué, se topó con Hiccup, que la miraba como idiota.

Genial, lo que le faltaba.

* * *

_**Hiccup.**_

Pudo verla entre todo el gentío, estaba parada delante de una de las mesas donde parte de las personas de Berk que habían venido con él estaban sentadas, cuanto más se acercaba pudo notar que tenía un cuerno, que en su reino usaban para beber la cerveza de vez en cuando, le dio un sorbo y después mordió lo que parecía ser un trozo de panqué.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, escuchó como terminaban de hacer un brindis en su honor y ella se reía. Algo que no creyó posible. Se quedó parado, admirando algo que, seguro, no volvería a pasar.

Entonces ella se dio la vuelta, notó su presencia y su mirada, que segundos antes era cálida, se transformó en un tempano de hielo.

Sí que la había hecho enfadar.

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

**Que él no sabría describir: Para que se hagan una idea, Merida está usando el mismo vestido que usó cuando conoció a los hijos de los Lores, en el capítulo anterior lo manejé solo que olvidé aclararlo jejej, ¿Qué por qué está usando ese vestido? pues porque me gusta como se ve con él. Háganme saber que piensan de ese estilo.**

**Anillo nórdico de circonio dorado: Si lo buscan en Google tal cual se los dejo aquí, encontraran el modelo del anillo en el que me basé aquí. **

**Hipi: En Como Entrenar a tu dragon 3, Brutacio llama _Hipi_ a Huccup mientras pasean por el bosque y le da una _platica de hombres_. la verdad no sé como se escribe tal cual, pero así lo estoy usando.**

**Hola gente bonita, buenas noches, aquí un nuevo capítulo, les dije que habría capítulo todos los días y aquí estoy, cumpliendo jejej. Dejen sus sensuales comentarios, amo leerlos. Espero que lo disfruten.**

**Entonces… ¿Review? ¿No? Ok.**

**Harry.**


	5. Decisiones

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos. La historia claramente sí.

.

.

.

_**Merida.**_

─ Bueno─ inició Valka─, ha llegado el momento de preparar todo.

Se encontraban en la sala de reuniones del castillo, un día después de la fiesta de compromiso, los reyes de aquel reino hospedaron a sus visitantes vikingos en éste.

─ Me parece perfecto─ comentó Elinor, a Merida le parecía que a su madre le encantaba cada vez más la idea de que se casara.

Ambas mujeres posaron sus ojos en sus respectivos hijos, quienes estaban sentados lado a lado, sin hablarse ni mirarse. Al notar que ninguno de los dos jóvenes cedería a hablar, Valka volvió a tomar la palabra.

─ Hay que establecer el lugar donde se llevará a cabo la boda. Si me permites, me gustaría que fuese una boda al estilo de nuestro pueblo.

─ ¿Cómo?

─ Digo, la fiesta para formalizar el compromiso fue fantástica, pero fue una fiesta al estilo escoces, no me malinterpreten, sus costumbres me gustan mucho, pero creo que es el turno de la boda para ser vikinga.

─ Tienes razón, pero insisto en que los novios deben dar sus puntos de vista─ se volvió hacia su hija─. Merida, corazón, ¿te gustaría que tu boda fuese celebrada al estilo del pueblo de tu prometido?

─ Sí, como sea─ fue la escueta respuesta de la princesa.

─ Y tú, Hiccup─ el rey dragón miró a su madre, aburrido─. ¿Está bien si la boda es vikinga?

─ Seguro─ respondió distraídamente.

─ Pues ya está─ sonrió Valka─. Celebraremos la boda en Berk, en un valle cerca del castillo.

─ ¿En un valle?

─ Sí, nuestras tradiciones dicen que es mejor casarse en la naturaleza.

─ Oh, en ese caso está bien.

Ambas miraron de nuevo a sus hijos, ellos le regresaron la mirada. Todo estaba claro, no pensaban meterse.

─ Vamos a hacer esto─ se pronunció el rey Fergus─. Valka─ la aludida le prestó atención─, apuesto que puedes montar una excelente boda vikinga en poco tiempo─ ella asintió─. Elinor y yo nos encargaremos de preparar a Merida, está más que claro que ellos─ señaló con la cabeza a los novios─ no están interesados en organizar una fiesta.

─ Supongo que sí─ cedió la reina Elinor.

─ Pues ya está.

─ El vestido será vikingo ¿no?

─ Si, te daré los detalles─ al ver que ya había confianza entre su madre y su futura suegra, Merida se puso de pie.

─ Con permiso, eh de ocuparme de algo.

Ambas mujeres le sonrieron, se encaminó a la puerta y, cuando estaba cerrándola, se topó con la mirada escrutadora de Hiccup.

Agh, como lo detestaba.

* * *

_**Hiccup.**_

─ Discúlpenme a mí también─ se puso de pie─. Olvidé algo.

Salió apresurado de aquella habitación, si se quedaba un segundo más, estaba seguro que iba a asfixiarse.

─ Hiccup...─ Patapez se acercó a él.

─Ahora no─ masculló, encontró a _Chimuelo_ fuera de los muros, se trepó en su lomo y lo hizo volar en dirección del bosque, para cuando volvió, todos ya habían cenado, se encerró en la habitación que le cedieron para quedarse, estaba por dormirse cuando alguien tocó la puerta.

Resoplando, se levantó y se puso una camiseta encima.

─ ¿Sí? ─abrió la puerta y, al ver quien era, deseó no haberlo hecho.

─ Con permiso─ el tono de Valka fue brusco, entró a la habitación con una charola en mano─. Te traje algo para que cenes.

─ No te hubieras molestado, no estoy hambriento─ su madre le pasó un cubierto y él comenzó a comer. Si que sabía cómo funcionaban las cosas.

─ ¿Dónde estuviste todo el día?

─ Bosque─ bebió un sorbo de vino.

─ Hubo otra reunión y no estuviste ahí.

─ ¿Para tratar otro tema de la boda?, no me interesa, pueden hacer lo que quieran.

─ Merida tampoco estuvo ahí.

─ ¿No?, bueno, si ella tampoco estuvo presente, no sé por qué estás aquí apunto de decirme algo desagradable.

Valka le lanzó una mirada molesta.

─ No vine para eso─ le quitó la copa que Hiccup estaba por llevarse a la boca─. Vine para decirte que nos cansamos. Elinor y yo estamos cansadas de la actitud infantil que Merida y tú están mostrando ante esta situación.

─ ¿Elinor? ¿desde cuando tu y la reina son tan cercanas?

─ Vamos a ser familia y, a diferencia de ustedes, entendemos que lo mejor es estar en la misma página en esto.

─ Supongo que está bien─ concedió Hiccup mientras se llevaba otra porción a la boca, ese guiso sí que estaba bueno.

─ Y como ya nos cansamos de estar tratando de incluirlos, pues hemos desistido─ ¿desistido? Hiccup se permitió sentir esperanza por primera vez─. No es nuestra boda, sino la suya, así que no nos meteremos más que en lo meramente necesario.

Un momento ¿Qué?

─ ¿De que estás hablando?

─ Vas a ser el responsable de elegir tu parte de los preparativos.

─ ¡¿Yo solo?!

─ Si, voy a darte mi opinión cuando la necesites, pero ¿las elecciones?, esas vas a hacerlas tú.

─ No puedes hacerme esto mamá, no sé nada de fiestas.

Valka rodó los ojos.

─ Domas dragones por los dioses, fuiste el primer vikingo en hacerlo, una boda no es nada.

Esto no podía estar pasándole.

─ Iremos a varios lugares por las cosas, te acompañaré─ se dispuso a salir.

─ ¿Y si hago algo mal?

─ Si lo haces─ Valka se detuvo en la puerta─, bueno, quiero que sepas que tu padre esperaría algo más del Señor de los dragones.

Cerró la puerta y se fue.

El rey tomó la copa, se bebió lo que quedaba del vino de un trago y arrojó la copa vacía hacia la puerta.

¿Qué se suponía que haría?

* * *

_**Merida.**_

─ Mamá, esto que haces es desconsiderado y cruel.

─ Para nada─ Elinor le quitó importancia con un gesto─. Es lo mejor que pudimos hacer. Estoy harta de perseguirte y obligarte a sentarte para hablar de esto, es tu responsabilidad ahora.

─ ¿En serio vas a dejar que monte una boda yo sola? ─su madre asintió─. ¡Jamás eh organizado una fiesta! ¡¿Cómo se supone que organice una boda?! ¿eh? ¡Dime!

─ Voy a aconsejarte cuando lo necesites, pero tú vas a elegir todo.

─ No puedo hacerlo─ se aferró a su madre, ella se la quitó de encima.

─ ¿No? ¿dónde está la Merida que lucha con osos y rompe encantamientos?

─ Por favor.

─ Lo siento mucho, es una decisión que, tanto Valka como yo, consideramos pertinente.

─ ¿Valka? ¿desde cuando tú y ella son así de cercanas?

─ Vas a casarte con su hijo y será parte de tu familia, por lo tanto, seremos familia también.

Merida apretó los dientes, no podía ser cierto.

Elinor suspiró.

─ Mira mi vida, en cuanto te cases, te irás a vivir con tu esposo, serás la reina de Berk y el trabajo de una reina es dirigir.

─ No sé organizar una maldita fiesta y tu pretendes que dirija un reino.

─ Ese es el punto, toma esta experiencia como un breve entrenamiento─ la reina de DunBroch puso los brazos en jarras─. ¿O que pretendes? ¿Qué alguien más gobierne tus tierras?

Se negó a responder.

─ Quiero descansar mamá, fue un día largo─ había estado junto al lago todo el día en compañía de _Angus_, después de lo que su madre le dijo, no estaba de humor─. Hasta mañana.

─ Ahora no puedes verlo, pero algún día vas a agradecer por esta boda─ sin más que decir, se marchó.

Merida ahogó sus gritos en la almohada al mismo tiempo que la golpeaba.

¿Cómo demonios pretendían que ella, ELLA, planeara una boda?

* * *

**Wand: muchas gracias por tu review, espero seguir leyéndote por aquí, voy a tratar de actualizar más rápido, lo prometo jjejej. Harry.**

**Guest: Hola, jajajaj, no sé quién eres, pero lograste asustarme con tus mensajes intensos, de verdad los leo y te pido una disculpa por no haber actualizado, pero es difícil lograr mezclar ambas tramas, son de lugares distintos y lograr que encajen es complicado, pero voy a lograrlo, te pido paciencia. Este capítulo es para ti. Disfrútalo. Harry.**

* * *

**¡Holaaaaa!, ¿acaso creyeron que no volvería con esta historia?, pues aquí estoy de nuevo jejejeje, lamento la tardanza, pero no sabía como continuar, trataba, pero nada más no llegaban las ideas, voy a intentar actualizar con más frecuencia.**

**Espero que les guste, lean, disfruten y dejen sus sensuales Reviews. Ojalá que les haya quedado claro que si los leo jejjejeje.**

**Entonces… ¿Review? ¿No? Ok.**

**Harry.**


	6. Preparativos l

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, la historia sí.

.

.

.

**_Hiccup._**

Su madre le entregó una hoja de papel.

─ ¿Qué es esto?

─ Es la lista de las cosas que tienes que organizar, supuse que no sabrías por dónde empezar y decidí darte un empujón.

Y tenía razón.

─ Gracias─ contestó leyendo la lista─. Espera, dijiste que me ayudarías.

Valka negó con la cabeza.

─ Dije que te daría mi opinión, no que te ayudaría.

Hiccup maldijo mentalmente.

─ Ya, pues por lo menos acompáñame para que puedas darme tu _opinión_.

Se encaminó hacia _Chimuelo_ mientras Valka sonreía con sorna.

* * *

**_Vestimenta._**

Lo primero en la lista era mandar a hacer el traje que usaría el día de su boda, montado en su dragón junto a su madre y Bocón, tomó rumbo hacia una de las _Ciudades Libres*_ en busca de la modista que Valka recomendó.

─ Bienvenidos a la tienda de Madame Juliette─ una joven ataviada en un vestido largo y visiblemente costoso los recibió─. ¿En qué podemos ayudarlos?

Hiccup estaba por hablar, pero su madre se le adelantó.

─ El rey está por casarse y queremos un traje de bodas.

Los ojos de la chica se iluminaron al escuchar la palabra _rey_.

─ ¡Oh!, discúlpenme un segundo, llamaré a Madame Juliette─ hizo una reverencia torpe y se alejó por la puerta tras el mostrador, segundos después, una mujer mayor y rubicunda apareció por la misma.

─ Buenos días, soy Madame Juliette, disculpen a mi hija, pero yo me encargo de este tipo de pedidos.

Valka asintió.

─ ¿Tiene algún diseño pensado, su majestad? ─hizo una reverencia pequeña hacia Hiccup.

─ No, la verdad no.

Madame Juliette asintió y de debajo del mostrador sacó un pesado libro, lo abrió por la mitad revelando varios diseños de trajes.

─ Puede elegir el que guste─ Hiccup tomó el libro, pero Valka lo cerró de golpe.

─ La boda será vikinga, ninguno de estos trajes servirá. Necesitamos que diseñe uno… a menos que no pueda, por supuesto.

La mujer negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

─ Nada de eso, eh diseñado toda mi vida─ tomó un papel limpio y un lápiz─. Comencemos.

Las siguientes dos horas, Valka habló y Madame Juliette diseñó un boceto, incluso Hiccup participó activamente en cuanto a cómo sería su traje.

─ Muy bien─ asintió la diseñadora, dejó el lápiz y el papel, y salió de detrás del mostrador─. Es tiempo de elegir qué tipo de tela es la que quiere─ tomó otro libro increíblemente grueso de un estante repleto de ejemplares similares y volvió tras el mostrador, lo abrió dejando ver pequeños y perfectos cuadrados de tela─. Quizá le guste la seda o tal vez prefiere la cachemira…

Valka volvió a intervenir.

─ Lana, necesitamos lana Madame.

─ Por supuesto, claro─ ojeó el libro hasta encontrar la sección de la lana─. Elija la que guste.

Valka miró a su hijo e Hiccup supo que tendría que ser él quien hiciera la elección.

Carajo.

Leyó el tipo de lana debajo de los pequeños recortes cuadrados: oveja, alpaca, conejo, cabra… ¿Cuál era la maldita diferencia? Todas lucían iguales a la vista, "_Pero quizá no al tacto_" pensó. Tocó cada uno de los cuadrados.

─ El de oveja será─ decidió y miró a su madre en busca de aprobación, ella asintió ligeramente.

─ Fantástico, ahora suba ahí, por favor─ señaló una pequeña tarima, tomó una cinta métrica y otro papel limpio─, tengo que sacarle las medidas.

Se quitó la capa de encima, la funda con la espada y su cinturón para dárselos a Bocón, y con indecisión obedeció a la mujer.

─ Levante los brazos─ pidió, el joven rey lo hizo, anotó en el papel después de medir, repitieron el mismo procedimiento hasta que terminaron─. Lo único que falta es fijar el precio y la fecha de entrega.

─ La boda será dentro de cuatro semanas, una semana antes estará bien─ contestó el novio─. En cuanto al pago…

─ Disculpe que lo interrumpa, alteza, pero mi trabajo se paga completo al momento del encargo, mi negocio es serio y le aseguro que su traje estará más que listo el día que venga por él.

Después de que la mujer le dijera el precio─ un poco ridículo si se lo preguntaban─, el rey de Berk pensó que, si él usaría un traje nuevo el día que se casara, su madre por igual.

─ Necesito un vestido también─ declaró y miró a Valka de forma significativa, puso otra bolsa llena de dinero sobre el mostrador─. Tome las medidas a mi madre y que elija el modelo que quiera.

Bocón soltó una carcajada ante la expresión de la madre del rey, antes de que Valka pudiera decir nada, su hijo la besó en la mejilla y salió rápidamente de la tienda, no soportaba un minuto más ahí dentro.

Sentía que se asfixiaba.

* * *

**_Anillo._**

─ No entiendo por qué has puesto esto en la lista, eh mandado a hacer los anillos hace semanas…

─ Sí, pero solo te entregaron el que le diste para comprometerte, falta que pasemos a recoger el que le darás en la boda.

Valka lucía un poco molesta por lo que había pasado con Madame Juliette el día anterior, pero aun así acompañó a su hijo a la dichosa tienda donde compraron los anillos.

─ No entiendo cómo es que se necesitan dos malditos anillos.

─ Cállate y date prisa, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

Estarían en la ciudad solo unos días para dejar listo las cosas que necesitaban comprar. Bocón le dio un golpe en la espalda.

─ Mejor no empieces, chico, con lo de ayer fue suficiente.

Hiccup asintió, quizá la dueña lo vio como un gesto dulce de un hijo a su madre, pero el joven rey sabía perfectamente que su madre no gustaba mucho de los vestidos, y sí, lo había hecho para molestar.

Tomaron rumbo a la joyería. El mismo hombre que los recibió la primera vez, y cuando fue a recoger el anillo de compromiso, le sonrió al verlo.

─ Buenos días su majestad─ hizo una pequeña reverencia─. Como no volvía por su encargo, estaba por enviárselo esta misma tarde.

Hiccup le sonrió.

─ No hará falta─ le tendió una pequeña bolsa repleta de monedas─. Aquí está la otra parte.

El hombre, que respondía al nombre de Jay, asintió y tomó el dinero.

─ Muchas gracias─ se limpió las manos con un trapo y se acercó a un escaparate donde yacían varias cajas con anillos dentro. Cuidadosamente, tomó una cajita de madera hermosamente tallada con figuras de osos y dragones─. Aquí está.

Hiccup la abrió y tuvo que admitir que el anillo era hermoso.

─ Oro blanco tal y como lo pidió.

El rey asintió.

─ Déjeme ponerlo en una bolsa para llevar, no queremos que se arruine.

Cuando Jay se alejó, Valka le susurró al oído.

─ Debo admitir que ese día elegiste bien.

─ Supongo que sí.

El hombre volvió y le entregó una bolsa de seda para llevar.

─ Si necesita otra pieza, no olvide en volver.

Hiccup asintió.

Esperaba no hacerlo de nuevo.

* * *

**_Zapatos._**

─ Pudimos hacer esto ayer ¿sabes?

─ No, claro que no, tardamos demasiado con la modista.

Hiccup resopló y se probó la tercera bota que le pasó Bocón.

─ Esa es la indicada, chico.

Se miró en el pequeño espejo y pensó que quizá lo era. La bota era de piel y en color marrón oscuro, creía que jamás encontraría una tienda donde vendieran zapatos para personas que solo tuvieran un pie, pero estaba en una de las Ciudades Libres, ahí había de todo.

─ ¿Qué dices mamá?

─ Tu elección.

Resopló y llamó a la encargada, ella se acercó.

─ ¿Es todo, su majestad?, porque tenemos también una sección de prótesis para todo tipo de eventos.

─ No, no, esto es suficiente.

La mujer asintió y se llevó la bota con su respectiva caja para envolverla.

─ Tal vez debas ver esas prótesis, no tendrás tiempo de volver para comprar una después.

─ Pero ¿qué dices? ─habló Bocón─. El chico no necesita comprar una prótesis nueva, yo personalmente le estoy haciendo una como regalo.

─ Muchas gracias, amigo.

Hiccup le palmeó la espalda y fue a por su bota.

A ese ritmo, dejaría todo su dinero en esa maldita ciudad.

* * *

**_Capas._**

Al menos aún tenía tiempo ese día, podría ocuparse de dos cosas al mismo tiempo y así se iría un día antes de lo planeado.

─ Creí que ella se ocuparía de comprar su capa.

─ Tú serás su esposo, la capa debe comprarla el novio.

─ ¿Papá te compró la tuya? ─Valka asintió─. Espero que a ella le guste por lo menos.

─ ¿Tanto te cuesta decir su nombre?

Hiccup la ignoró y se concentró en elegir la tonta capa.

─ ¿Necesita algo? ─un hombre joven se acercó a ellos.

Cuando su madre no habló, él lo hizo.

─ Voy a casarme en cuatro semanas y busco una capa para mí y otra para mi novia.

─ Tenemos varios modelos.

─ Busco una capa _real_.

El joven entendió y los pasó a un lugar donde claramente las capas eran mucho más elegantes.

─ ¿De qué medida busca?

No supo que contestar y miró a su madre en busca de ayuda.

─ De mi medida.

El chico parecía sorprendido, pero no hizo ningún comentario. El rey de Berk le agradeció eso.

Les mostró un montón de capas, pero no fue hasta que dio con una en color blanco.

─ Déjame ver esa─ le pasó la capa.

─ Es de piel de oso blanco, de las tierras nórticas, alteza─ explicó el encargado.

Hiccup asintió y se la probó a Valka. Le arrastraba un poco.

─ Podemos hacerle ajustes.

─ No, no, así está bien.

Le devolvió la capa y procedieron a buscar una para él. Se decidió por otra de piel de oso, pero en color marrón oscuro, ante la mirada aprobatoria de su madre por supuesto.

─ ¿Qué diseño quiere que lleven las sujetadoras? ─Hiccup estaba preparado para eso, sacó de uno de sus bolsillos una hoja con los diseños, las de Merida serían con diseño del emblema de su pueblo y las suyas con el diseño de _Chimuelo._

─ ¿Las quiere de oro o de plata?

─ Oro─ él y Valka hablaron al mismo tiempo.

El encargado asintió, después de pagar por las capas y de pactar que llegarían tres días antes de la boda, por fin pudieron irse de la tienda.

─ Díganme que es lo último que haremos hoy, porque estoy muerto─ se quejó Bocón.

Hiccup le dio la razón.

* * *

_**Banquete.**_

Por fin pudieron volver a Berk y el joven rey se sintió aliviado de ocuparse de las últimas partes de la maldita lista desde la comodidad de su pueblo.

Así que se encontraba en la enorme cocina del palacio en compañía de Valka.

─ Los barriles de cerveza con cebada están listos─ anunció la cocinera.

─ Bien, deben sacarlos el día de la boda, usaremos cuernos en lugar de copas… a excepción de mi suegra, a ella sí sírvanle en las copas─ ella asintió─. También saquen los barriles de whiskey y los del vino.

─ No olvides el hidromiel─ le recordó Valka.

─ El hidromiel, claro─ Hiccup chasqueó los dedos.

─ ¿Qué cocinaremos? ─preguntó la mujer, después de anotar lo que el rey le decía.

─ Carne desde luego, sacrifiquen ovejas, res y cerdos, asen y ahúmen los filetes, cocinen sopa de pescado con verduras─ la mujer garabateaba rápidamente─, quiero que recolecten bayas y pongan tazones en todas las mesas, horneen pan también.

─ ¿Lo quiere con cebada, centeno, legumbres o trigo…?

─ Con todo, no usamos mucho el trigo, pero creo que a mi prometida le gustará y pongan mantequilla para acompañarlo.

─ ¿El pastel de boda…?

─ De panqué por supuesto─ La imagen de la sonrisa de Merida al comer el panqué que cocinaban en Berk se le vino a la mente−. También recuerda dejar espacio para la comida que traerán de DunBroch.

─ ¿Sería todo?

No miró a su madre esa vez.

─ Sí, eso sería todo.

* * *

**_Escoger el lugar de la boda._**

Miró el prado que se extendía bajo sus pies, era enorme y estaba rodeado por árboles, una fina capa de nieve comenzaba a cubrir el suelo, para el día de la boda ésta lo cubriría por completo.

─ Antes de acomodar todo, deben limpiar la nieve─ comenzó a dar instrucciones─, el anillo de piedras y runas estará aquí─ apuntó donde estaba parado─. Quiero mesas por todo el lugar, dejen algunas vacías para las cosas que traerán del reino de mi prometida─ lo hombres delante de él asentían─. Cuiden que los dragones no hagan desastres.

─ ¿Otra cosa, jefe?

─ Si, quiero que, en cuanto la ceremonia termine, limpien de inmediato el lugar donde se sacrifiquen los animales para la boda.

Ellos asintieron, entonces Valka entró por uno de los extremos del prado.

─ Algo me decía que viniera─ comentó ante la mirada interrogante de su hijo─. Y así es, olvidaste las flores.

Las malditas flores.

─ Las quiero por todas partes, también cuelguen adornos alrededor de los árboles y póngan manteles en las mesas.

─ ¿Quieres flores en las mesas? ─se metió Patán, quien había estado callado, sorprendentemente, desde que llegaron al prado.

─ Sí, flores blancas, es una boda por los dioses.

Valka rió ante el desespero de su hijo.

* * *

**_Regalo._**

Eso era lo último en la lista, Hiccup sintió como su cuerpo se relajaba ante una sola cosa pendiente, esas semanas organizando la maldita boda habían sido agotadoras, preferiría enfrentarse a cualquier enemigo antes de ocuparse de otro evento similar.

Se tensó en cuanto se dio cuenta que no sabía que regalarle.

─ Regálale una silla nueva para ese caballo que tiene─ aconsejó Patapez.

─ Claro que no, ¿cómo se te ocurre?

─ Hiccup tiene razón─ dijo Brutilda, después apretó al rey bruscamente─. Deja que yo te aconseje, soy una mujer después de todo.

─ Yo no estoy muy seguro de eso─ Brutacio se llevó un buen golpe por parte de su hermana ante su imprudencia.

─ ¿Qué tienes en mente?

Brutilda hizo una pausa dramática antes de hablar.

─ Zapatos.

Los cuatro hombres en la habitación la miraron con extrañeza.

─ ¿Zapatos?

─ Unas botas, digo, es una princesa y debe tener una gran cantidad de zapatos, pero obviamente aquí en Berk no puede usarlos, unas buenas botas servirán.

─ No estoy seguro─ dudó el joven rey.

─ Piensa en algo que le guste─ Astrid habló por primera vez.

Bien, cualquiera pensaría que era un poco enfermo que Astrid, precisamente ella, estuviera presente cuando Hiccup pidió ayuda a sus amigos con el tema del regalo para su futura mujer, y es que no era ningún secreto que entre el joven rey y la vikinga existía cierto tipo de relación que iba un poco más allá de la amistad pero que no sobrepasaba los limites de lo platónico, desde su vuelta a Berk de las Ciudades Libres, Hiccup había tratado de esconder todos los preparativos de ella, no sabía el por qué, solo quería ahorrarse el drama.

Aunque, últimamente, nada salía como quería.

─ Ella tiene razón, _Hipi_─ comenzó Brutacio─. Ya es la última cosa de la que debes de ocuparte, échale cabeza, total, has estado encargándote de todos los preparativos de tu boda.

Astrid lo miró de inmediato, Hiccup fingió que no se dio cuenta, de repente lo embargó la necesidad de querer asesinar lento y doloroso al gemelo, lo imaginó corriendo por el bosque tratando de huir de su ira, Hiccup tomaría una flecha y...

Entonces una idea llegó a él.

─ Un arco.

Todos lo miraron raro.

─ Le gusta la arquería, voy a darle un arco.

─ No era tan difícil ¿o sí? ─se jactó Patán.

Hiccup tomó un pape limpio e hizo un boceto del arco, implementó el diseño del mango, del caraj y de las flechas, después salió de ahí sin dar explicaciones, con rumbo a su taller. Fabricaría él mismo el arco para Merida.

* * *

Un rugido rompió el silencio de las montañas, una ola de vítores le siguieron y los cuernos llenos de cerveza chacaron entre sí.

Desde su posición, podían ver los barcos llegar, la noche había caído hacía un par de horas y, extrañamente, Hiccup se sentía a gusto entre tanta gente. Su boda sería el día siguiente y su prometida estaba llegando en uno de esos barcos, obviamente no podía estar presente, por esa tradición de "_el novio no debe ver a la novia antes del gran día_". Tonterías. Bocón había tenido la gran idea de celebrar una despedida de soltero, aunque su madre no estuvo muy de acuerdo, Hiccup aceptó ante la sorpresa de todos, y antes de que el sol se pusiera, se encaminó a las montañas en compañía de sus amigos más cercanos, sip, también Brutilda… y Astrid.

La rubia le pasó otro cuerno con cerveza y se sentó a su lado, muy cerca para ser precisos "_Ma__ñana seré un hombre casado_" se dijo, después miró a la chica y, aunque tuvo el impulso de besarla, no lo hizo, el recuerdo de unos rizos de fuego y el de unos líquidos ojos azules se lo impidieron.

* * *

**ACLARACIONES: **

**Solo tomé lo de Ciudades Libres de GOT para darle un toque más ¿diverso? al capítulo.**

**En cuanto a lo de las _sujetadoras_, ¿ya vieron HTTYD 3? son las cosas que sujetan las capas a los ropajes de los novios.**

* * *

**Hola... sip, antes de que me abucheen, déjenme decirles que eh estado realmente ocupada, después de dos meses de verano, la escuela me ha golpeado de una manera fuerte, así que me disculpo, aquí está un nuevo capítulo, disfrútenlo si es que aún hay alguien interesado.**

_**NOTICIA: Actualizaré mis historias los fines de semana. Si sigues interesado, estate atento.**_

**Se que será descarado pero... Entonces... ¿Review? ¿No? Ok**

**Harry.**


	7. Preparativos ll

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, la historia sí.

**Guest: **Gracias por tu review, aquí tienes otro capítulo, espero que baste hasta el próximo fin de semana jejej. Claro que nos leemos ¿O no? Harry.

.

.

.

_**Merida.**_

Resopló ante la atenta mirada de su madre, se sentía cansada y aún no empezaban.

─ ¿Y bien? ¿Qué piensas?

─ Son demasiadas cosas que hacer.

Elinor negó con la cabeza.

─ Es una boda Merida, claro que hay mucho que hacer.

La joven puso mala cara.

─ Me ayudarás ¿verdad?

─ Voy a opinar sobre ciertas cosas, pero tu vas a escoger todo.

Merida se cuestionó si de verdad su madre sería capaz de quedarse al margen.

─ Bien, ¿por dónde empezamos?

* * *

_**Vestimenta.**_

La modista real entró a la enorme sala con una cinta métrica colgada del cuello seguida de un par de sus asistentes. Hizo una reverencia a la reina y a la princesa.

Elinor la había mandado llamar al castillo para el diseño del vestido que usaría su hija el día que se casara.

─ Como sabe, la princesa va a casarse dentro de cuatro semanas─ comenzó a decir la reina─. Necesito que diseñe dos vestidos, el suyo y el mío.

La modista no esperó otra instrucción, chasqueó los dedos y uno de los asistentes, una chica joven, le pasó varias hojas de papel y un lápiz afilado.

─ ¿Con cual comenzamos?

─ Con el de la novia, por supuesto.

La mujer asintió y puso el papel sobre la mesa de madera que estaba en medio de la habitación, la reina y la princesa, que estaban sentadas en las sillas tras la mesa, se pusieron de pie.

─ ¿Alguna vez ha diseñado un vestido de novia vikingo?

─ Por supuesto, cuando estaba por terminar mis estudios en la _Ciudadela*_─ comenzó a relatar─, lo último que debía diseñar fue, precisamente, un vestido de novia Vikingo, hice tan buen trabajo que de inmediato me contrataron en una boutique en una de las Ciudades Libres.

─ Eso es fantástico─ respondió Elinor, entonces comenzaron a hablar del vestido─. El clima del reino de Berk será frío para cuando sea la boda, así que un vestido con mangas estará bien.

Y eso fue todo lo que dijo, el par de horas siguientes Merida fue la encargada de ver los detalles con la mujer, debía admitir que le gustaba el resultado.

─ Tengo que tomarle las medidas, princesa─ tomó más papel y otro lápiz afilado, el asistente varón dispuso un banquito para que Merida se subiera y así la modista pudiera medir.

"_Esto es más difícil de lo que pensé_" se dijo.

─ Es momento de que elija la tela─ chasqueó los dedos de nuevo y la joven de antes sacó varias placas repletas de distintos tipos de telas.

Merida miró todas y cada una de ellas, indecisa.

─ Los vikingos usualmente usan el algodón y la lana─ aconsejó la modista, al notar que la princesa estaba en problemas, el joven le acercó las placas con algodones y lanas. Merida acarició todos ante la mirada atenta de Elinor.

─ La lana de oveja estará bien─ dijo al final, después de todo, ese tipo de lana era lo que más se usaba─. Quiero que use encaje en las mangas en lugar de algodón.

─ Por supuesto, por supuesto─ retiraron las placas y tomó papel nuevo─. Como ya terminamos con el vestido de novia, ¿podemos comenzar con el de su madre?

Merida asintió, aliviada de estar libre de ese martirio.

Besó a su madre en la mejilla y salió en busca de _Angus_, necesitaba despejarse.

* * *

**Anillo y muñequeras.**

Se contuvo para no besar el suelo en cuanto se bajó del barco, pero no pudo evitar susurrar, aliviada.

─ Por fin, tierra.

─ No exageres, fue solo un día─ le espetó su madre, mientras se abanicaba─. Démonos prisa, a menos que quieras estar en esta ciudad más de dos días…

Eso fue suficiente para que Merida apurara el paso hasta la joyería. Ambas mujeres, acompañadas de algunos guardias, tomaron un barco en dirección de una de las Ciudades Libres con el objetivo de hacer algunas compras para la boda.

Un hombre amable las recibió en cuanto entraron al establecimiento, su sonrisa se ensanchó cuando vio la corona en la cabeza de Elinor.

─ Sean bienvenidas a la mejor joyería de esta ciudad─ canturreó─, creamos para nuestros clientes las piezas más exquisitas.

Merida quiso abofetearlo.

─ Quiero encargar un anillo de bodas y dos pares de muñequeras─ dijo, ignorando lo dicho por el hombre─. Me casaré en cuatro semanas y necesito que haga un anillo y unas muñequeras para mi prometido, las otras serán para mí.

─ Sí, sí, claro─ asintió el hombre─. ¿Tiene alguna idea de cómo los quiere?, nosotros jamás hacemos dos piezas iguales.

Carajo.

El hombre tomó papel y lápiz, esperando a que ella le dijera que hacer.

─ El anillo y las muñequeras de mi prometido tendrán diseños de dragones, pequeños _Furia Nocturna_─ ordenó─. Las mías las quiero con diseños del emblema de mi reino, DunBroch.

El encargado garabateó en el papel y, cuando terminó, se lo pasó para que lo viera.

Ella asintió, conforme con lo que veía.

─ Tiene que decirme la medida y el material del que quiere que los fabriquemos.

¿Medida?

─ El anillo será del número diez y las muñequeras del número dieciocho, son para un varón de veintidós años, delgado─ habló la reina, en auxilio de su hija─. Las de la princesa serán del numero dieciséis.

Merida exhaló, aliviada.

─ ¿El material…? ─empezó el hombre, anotando lo anterior.

─ Oro blanco, el anillo, digo, el de las muñequeras de oro normal─ al menos recordaba eso de las miles de cosas que le había dicho su madre.

─ Desde luego─ el encargado juntó sus notas y las ensartó en el clava papeles─. ¿Quiere que le enviemos su pedido a domicilio, o vendrá a recogerlo…?

─ A domicilio─ se metió la reina─. Los necesitamos una semana antes del gran día.

─ Alteza, los tendrá en la puerta de su palacio la semana siguiente.

Después de pagar completo, las mujeres salieron de la joyería… claro, no sin antes encargar seis collares más para cada uno de los miembros de la familia.

Merida estaba exhausta.

* * *

_**Zapatos.**_

La zapatería era inmensa y la futura reina de Berk no veía la hora de marcharse, llevaban ahí media hora y su madre ya había escogido varios pares para sus hermanos, para su padre y para ellas mismas. Agh.

─ ¿En qué podemos ayudarla, princesa? ─una jovencita se acercó a ella, toda amabilidad.

Miró a su madre en busca de ayuda, pero ésta parecía perdida en unos zapatos color esmeralda.

─ Voy a casarme pronto, necesito zapatos para…

─ Tenemos de todos los modelos─ la chica no la dejó terminar y la guio a un apartado repleto de zapatos que variaban del blanco al color crema─. ¿Los quiere altos, planos o con poco tacón?

─ Necesitamos botas─ en un segundo, su madre estaba a su lado. ¿Botas? ─. Estará cubierto de nieve, las botas serán perfectas.

La encargada les mostró varios modelos de botas, Merida se decidió por unas altas que llegaban hasta las rodillas, de tela floreada y cordones. Tenían poco tacón.

─ Envuélvame estas─ le pasó las botas y la chica se dirigió a empacarlas, Merida y Elinor tomaron rumbo a pagar.

Salieron de la tienda con una cosa menos por hacer y con los guardias cargados de zapatos.

* * *

_**Regalo.**_

─ Esto pude mandarlo a hacer en DunBroch, mamá─ se quejó la joven, frente a la armería.

─ Por supuesto, pero es un regalo para tu futuro marido, no podías mandar a hacerlo con el herrero del reino.

Merida quiso decirle que ese herrero fabricaba las armas de su padre.

Con un resoplido irritado entró al establecimiento, después de las formalidades y de que la persona que atendía, un hombre perfumado que no daba la pinta de ser herrero, se deshiciera en halagos, procedieron a hacer lo que tenían que hacer en ese lugar: comprar.

─ Necesito que fabrique para mí un hacha de guerra─ habló sin pensar.

¿De dónde sacó eso?

Claro, escuchó a algunos vikingos hablar de como su rey era bastante diestro en el arte de usar el hacha.

─ ¿_Bipennis, doladera, danesa*_…? ─preguntó el hombre.

Vaya, de eso sí sabía.

─ Mi prometido es vikingo.

─ Ah, entonces prefiere la danesa ¿no?

─ Sería lo más adecuado, pero le valdría más una bipennis.

El hombre asintió y apuntó en un cuaderno que tenía en mano.

─ ¿El mango…?

─ De madera de roble, por cierto, quiero que tenga diseños de dragón en la hoja.

─ ¿Especie?

─ _Furia Nocturna_.

El hombre garabateó y finalmente cerró el cuaderno.

─ Bien, su encargo le llegará en un par de semanas, le daremos prioridad por ser quién es.

Bueno, un beneficio tendría que tener ser de la realeza.

Después de pagar, una cantidad estúpida, finalmente se fueron.

Esa misma tarde tomaron otro barco con rumbo a DunBroch.

No podía esperar por estar de regreso en su casa.

* * *

_**Coronas de flores.**_

La florista les mostró varios modelos, pero Medida no podía decidirse, las flores le parecían tan… vanas. Llevaban ahí una hora y media y simplemente no se decidía, su madre lucía visiblemente molesta. Entonces tomó las primeras que vio.

─ La de mi prometido será ésta─ la corona era de hojas verdes y pequeñas flores blancas─, y la mía ésta─ era de flores de color rosa pálido.

─ Vaya, para que las escogieras al azar, son bastante bonitas─ comentó Elinor, apretándose el puente de la nariz.

─ Estarán listas para cuando deban irse─ la florista tomó las coronas─. Les pondremos un conservador para que no se marchiten.

Pagaron y se fueron, Merida deseaba terminar con los malditos preparativos de una vez.

Su tiempo en DunBroch estaba contado y ella lo desperdiciaba arreglando esas trivialidades.

Agh.

* * *

_**Banquete.**_

Un sonido de satisfacción escapó de su boca al probar la sopa.

─ Ésta también─ declaró, dejando la cuchara en la mesa. Maudie asintió y la cocinera apuntó el nombre de la sopa.

─ ¿Qué me dices del salmón, tesoro? ─preguntó Maudie, pasándole un plato con pequeños cortes del pescado.

─ Si, también, solo que más ahumado─ contestó después de probarlo─. Cocinen haggis, pollo asado y _howtowdie*_ con huevos estrellados, a los vikingos les encanta la carne.

─ ¿Postres…?

─ Pastel de zanahoria, pan aliñado, bizcochos─ la cocinera apuntaba como podía.

─ No olvides el queso─ sugirió la reina─. Y el alcohol, claro.

─ Seguro, quiero mucho queso y cerveza, pero no toquen la reserva de mi padre… ¿saben qué?, sí, llévense varios barriles, también whiskey.

Merida ni siquiera miró a su madre.

* * *

El barco se movía calmadamente y ella, inesperadamente, también estaba calmada.

Se casaría mañana.

El viaje a Berk duraba tres días, por lo que las embarcaciones, que llevaban sus cosas y su parte de los preparativos para la boda, de su reino salieron antes para llegar a tiempo.

Después de mañana, solo los dioses sabían cuando volvería a su amado DunBroch.

Llevaban más de una docena de barcos, en varios iban los que asistirían a la ceremonia, en otros estaban los alimentos, la bebida y las cocineras que se encargaban de preparar todo desde un día antes, en el más grande iban ella, su familia y sus cosas, _Angus_ también.

Miró la caja donde estaba el vestido, sobre esa se encontraba la de los zapatos, más allá estaba la que llevaba el regalo para su marido… futuro marido, mientras se encargaba de las cosas, sintió que el tiempo pasaba lento, pero ahora, ahí, en ese barco, sintió que todo fue bastante rápido.

Carajo.

Alguien tocó a su puerta.

─ Pase.

Sus tres hermanitos, Hubert, Harris y Hamish entraron y se lanzaron a su cama, cayendo sobre ella sacándole el aire.

─ A un lado, mocosos─ se los quitó de encima, tratando de recuperar el aliento, los trillizos reían─. No hagan eso, tienen doce años, ya no son tan pequeños.

─ Mamá nos pidió que te dijéramos que ya llegamos─ informó Hamish.

─ Diablos.

─ Yo quiero ver dragones─ dijo Hubert, jugando con un rizo de su hermana.

─ Gracias Hubert, mientras tu hermana se casa, tu míralos cómodamente─ ironizó Merida.

─ Tu esposo nos dará uno ¿verdad? ─Hubert ignoró su comentario.

La chica los miró mal.

─ Ahora que yo no esté, podrán hacer lo que quieran─ Merida les tiró del cabello, ignorándolo también─. Van a disfrutar de lo lindo que yo me quede aquí con mi… con mi marido.

─ Vamos a extrañarte─ dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

─ ¿Enserio?

─ Pues sí, tonta─ respondió Harris, rodando los ojos─. Eres nuestra única hermana.

─ Claro, soy tan tonta que pensé que me extrañarían porque me quieren.

─ Esto de la boda te está haciendo sensible─ se quejó Hubert─. Para que veas que sí te queremos, te prometemos que, si tu marido no se porta bien, vamos a hacerle la vida imposible.

Merida soltó una carcajada. Hamish le pasó su capa con capucha.

─ Andando, o mamá vendrá por nosotros.

Salieron a cubierta, la capucha la cubriría de los ojos curiosos, no debían verla hasta la ceremonia, según su madre.

Tragó duro.

Delante de ella se alzaba Berk, el lugar del que, desde mañana, sería reina.

Carajo.

* * *

**ACLARACIONES.**

**Ciudadela: También forma parte de GOT.**

**Bipennis, doladera, danesa: 1) hacha de doble hoja, 2) hacha típica de las tribus nórdicas y 3) hacha vikinga.**

**Howtowdie: platillo escoces. **

**Notarán que a nuestra princesa le gusta decir _Carajo_.**

**A mi también.**

* * *

**Disfruten, nos leemos. **

**entonces... ¿Review? ¿No? OK.**

**Harry.**


	8. ¿Listo?

**Disclaimer:** los personajes no son míos, la historia sí.

**Guest: **Cuando tu review me llegó, me dije, Harry, el capítulo, aún hay alguien que quiere saber de esta historia, pero no pude subirlo antes, así que aquí está, más tarde subiré el siguiente porque aún no lo termino. Disfrútalo. Sé que nos leeremos. Con cariño, Harry.

.

.

.

_**Hiccup.**_

Bocón entró estrepitosamente en su habitación, Hiccup se cubrió la cara con la almohada, irritado.

Solo quería dormir un poco más.

─ Arriba, arriba, chico─ lo picó con la prótesis que sustituía su mano─. Hoy es el gran día.

─ Dame otros cinco minutos─ masculló bajo la almohada.

─ No tenemos cinco minutos─ se la arrebató─. Tienes que alistarte, por Odín.

El rey se sintió tentado de decirle a Odín que se jodiera.

─ Hiccup, tenemos que bajar al prado para la ceremonia mucho antes que la princesa. Date prisa.

Con un suspiro irritado, el joven rey se levantó.

─ Ya voy, carajo.

Con pasos lentos y adormilados, se encaminó al baño, donde una tina enorme lo esperaba, maldijo cuando su piel desnuda tocó el agua helada, Bocón soltó una carcajada.

─ Es para la…

─ Para la buena suerte, la maldita buena suerte, ¡ya sé!

Terminó de bañarse, y salió enredado en una túnica de baño─ cortesía de Patán, ahg─, su traje de bodas yacía esperándolo, y cuando pensó que nada podía ser peor, Patapez, Patán y Brutacio lo esperaban, ya vestidos.

─ Bocón dijo que no estabas de humor─ comenzó Patapez─, por eso no vamos a molestarte.

"_Gracias a los dioses_"

─ Habla por ti─ Brutacio tomó rumbo al armario de la habitación y sacó unos calzoncillos de pieles─. Date prisa _Hipi_, o llegaremos tarde.

"_Era bastante bueno para ser cierto_"

─ No voy a vestirme delante de ustedes─ declaró el novio.

─ No seas niña, no tienes nada que nosotros no─ Patán rodó los ojos─. Muévete ya, alteza.

Hiccup le arrebató su ropa interior a Brutacio y volvió al baño, después salió nuevamente y se resignó a que sus amigos lo ayudarían a vestirse… otra vez. Se puso el pantalón color crema y la camisa blanca con ribetes de hilo de oro en el final, admitió que el traje estaba y se sentía bien.

─ Quién quiera que te hizo esto─ Patapez señaló su traje─, sabía lo que hacía.

─ Más valía que sí, no pagué tanto por nada─ masculló Hiccup.

Patán sacó la bota de la caja donde la habían empacado.

─ Aquí tienes tu calzado elegante─ le extendió la bota con una reverencia fingida y burlona.

Hiccup se la arrebató, se sentó en la cama y se la puso.

─ ¿Saben si Bocón trajo la prótesis?

─ El viejo la dejó antes de irse─ dijo Brutacio, pasándosela.

─ ¿Irse? ¿A dónde? ─Hiccup se quitó la prótesis vieja y se abrochó la nueva.

─ A bañarse, dijo que quería estar limpio para la ceremonia─ Patapez se secó una pequeña lagrima─. Hasta nosotros nos bañamos.

─ Así que no la riegues _Hipi_─ el gemelo le dio un empujón fuerte.

─ Bien holgazanes, largo de aquí.

Hiccup se quedó tieso cuando la escuchó.

Astrid.

Estaba parada en el marco de la puerta, vestida con pieles nuevas y el cabello recién trenzado. Preciosa.

Los tres varones pasearon sus ojos entre ambos, se encogieron de hombros y se fueron.

─ No olvides el cinturón─ lo sacó de la caja donde habían enviado el traje y se lo puso─. No queremos que se te caigan los pantalones delante de los cortesanos del reino de tu prometida.

─ ¿Qué haces aquí, Astrid?

Lo guio al tocador de la habitación, lo sentó en el banquillo y tomó un cepillo para comenzar a peinarlo.

─ El jefe, rey, o lo que sea, de mi pueblo se casa hoy, es la fiesta de los últimos años, no podía perdérmelo.

─ _Astrid…_

─ Además, somos tu equipo, _yo_ formo parte de tu equipó, es mi obligación moral estar presente, apoyándote─ dejó el cepillo y tomó una botella de loción, puso algunas gotas en sus dedos y se las untó a Hiccup detrás de las orejas y en el cuello.

─ _Astrid…_

─ Solo falta la capa─ se dirigió hasta la cama y, dentro de otra caja y bien doblada, la encontró. Acarició las sujetadoras de oro con el emblema de _Chimuelo_ hermosamente tallado en ellas─. Es de oso ¿no?, bastante elegante déjame decirte, ahora levántate para que pueda ponértela…

─ ¡Astrid! ─la chica se calló, Hiccup suspiró, buscando las palabras─. Lo siento, pero no creo que debas estar aquí.

Ella lo miró, apretando los labios.

─ ¿Qué? ¿no quieres que vaya a la boda?

─ Me refiero a que no deberías estar aquí, en mi habitación.

─ ¿Por qué?, no estamos haciendo nada malo.

─ No es correcto, mira, estoy a poco de casarme ¿sí?, ya no puedo decir que no, y nos guste o no, Merida merece respeto y voy a dárselo.

─ Merida ¿eh?

Hiccup se cruzó de brazos, no podía demostrarle debilidad.

─ Mira, me duele saber que yo podría ser la que estuviera en el castillo alistándose para casarse contigo y no ella, pero no quisimos ¿bien?, yo no quise, y ahora que sí quiero ya es demasiado tarde, y me lastima saber que yo misma fui la que no dejó que pasara nada entre nosotros.

Esa declaración lo dejó perplejo. Pero no le sembró dudas.

─ No digas eso, yo tampoco quise casarme contigo, pero ya no vale la pena hablar de esto porque, bueno, es bastante tarde─ apretó a Astrid en un abrazo, aspirando el olor de su cabello.

Unos toques en la puerta hicieron que se separaran, Valka estaba parada en el marco, ataviada en un bonito vestido en tonos amarillos con una capa de piel encima, sostenía dos cajas pequeñas, una sobre la otra y no lucía contenta.

─ Dame un minuto con mi hijo, por favor.

Astrid asintió, se secó una lagrima que Hiccup no había visto y salió apresurada de la habitación. Valka no la miró en lo mas mínimo.

─ Solo estábamos hablando─ se excusó el joven rápidamente.

─ ¿Sí?, pues eso espero─ depositó las cajas en el pequeño tocador─. Voy a decirte algo Hiccup, puede que el rey Fergus sea un gran amigo, un hombre leal que daría todo por sus amigos, pero estoy segura de que no es de los que toleran un desaire hacia su hija. Su única hija.

─ ¿De qué estás…?

─ Me refiero a que no será agradable para Merida verte de esa manera con Astrid, por Odín Hiccup, en una hora serás un hombre casado, no puedes seguir detrás de Astrid ¿me entiendes?, tuviste la oportunidad de estar con ella y no la aprovechaste.

─ Lo sé, ¿de acuerdo?

─ Pues no parece.

─ ¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿qué deje de hablar con ella?

─ Quiero que respetes a tu mujer, si tu padre no buscó a nadie en veinte años por mí, tu no vas a engañar a tu esposa.

─ Se te olvida que yo no soy papá, pero quédate tranquila, de todas maneras, no soy el tipo de hombre que juega con las mujeres.

─ Bien─ centró su atención en las cajas─. Volviendo a lo que venía…

─ ¿Aparte de reprocharme? ─masculló.

─… te traje algo, un obsequio de parte de Merida─ la mujer lo ignoró.

El joven no ocultó su sorpresa.

─ ¿Ella me compró algo?

─ Sí, y no solo una cosa, sino dos─ de la caja más pequeña sacó dos muñequeras de oro─. Déjame ponértelas, están bien, ¿no?

─ Supongo─ no admitiría que los diseños de _Furias Nocturnas_ en las muñequeras le encantaban, además de que eran ligeras y cómodas.

─ Elinor me dijo que la misma Merida eligió el diseño─ al novio no le quedaba duda, su madre estaba encantada con la princesa─. Ah, por cierto, también me dijo que escogió esto...

De la ultima caja sacó una corona hecha de flores.

─ ¿Esto para qué…?

─ Los novios las usan al momento de casarse─ Valka le acomodó la dichosa corona─. Te ves tan guapo.

─ No vayas a llorar, por favor─ Su madre le dio un golpe─. ¡Ay!

Después de checar que todo estuviera en orden, aceptó que podían irse.

─ Una cosa más─ lo detuvo cuando Hiccup estaba por salir de la habitación─. Debo hablarte de algo.

─ Si es algún preparativo que faltó, es tu culpa, yo seguí al pie de la letra la estúpida lista e hice lo que me tocaba…

─ Cállate, no es sobre eso.

─ ¿Entonces?

─ Es sobre la noche de bodas.

Mierda.

* * *

**Volví, tal y como prometí, espero que aún quede alguien interesado en... esto. Los quiero. **

**Entonces... ¿Review? ¿No? Ok.**

**Harry.**


	9. ¿Lista?

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, la historia claramente sí.

**Guest 1:** Muchas gracias, creo que todas necesitamos que nos respeten como mujeres, gracias por la paciencia y por seguir de la mano con la historia, sé que vamos a leernos, espero ansiosa tu review. Saludos, Harry.

**Guest 2:** HAHAHAH son cosas que suelen suceder, espero que te des cuenta de este nuevo capitulo hahaha, sip, es intenso esto de Hiccup y Astrid, pero las cosas como son, ¿nos leemos?, espero que sí Saludos, Harry.

**Wand:** Aquí está honey, disfruta. Vamos a leernos ¿no? Saludos, Harry.

.

.

.

_**Merida.**_

─ Despierta, corazón─ la joven entreabrió los ojos al escuchar a Maudie─. Ya es hora.

─ No, aún no─ masculló, tapándose con las sabanas.

Elinor, quien estaba ahí también, se impacientó y tiró bruscamente de estas.

─ ¡Mamá! ─se quejó.

─ Levántate ya.

─ Carajo, aún ni siquiera sale el sol─ exclamó, mirando el cielo oscurecido por la ventana─. Llegamos anoche.

─ En primer lugar, mide como me hablas, en segundo lugar, es necesario que te levantes ahora para iniciar con el ritual vikingo…

─ ¿Qué ritual?

─ Noticas de último minuto, estás así─ hizo un gesto con el dedo índice y el pulgar, indicando cantidad─ de convertirte en una vikinga, ahora cállate y levántate.

Bufando, obedeció y se puso de pie, Maudie la enredó en una túnica para protegerla del frío y le echó la capucha a la cabeza. Avanzaron por los pasillos hasta que se encontraron con dos mujeres que las esperaban frente a una gran puerta.

─ El baño está listo─ anunció una de ellas, era pequeña y regordeta.

─ Muchas gracias─ contestó su madre, se giró hacia Merida─. Te veo más tarde.

¿Qué? ¿A dónde es que iba?

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Elinor la besó en la frente y se marchó.

Merida miró a Maudie, quien la instó a seguir a las mujeres, la puerta daba a unas escaleras que te hacían llegar hasta un baño enorme.

─ Bienvenida a la Casa de los Baños─ dijo la otra mujer, alta y flacucha.

¿Casa?, eso parecía solo una habitación.

Con ayuda de Maudie, Merida se despojó de la túnica y de sus ropas para dormir, entrando a una enorme tina llena de agua con especias, flores y varios jabones que hacían que el agua pareciera leche, las mujeres y su nana la frotaron hasta dejarla roja, le lavaron el cabello tantas veces que Merida perdió la cuenta, reaccionó cuando escuchó el ruido de las tijeras de metal tras de sí.

─ ¡Maudie! ¡¿qué hacen?!

─ Tu madre me dijo que la reina Valka le dijo que esto era necesario─ contestó la nana, con un mechón generoso en la mano.

─ Es parte de la tradición mi lady─ dijo la mujer bajita y siguió cortando. Para cuando terminaron, el cabello le llegaba dos dedos por debajo de los hombros, se contuvo para no gritarles a las demás al mirar todo su pelo en el suelo.

La mujer alta la hizo salir de la tina para después sentarla en un banco, el calor de la chimenea golpeó su cuerpo desnudo y, con otras tijeras más pequeñas, procedieron a cortarle el vello de las axilas y de su parte privada.

"_Ese Hiccup va a pagar por esto_" pensó, colorada del enojo y de la vergüenza.

Cuando terminaron, la hicieron entrar en otra tina para enjuagarla con agua fría, enriquecida con plantas y flores.

─ ¡Está helada!

─ Esto es necesario, alteza, los vikingos lo usamos en las novias no solo por el maravilloso olor que tienen las plantas y las flores juntas─ explicó la flacucha─, sino por la magia de los poderes afrodisiacos y potenciadores de la fertilidad asociados a ellas.

¡¿Los qué?!, apretó los labios para no decir nada.

Cuando terminaron con el dichoso baño, Maudie la enredó en una túnica de algodón que Merida no vio al principio, se calzó unas sandalias de cuero y volvieron a la habitación que le habían cedido, su nana comenzó a embadurnarla en aceites y cremas que tuvo que comprar en las Ciudades Libres y le puso loción donde correspondía.

─ Bien mi niña, tenemos que empezar a vestirte o se nos hará tarde─ de una caja pequeña sacó una especie de camisón delgado hecho con seda con un escote un tanto… escandaloso─, vamos, rápido.

Después tomó la caja más grande, donde estaba el vestido de novia perfectamente doblado, hasta Merida tuvo que admitir que era bastante hermoso, era tan largo que le arrastraba, las mangas y la de la parte central del frente eran de encaje, buscó la caja con las botas y se las calzó.

─ Pude haber usado cualquier par de zapatos, ni siquiera se ven.

Maudie fingió que no la escuchó.

─ Es hora de peinarte─ para la sorpresa de ambas, pudieron domar su cabello logrando que se viera hermosamente esponjado, pero no como siempre─. Al parecer, esas mujeres estaban en lo correcto al ponerte tantos aceites y ese corte fue de gran ayuda.

Mirándose al espejo, ella reconoció que lucía bastante guapa.

Llamaron a la puerta y segundos después, la reina de DunBroch hizo acto de presencia… otra vez.

Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

─ Estás bellísima, mi amor.

─ Que no se te ocurra llorar, por favor te lo pido.

Elinor se acercó al tocador y tomó un poco del maquillaje que estaba puesto sobre éste, le puso un poco de pintalabios, rubor y algo de sombra en los ojos.

─ La capa, Maudie─ presionó la reina, la mujer sacó una caja enorme del armario.

─ ¿Qué capa?

─ Tu prometido te compró una capa de piel de oso blanco, las novias vikingas las usan.

Procedió a ponérsela, era enorme y hermosa de un blanco impoluto que, una vez de pie, le arrastraba también, Merida estaba asombrada por los diseños del emblema de su pueblo en las sujetadoras.

─ La corona de flores, Maudie querida, y no olvides las muñequeras─ la regordeta mujer le dio lo que pidió rápidamente y terminaron de alistar a la princesa.

─ Ya estás lista─ Elinor la guio hasta el espejo, para observarla─. Puedes ir a alistarte, Maudie.

La nana asintió, hizo una reverencia y se marchó.

─ Te tengo una sorpresa para ti─ dijo en cuanto estuvieron solas─. Maudie va a quedarse contigo aquí.

Merida no lo podía creer.

─ ¿En serio?

─ Sí, tu padre y yo no queremos que estés sola en este lugar, rodeada de desconocidos, Maudie te hará compañía.

─ ¿Y qué dice ella?

─ Está decidida a quedarse, se ha traído sus cosas y ya está instalada.

Por primera vez desde que habían llegado, Merida se sintió aliviada.

─ Acabemos con esto de una vez─ dijo, decidida y se encaminó a la puerta.

─ Espera, tenemos que hablar de otra cosa.

La joven arqueó una ceja.

─ ¿Qué va mal?, si es sobre la boda de una vez me desligo de cualquier cosa, hice todo lo que me correspondía y…

─ No, para nada, todo con respecto a los preparativos está bien─ la princesa notó a su madre un poco nerviosa.

─ Bien, lo que sea que vayas a decirme, suéltalo.

─ Quiero que hablemos de la noche de bodas.

Merida abrió los ojos como platos.

Mierda, mierda.

* * *

**ACLARACIONES**

**¿Ya vieron HTTYD 3?, pues el vestido es el que tiene Astrid, para que se hagan a la idea hahah, es como si fuese ella pero en Merida.**

**Lo de la casa de los baños, el corte de cabello, las especias y lo demás lo saqué de paginas sobre las bodas escandinavas (vikingas) para darle más realismo a este asunto. **

* * *

**Holaaaaaaaa, aquí Harry Hale reportándose con un nuevo capítulo, a esos que me leen desde la oscuridad, dejen su review u.u que ningún daño hace, me alegra el corazón en realidad jejeje, a los que comentan, gracias por aún creer en esto, de verdad que hago lo que puedo y es con cariño para ustedes. **

**¿Ya me siguen en Instagram? ¿no? pues pueden encontrarme como iamharryhale, siganmeeeee porque por ahí estaré cuando voy actualizar todas mis historias! también estoy en Pinterest como iamharryh, tanto en Instagram como en Pinterest mi foto de perfil es la misma que la de fanfiction. **

**Entonces... ¿Review? ¿No? Ok. **

**Harry.**


	10. Charlas y tradiciones

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, la historia sí.

**Wand:** No lo tiene tan corto haha, imagina que es por debajo de la altura del hombro, obvio muy corto a diferencia de cómo lo tenía, pronto verás por qué. Aquí está el nuevo cap. disfrútalo y espero tu Review. Saludos, Harry.

**Guest:** Siempre un gusto leerte, eh aquí el nuevo capituo, ojalá que sea de tu agrado como los demás. Vamos a leernos, eso podría apostarlo. Saludos, Harry.

.

.

.

_**Hiccup**_

─ Mira, no tenemos que hablar de eso─ trató de zafarse─. Papá y yo hablamos cuando tenía quince, tu sabes, cuando no estabas. Así que hay que dejarlo ahí, ¿no?

─ Lo sé y lo entiendo, pero no quiero hablarte del tema en sí, sino de lo que será la noche de bodas…

─ Voy a detenerte, no es necesario, enserio.

─ Dime ¿sabes algo sobre la tradicional noche de bodas?

─ Sé que es lo de _consumar_ el matrimonio, pero entérate que no habrá noche de bodas.

─ ¿Qué? ─Valka abrió los ojos, incrédula.

─ Lo que escuchaste, no voy a _dormir_ con Merida, es una desconocida, y yo no voy por la vida haciéndolo con desconocidos.

Su madre negó con la cabeza.

─ Con lo que me dijiste solo compruebas lo que yo ya sabía.

Hiccup levantó una ceja interrogante en su dirección.

─ Eres un vikingo y no sabes absolutamente nada de las tradiciones de tu pueblo.

─ Lo que sea que vayas a decirme, solo hazlo.

─ Es fundamental que consuman el matrimonio porque, o lo hacen delante de la Anciana o, le entregan la prueba.

─ ¡¿Qué cosa?!

─ La sabana manchada de sangre, hijo, la prueba de que Merida llegó virgen al matrimonio, con esa sabana la Anciana determinará cuando es que se convertirán en padres.

El rey de los dragones deseó que, precisamente, un dragón lo quemara ahí mismo.

* * *

_**Merida**_

─ Voy a ser lo más sincera que pueda─ comenzó, cruzándose de brazos─, ya hablamos de esto hace años y la verdad es que no estoy interesada en volver a pasar por esa humillación otra vez.

Elinor la miró, pasmada.

─ Sin ofender, mamá.

─ Me queda claro que tocamos el tema antes, pero quiero hablarte de lo que será la noche de bodas, la tradición que trae consigo…

─ ¿Tradición? ¿es que en este lugar todo es tradición? ─se exaltó la joven─. Dime cuando es que se van a terminar las traiciones.

─ Valka me habló de esto anoche, no supe como tomarlo al principio, pero vas a tener que acoplarte porque…─ se quedó callada.

─ ¿Porque qué?

─ Porque yo pasé por lo mismo.

Entonces Merida se calló y dejó que su madre hablara, después de soltar un suspiro, Elinor comenzó de nuevo.

─ Cuando llegué el momento, yacerás con tu esposo y a la mañana siguiente le entregarán a la Anciana, que es la sacerdotisa del reino, la sabana manchada con la sangre de tu virgini…

─ ¡Basta ya! ─la calló la princesa, molesta y abochornada─. Ya pueden, tú y Valka, irse olvidando de esa tradición porque no voy a acostarme con Hiccup.

─ ¿Qué has dicho?

─ Dije que no voy a estar con él de esa manera, no lo conozco y no pienso hacerlo con alguien a quien no conozco.

Se cruzó de brazos, obstinada.

─ Lamento decirte que tendrás que hacerlo, porque o le entregan la sabana ensangrentada, o lo hacen delante de ella.

─ ¡¿Es que se han vuelto locas?! ¡¿Cómo para qué quiere la maldita sabana?!

─ Para comprobar que llegaste virgen al matrimonio─ Elinor no se dejó alterar por los gritos de su hija─. Puede parecer ofensivo, pero esa sangre le dirá a la Anciana cuando es que tú y tu marido serán bendecidos con un hijo.

¿Hijo?

Merida solo negó con la cabeza.

No podía estar pasándole eso, simplemente era demasiado.

* * *

_**Hiccup**_.

─ ¿No existe otra manera?

Valka soltó una carcajada burlona.

─ Lo veo y no lo creo, el hombre que doma dragones está asustado de acostarse con su futura mujer.

─ No estoy asustado, pero ¿qué pretendes que haga? ¿qué me desnude delante de ella y le diga que se prepare?

Valka volvió a reír.

─ Cuando pase ni siquiera vas a sentir como llegaron a ese punto.

El joven rey suspiró.

─ Van a quedarse en esta casa durante la luna de miel─ habló de nuevo─, en vista de que no sabrías que hacer en otro lugar, habrá dos mujeres que se encargarán de cocinarles y lavarles durante las próximas dos semanas. Debes pasar el mayor tiempo posible con tu esposa, para que te acostumbres a ella y ella a ti.

─ ¿Tengo otra opción?

─ No, no la tienes─ su madre se acercó a él y le alisó la capa─. Ya terminamos de hablar, ahora, vamos a que te cases.

"_Si no hay más remedio_"

* * *

_**Merida.**_

─ ¿Qué pasa si no quiero tener hijos?

─ Me casé con tu padre cuando tenía quince años─ comenzó a relatar, ignorando su pregunta─. Él acababa de ascender al trono con solo diecisiete, ambos éramos jóvenes e inexpertos, pero ahí estábamos, juntos contra lo que sea que viniera. La mujer que crió a tu padre no estaba contenta con que, de muchas princesas, él me eligiera a mí, la más mandona de todas, así que también hizo eso de la sabana, para comprobar que tu padre fuese el primer hombre en mi vida, mandó traer a un sacerdote de Las Ciudades Libres y éste vió que tendríamos una hija cinco años después de la boda y que vendrían trillizos otros ocho años después. Y aquí estamos.

─ ¿Y se supone que esta historia va a hacer que me sienta mejor?

─ Tienes veinte años, la edad que yo tenía cuando naciste, puede que tardes más tiempo que yo, por eso, en uno de los viajes que hicimos, compré unas pequeñas plantas que Maudie te preparará para que no te quedes embarazada muy pronto.

Merida suspiró, derrotada.

─ ¿Es muy tarde para desertar de este matrimonio?

─ Lo es─ la besó en la frente y le acomodó el vestido una última vez─. Una cosa más.

─ No, por favor.

─ Esta es sencilla, la luna de miel la pasarán en una pintoresca cabaña que tiene tu futuro marido dentro de uno de los valles de Berk, antes de que me preguntes por qué, es para que se acostumbren el uno al otro, pero siéntete más tranquila, Maudie y otra mujer se quedarán con ustedes, les lavarán y les cocinarán, y serán dos semanas solamente.

─ Ni siquiera voy a quejarme porque sé que nada de lo que diga lo cambiará─ se miró en el espejo una vez más y se encaminó a la salida de forma definitiva─. Vamos, se hace tarde para mi boda.

* * *

**ACLARACIONES.**

**Lo de la noche de bodas también lo saqué de internet, ojalá que no me haya pasado hahahha.**

* * *

**Buenoooooooooo, aquí el capitulo 10, que loco, espero que les guste, a los lectores anónimos, dejen su Review, escuché que, si lo hacen, se les cumple un deseo, síganme en Instagram como _iamharryhale_ y en Pinterest como _iamharryh_, porque por ahí anunciaré cuando voy a actualizar, también entre semana jejeje.**

**Entonces… ¿Review? ¿No? Ok.**

**Harry.**


	11. Boda

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, la historia es mía.

**Guest:** Enserio logras asustarme, claro que seguiré actualizando pero ten paciencia, me enfermé pero estoy de vuelta, así que calma, aquí está otro capítulo, espero lo disfrutes, sé que vamos a leernos. Saludos, Harry.

**Pampam**: ¿Qué ven mis ojos?, ajá, un nuevo lector, o lectora, espero que disfrutes este nuevo cap. ¿Nos leemos de nuevo?, Saludos, Harry.

**Wand**: Lo sé, pero estas tradiciones son necesarias para darle sabor a la historia, sip, yo también me sentí avergonzada haha, espero que nos leamos de nuevo y disfruta de esta actualización. Saludos, Harry.

**A Frozen Fan:** Jamás pensé que tendría un review tuyo porque te eh leído desde las sombras,estoy enamorada de Bajo el mismo techo, eh de decirte que te admiro y que una historia mía te guste es un gran honor, sin duda alguna tus reviews son de esos que curan el alma, los apodos que usas me fascinan debo admitirlo, y sip, estoy planeando algo de Helsa porque soy una gran fanática de esa parejita jojojo. Dime que vamos a leernos. Saludos, Harry.

.

.

.

_**Merida.**_

Tomó una bocanada de aire y se enderezó, su mano encarceló el brazo de su padre cuando ambos comenzaron a caminar en dirección del novio, admitía que todo estaba magníficamente decorado, la boda estaba siendo celebrada en un enorme prado, un fino manto de nieve cubría el suelo y su vestido y capa respectivos arrastraban por esta, levantó la barbilla, dándose un porte regio, entonces vio al hombre que se convertiría en su marido, y ¿por qué no?, se veía bastante bien con el traje de novio.

"_No pienses en eso_"

Trató de fingir que no había querido soltarse del brazo de su padre cuando llegaron junto a Hiccup y ambos tenían que entrar dentro del "_anillo de juramentos compuesto por piedras con runas_", cómo dijo la Anciana, un pequeño coro comenzó a cantar, Fergus le sonrió y se alejó junto a su madre, dejándolos ahí, parados delante de una enorme estatua de piedra con forma del difunto rey Estoico el Vasto, el tipo rubicundo, Patapez, y el bajito, Patán, se acercaron al rey de Berk con una caja de madera cuyo contenido era una espada que lucía antigua, sus hermanitos, Hamish y Hubert, hicieron lo propio, pero la espada de su caja era totalmente nueva.

─ Como la futura madre de sus hijos, te hace entrega de esta espada, que ha pertenecido a los antepasados de su familia por generaciones─ dijo la Anciana, con su vocecita, Hiccup tomó la espada─. Como tu futuro esposo, protector y padre de sus hijos, te hace entrega de una espada nueva, símbolo de protección y de una nueva tradición familiar.

Merida tomó la espada y ambos intercambiaron armas, con miradas solemnes, los votos comenzaron a pronunciarse colocando los anillos sobre sus manos, que se apoyaban sobre la punta de la espada nueva y vieja.

─ Yo, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock lll, jefe de este clan y rey de las tierras de Berk, te tomo a ti, Merida, princesa de DunBroch como mi legítima esposa, para amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida─ recitó el muchacho, mecánicamente.

─ Yo, Merida, princesa primogénita de DunBroch, te tomo a ti, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock lll, jefe de este clan y rey de las tierras de Berk como mi legítimo esposo, para amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida─ contestó de inmediato, recordando lo que su madre le había hecho ensayar.

─ Una cabra para Thor, una cerda para Frigga y un jabalí para Freyr – narró la Anciana después de que la joven terminó de hablar, mientras dos vikingos se acercaron y tras de ellos, procedieron a sacrificar los animales, la sangre se escurría rodeando el anillo de piedras con runas─. Que la sangre de estos sacrificios selle la unión de esta pareja.

Después procedió a cubrir sus manos unidas con una especie de banda adornada con hilo de oro, tomó su bastón e hizo una especie de señal con él, se hizo hacia atrás y tanto ella con Hiccup interpretaron que el momento había llegado, y con reticencia, se besaron.

─ ¡Por el jefe y la jefa! ─gritó el pueblo vikingo.

─ Por la reina y el rey─ gritó el pueblo escoces.

Las gaitas y los vítores no se hicieron esperar, los dragones escupieron fuego, dando un espectáculo digno de un gran día, cuando la nueva pareja de casados se separó, pudieron apreciar a sus respectivas madres con lagrimas en los ojos, ¡hasta los amigos de su marido lloraban!

─ ¡Ven! ─Brutacio haló a Patán hacia si─, llora en mi tupida y gruesa barba.

─ ¡Ay mis vidos! ─lloriqueó Patapez.

─ ¡Asco! ─se quejó Brutilda, pero recibió a Patapez, quien se había abalanzado hacia ella─. Bien, tu ganas, los hombres sensibles me gustan.

Sus padres y Valka se acercaron a felicitarlos, y Merida se pegó una sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

_**Hiccup.**_

Cuando la ceremonia terminó, y aunque solo había durado una hora, el rey ya estaba agotado, pero aún así se obligó a sonreír y a agradecer los buenos deseos que le daban todos aquellos que se acercaban a felicitarlos, su pueblo parecía estar contento con su esposa e Hiccup no sabía como manejar aquello.

Pero la única felicitación que le importaba llegó cuando _Chimuelo_ se acercó a ellos, con la lengua de fuera, relajado.

─ Vaya, vaya─ dijo su madre, con burla─. Parece que tendrás que compartir a tu humano, _Chimuelo_.

El dragón soltó un bufido, pero se acercó a su esposa, quien se quedó muy quieta, el rey soltó un jadeo de sorpresa cuando el _Furia Nocturna_ lamió a Merida y ésta soltó una risita nada propia de la chica seria que conocía.

Así que le agradaba a _Chimuelo_. Debía admitir que no lo esperaba.

Ambos se acercaron a la mesa de honor e iniciaron el banquete.

Sirvieron la comida e Hiccup se sentía satisfecho al ver a su gente, y a la de Merida, disfrutar de la fiesta.

"_Al menos ellos lo hacen_", con ese pensamiento, se bebió de golpe un cuerno de cerveza.

Los escoceses comenzaron a tocar las gaitas de nuevo, y las mujeres que venían del reino de DunBroch se dispusieron a bailar, algunas vikingas se unieron, fue más tarde, cuando vikingos y escoceses luchaban en un torneo amistoso, que el rey cayó en cuenta que, definitivamente, los dos pueblos ya eran uno solo.

Tampoco pasó por alto que, desde que la ceremonia terminó, no había soltado la mano de su esposa.

Dejó de cavilar en eso cuando vio a Astrid entre la multitud, charlando con uno de los hijos de los Lores, era alto y con el cabello largo y negro.

No tuvo tiempo de ponerse celoso porque vio que sus suegros se acercaban a ellos.

* * *

_**Merida.**_

─ ¿Cómo la están pasando? ─preguntó Elinor y Merida estuvo tentada de arrancarle el cuerno a su marido y lanzárselo a su madre para que se callara.

─ Todo es bastante agradable─ contestó Hiccup, educadamente.

─ ¿Sí?, pues que gusto─ dijo Fergus, después añadió con tono amenazante─. Mira chico, tu padre fue un gran amigo mío, pero si te pasas de listo…

─ ¡Fergus!

─ ¡Papá! ─lo que le faltaba, que su padre se pusiera a amenazar a Hiccup, no le veía el caso, después de todo, ya la había entregado a él.

El joven sonrió incómodamente.

─ No se preocupe, su majestad, yo…

Dejó las palabras al aire porque la reina Elinor se llevó a Fergus lejos de ahí.

─ Disculpa a mi padre─ se obligó a decir─, suele ser imprudente a veces.

Hiccup parecía sorprendido de que le hablara, y no lo culpaba, después de todo, no le había dirigido la palabra desde los votos matrimoniales.

─ No te preocupes, así son los padres─ le dio otro sorbo al cuerno─. Permíteme decirte que luces magnifica.

Las mejillas se le calentaron.

─ Gracias─ contestó, después atacó su platillo para no tener que decirle nada más.

Comieron y bebieron el resto de la velada, para cuando la fiesta terminó, faltando un par de horas para el amanecer, la pareja se preparó para marcharse.

Todo estaba perfecto hasta que recordó lo que había hablado con su madre.

* * *

_**Hiccup.**_

Se subió a la espalda de _Chimuelo_ y le ofreció la mano a Merida para ayudarla a subir, ésta la aceptó, pero a Hiccup le dio la impresión de que ella deseaba cualquier cosa menos irse de ahí.

Él se sentía igual.

El dragón parecía cómodo con el peso extra y la muchacha se sujetó fuertemente de él cuando _Chimuelo_ comenzó a ir más rápido. Llegaron a la cabaña en cuestión de minutos.

El _Furia Nocturna_, como si también hubiese ensayado, se alejó del lugar, internándose en el bosque y dejándolos solos.

Bien.

─ ¿Por qué no entramos?, hace frío aquí afuera─ sugirió su esposa apretándose en la capa y encaminándose hasta la cabaña.

─ Espera─ ella se detuvo y lo miró de una manera que tampoco supo interpretar─. Estamos casados ahora, así que, si me permites…

Sin añadir más, la cogió en brazos y se dispuso a entrar.

─ Déjame adivinar, ¿otra tradición? ─Hiccup advirtió sus mejillas sonrosadas.

─ Sip.

Con paso seguro, entraron y solo cuando estuvieron en la habitación principal, él la soltó.

"_Aquí vamos_".

* * *

**ACLARACIONES: **

**Todos los detalles de la boda los saqué de Internet y de algunas cosas que leí sobre la cultura escandinava, así que no me culpen de algún detalle que no les haya gustado jejej, traté de hacerlo más real para ustedes.**

**Traten de imaginar el vestuario de los novios tal y como aparece en HTTYD 3.**

* * *

**Lamento la tardanza, pero estaba muy enferma, ahora volví BUT, esta semana inician mis exámenes, trataré de actualizar, lo prometo. **

**¿Ya me siguen en Instagram?, porque ahí anuncio cuando es que voy a actualizar. Me encuentran como iamharryhale. SIGANMEEEEEEEE.**

**Entonces... ¿Review? ¿No? Ok.**

**Harry.**


	12. Noche de Bodas y Revelaciones

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, la historia sí.

**Guest: Hola, no te preocupes, no pasa nada, me alegra saber que alguien está feliz con esta historia que, en realidad, no pensé que le gustaría a nadie, siguen más capítulos, gracias por comentar. Sé que vamos a leernos. Harry.**

**Wand: Hola, chiquilla distraída, déjame decirte que tu situación me pasa… seguido, pero así es esto, gracias por comentar y en efecto, lo prometido es deuda, aquí el nuevo cap, hago changuitos para que este también te guste. ¿Nos leemos o hasta después? xd. Harry.**

**A Frozen Fan: ah, la tía Frozen, la reina del Helsa, chica, pienso que estás entrando en los brazos del Mericcup y ojalá que esta historia te esté gustando, gracias por leer y dejar esos bellísimos, suculentos y gorditos reviews, cada que veo que tengo uno tuyo, mi corazoncito salta. Disfruta del nuevo y goloso capitulo. ¿Nos leemos?, Saludos, Harry.**

.

.

.

_**Hiccup.**_

"_¿Todavía estoy a tiempo de largarme?_" se preguntó, pero al encontrarse en la habitación principal, sus esperanzas se fueron al demonio, "_Es solo una chica, cómo cualquier otra. Cómo Astrid_"

Claro que no lo era, pero quería convencerse a si mismo de que sí.

Era hombre, sí, tenía debilidad por las muchachas bonitas, y Merida, su esposa, era una bastante bonita.

"_Hermosa_"

Pero no quitaba el hecho de que era una completa extraña, una desconocida con la que había intercambiado pequeñas frases en contadas ocasiones, ¿cómo pretendían que pasara la noche con ella, así nada más?

"_Es lo que los matrimonios arreglados hacen_"

Imitó a su esposa, quien se deshizo de sus botas, él se quitó la única que usaba, y la capa de piel, procedió a colgarla, tuvo el detalle de ayudar a Merida a hacer lo mismo con la suya, removió los troncos en la chimenea para avivar el fuego y que la habitación estuviera más cálida.

"_Si ya vamos a acostarnos…_"

Entonces las vió sobre la mesa, una botella nueva de hidromiel y dos copas los esperaban, Hiccup sintió que eran como un regalo de los dioses. A ver, tanto él como su esposa habían bebido en la fiesta, pero buen cuidado pusieron en no tomar demasiado, Hiccup estaba seguro que ni su madre ni sus ahora suegros tolerarían un desaire de parte de ambos provocado por una borrachera, al mirar a la pelirroja, entendió que ella pensaba lo mismo. Pero ahí, en esas cuatro paredes y lejos de los ojos escrutadores de los demás, podían aprovechar esa ventaja para ganar valor.

─ ¿Quieres un poco? ─ preguntó educadamente, mientras se acercaba y abría la botella. Merida asintió y le recibió una copa.

─ Gracias─ respondió, bebiéndose de golpe el contenido. Aparentemente, ella tenía pensado el mismo plan. Bien.

Para cuando la botella estaba vacía, ambos novios reían a mandíbula batiente, sentados en la enorme cama y hablando con más libertad.

─ Y mi madre me dijo─ relató el rey entrecortadamente por el licor─: Tienes que acostarte con ella, para que tengas un heredero.

La chica soltó una carcajada enorme ante la ebria imitación que hacía su esposo de su ahora suegra.

─ La mía dijo que la Anciana miraría la sabana y diría cuando tendríamos un bebé.

Más risas, Merida incluso se apoyó en el hombro de Hiccup para recuperar el aire.

─ Aún no quiero hijos─ sentenció el varón, con un naciente tono coqueto mientras se acercaba a los labios de su esposa.

─ Tranquilo, no los habrá─ acortó la distancia que los separaba para besarlo intensamente, de alguna manera, Hiccup quedó encima de ella.

─ Mataría por ver que se esconde bajo este vestido tan lindo─ confesó el joven rey, su esposa soltó una carcajada borracha.

Se lo quitó de encima y se puso de pie, envalentonada por el hidromiel que corría por sus venas, se quitó el vestido coquetamente delante de los ojos extasiados del castaño, quien parecía perdido en sus curvas. Gruñó ligeramente al ver el escote del diminuto camisón que cubría a la pelirroja.

─ Tu turno─ lo retó la ahora reina, no tuvo que decírselo de nuevo porque Hiccup se puso de pie de inmediato, tambaleándose en el proceso, y se quitó la parte superior del traje y el cinturón, antes de poder hacer nada más, Merida se acercó para besarlo, Hiccup la empujó hasta la cama, se quitó la prótesis y se posicionó encima de ella, besándola con fuerza, Merida lo recibió, gustosa, soltó un jadeo al sentir la masculinidad de su marido presionándose sobre su estómago, una oleada de calor que nunca había sentido le recorrió la espalda.

Con impaciencia, Hiccup le quitó el camisón de encima, rasgándolo un poco en el proceso, liberando los pechos grandes y lechosos de su esposa mientras ella acariciaba su estomago marcado, tenía la piel muy blanca y salpicada de pecas que le daban un aire apetecible, la muchachita no se quedó atrás y, sentándose, casi le arrancó el pantalón y la ropa interior a su esposo, afortunadamente ya tenía las mejillas coloreadas por el licor, pero igualmente ver a Hiccup como había llegado al mundo le quitó el aliento, mientras él devoraba sus pechos, ella acariciaba su miembro, los gemidos y jadeos empezaban a inundar la habitación.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lista, Merida abrió las piernas e Hiccup entendió lo que quería, porque él también lo quería, se posicionó listo para entrar y mientras la besaba, entró de golpe, arrancándole un gritito de la pelirroja y también su virginidad, estuvo quieto algunos segundos, dándole tiempo para que el cuerpo inexperto de su esposa se acostumbrara, hasta que ella comenzó a moverse y él con ella. Los gemidos y jadeos fueron subiendo de tono y los novios de nivel. Hiccup se desplomó sobre Merida cuando acabó, exhaustos y con una pequeña capa de sudor cubriendo sus pieles.

En medio de todo y con el licor nublando su mente, logró pensar "_Y tu que no quería estar con una desconocida_"

Para cuando terminaron la última vez, el sol ya había salido y ambos cayeron finalmente rendidos, cansados y saciados.

* * *

**_Merida._**

Cuando abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue el rostro dormido bocabajo de Hiccup a centímetros del suyo, apretó los dientes para no gritar, sentía el cuerpo un poco pesado y tuvo que retenerse para no gritar una segunda vez al notarse totalmente desnuda bajo las cálidas mantas, dirigió su mirada hacia su marido para comprobar que, en efecto, se encontraba en la misma situación que ella.

Así que lo habían hecho.

"_Espero que ya estés contenta, mamá_".

Un toque en la puerta la hizo saltar ligeramente, con cuidado de no despertar a su marido, se levantó de la cama y buscó una túnica, no se sorprendió al encontrar ropa suya en el armario de roble, se miró en el espejo del tocador, al menos no lucía mal, el alivio la inundó cuando vio a Maudie sosteniendo una pequeña charola con una taza llena de un líquido violáceo.

─ Bebe o embarázate─ dijo la mujer mayor y Merida tomó la taza de inmediato─. Con cuidado, está caliente.

─ ¿Qué hora es? ─salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta, lo último que quería era lidiar con Hiccup en ese momento, así que estaban en el pasillo, hablando y ella sorbiendo el té.

─ Media tarde, si tienes hambre dímelo, la comida está lista─ informó Maudie, y la pelirroja agradeció que ella no hiciera comentario alguno sobre lo que evidentemente había pasado entre Hiccup y ella.

─ Comer algo estaría bien…

Fue interrumpida cuando otra mujer− dedujo que era la vikinga que ayudaría a Maudie a atenderlos− llegó hasta ellas.

─ Lamento molestarla, alteza, pero la Anciana está esperando por usted y por el rey, sus madres también.

Merida sintió que el color se le iba del rostro.

─ Denos… denos un par de minutos.

Le dio la taza vacía a Maudie y las dos mucamas se retiraron, suspiró y entró a la habitación, Hiccup ya no estaba dormido, sino que salía del baño, con el pantalón y la prótesis puesta.

"_Gracias a los dioses_" pensó, no quería verlo desnudo… de momento.

─ Me acaban de decir que la Anciana y nuestras madres están esperando fuera─ informó, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, no dejaría que pensara que estaba incomoda por lo de la noche anterior.

─ Al mal paso darle prisa─ contestó, tocaron a la puerta─. Pase.

La diminuta mujer que era la Anciana entró, seguida de Valka y Elinor.

─ Buenas tardes─ dijeron ambas madres, mirando encantadas a sus hijos.

Ellos no contestaron, la Anciana miró a los recién casados, de forma insistente.

Ambos se hicieron a un lado, dándole el paso, la viejecilla miró detenidamente a la arrugada y manchada sabana que alguna vez fue blanca y levantó cuatro dedos temblorosos y huesudos.

A Merida se le encogió el estómago.

─ ¿Cuatro días? ─preguntó Elinor─, ¿en cuatro días quedarán embarazados?

La pelirroja no pasó por alto el evidente entusiasmo de su madre, más sin en cambio, la Anciana negó con la cabeza.

─ ¿Cuatro semanas? ¿Cuatro meses? ─fue el turno de Valka para preguntar.

Ella negó de nuevo.

─ ¿Cuatro años?

La viejecita sonrió y la nueva reina de Berk se contuvo para no soltar un suspiro que dejara entrever su alivio.

Cuatro años eran los que tenía antes de darle un hijo a Hiccup.

En ese momento pensó muchas cosas, tenía cuatro años antes de que trajera a un bebé a ese mundo, antes de que se convirtiera en madre, también pensó en como debían lucir, ella con una túnica cubriendo su desnudez, Hiccup vistiendo solo unos pantalones, ambos descalzos y despeinados, pálidos con las mejillas arreboladas de la indignación y la vergüenza.

Cuatro años parecían demasiado y al mismo tiempo nada.

* * *

**Hola, espero que este capitulo haya logrado sus expectativas. **

**Entonces... ¿Review? ¿No? Ok.**

**Harry.**


	13. Primer día

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, la historia sí.

.

.

.

**Guest:** Hola, hola, gracias por aún seguir creyendo esta historia, leer tus reviews me alegran haha, gracias por esperar y entender que es difícil escribir esta trama, no me gusta que todo pase muy rápido, no soy de esas personas que en el capitulo 1 se detestan y en el numero 4 se aman con locura, Merida no es de esa manera, así que esto va para largo y agradecería mucho que aun siguieras tras de esto. ¿Nos leemos?, Saludos, Harry.

**Daga Uchiha:** Gracias por comentar, y concuerdo contigo, ¿Por qué no hay un crossover que junte a mis bebés?, sé que sería un éxito, continuaré claro, no soy de las que abandonan sus proyectos, y calma, nuevos recuerdos de noches como esa se aproximan, ¿te parece si nos leemos de nuevo?, Saludos, Harry.

**Wand:** Elinor es una loquilla, eso no está en discusión haha, gracias por comentar, ¿sigues teniendo interés por esta historia¡, porque aquí está otro capítulo, disfrútalo. Hay que leernos de nuevo, saludos, Harry. PS: ¡arriba el alcohol!

**A Frozen Fan:** chiquilla mía, oh fiel seguidora del Mericcup y el Helsa, hago lo que puedo para estar a la altura de lo que esperas chica, puedo asegurarte que como sigan por ese camino, Elinor y Valka no tardan en toparse de frente con las flechas de la pelirroja y el fuego del castaño, ojalá aún te interese leer esta historia, mil gracias por comentar. ¿Podemos leernos de nuevo?, Saluditos, Harry.

**Karypiscilla:** No debes esperar más, alma en desgracias, porque hay nuevo capítulo, solo espero que aún haya algún atisbo de interés en ti, muchas gracias por comentar y esperaré tu review, yo digo que nos leamos, ¿Qué dices?, Harry.

* * *

_**Merida.**_

Apretó los dientes cuando Maudie tiró con fuerza de un mechón de sus cabellos de fuego.

─ ¡Carajo, Maudie!

─ Cuida esa boca cuando te dirijas a mí, puede que seas la reina de este lugar, pero yo cuidé de ti desde que naciste y me debes respeto.

La joven reina se obligó a no replicar.

─ Me ha dolido.

─ Lo sé linda, pero ahora eres una mujer casada y debes portar trenzas.

Si algo detestaba Merida de Berk, su nuevo reino, era las tradiciones que venían de la mano, una de ellas consistía en que, al haberse casado, debía presentarse en sociedad con, al menos, una trenza como símbolo marital. Se encontraban en la recamara que compartía con su esposo, la pelirroja con la frente recostada en el regazo de su nana, quien unía algunos de sus mechones de la parte de atrás de la cabeza en una trenza, después recogió el resto del cabello en un moño alto y soltó algunos mechones para enmarcar su rostro pálido.

─ Ya está─ anunció la nana─. Date prisa, aún falta el vestido.

La pelirroja resopló, pero aun así dejó que la mujer mayor la metiera en uno de los vestidos que trajo con ella de DunBroch.

─ ¿Estás nerviosa?

─ ¿Nerviosa? ¿Cómo por qué?

─ Bueno, desde hoy comienzan tus deberes de reina.

Si antes no sentía el menor atisbo de nervios, ahora podía jurar que se arrastraban desde la punta de sus pies hasta donde le nacía el cabello, tragó duro.

─ No sé si seré una buena reina para los vikingos.

─ ¿De qué hablas?, el pueblo de tu marido te adora─ Maudie le sonrió con dulzura─. Ponte la capa, niña, hace frío afuera.

Merida se inclinó un poco para que Maudie la rodeara con dicha prenda.

─ ¿Cómo volverán ustedes al palacio?

─ Afuera están los jinetes de tu esposo, la otra mujer me dijo que nos iríamos con ellos…

La puerta abriéndose interrumpió a su nana, Hiccup entró.

─ Todo está listo para que nos vayamos─ anunció, mirándola directamente, la pelirroja asintió y salió acompañada de Maudie hasta donde la esperaban.

_Chimuelo_ pareció alegrarse cuando la vio, enseguida se acercó a ella y le dio un lengüetazo, Merida soltó una risita y no sintió tanta reticencia de su parte cuando tuvo que subirse nuevamente a la espalda del dragón, aún así puso buen cuidado de aferrase disimuladamente de la cintura de su esposo.

Se dijo que lo hacía porque era nueva en el arte de montar a las bestias de fuego.

* * *

**_Hiccup._**

Un sentimiento de calma lo inundó cuando escuchó los vítores de su pueblo al verlo de regreso después de dos semanas de estar fuera.

"_De luna de miel, no te hagas el tonto_".

Ayudó a Merida a bajar de la espalda de _Chimuelo,_ su amigo parecía encantado con su esposa y ese era un punto a favor de la pelirroja, la cogió de la mano y avanzaron hasta llegar al lugar donde se encontraba su madre, radiante de verlos juntos.

─ Que bueno que ya están aquí─ comentó con entusiasmo, entonces se dirigió a Merida─. Linda, tus padres volvieron a DunBroch un par de días después de que los visitamos, pero tu madre dijo que volverían muy pronto.

Hiccup se dominó a tiempo y no soltó un sonido exasperado, amaba a su madre y respetaba a su suegra, pero no podía evitar sentirse hastiado cuando las dos mujeres mayores estaban sobre ellos, presionándolos. Merida le agradeció y ambos ingresaron al enorme comedor, donde todos los vikingos degustaban del banquete de bienvenida.

Les sirvieron la comida e Hiccup esperó pacientemente a que la pelirroja probara el guiso, quería ver su expresión ante el sabor, pero ella siguió comiendo, después tomó una pierna de la enorme ave que estaba al centro y se la terminó completa.

─ Alguien tiene buen diente─ rió Brutilda─. ¿No, Merida?

El rey dragón abrió los ojos como platos ante el comentario de la rubia, miró a su esposa y después volvió la vista hacia Brutilda cuando ésta soltó un pequeño alarido, Brutacio le había propinado un sape.

─ ¿Y eso por qué? ─exigió saber, mientras se frotaba la zona afectada.

─ No seas igualada─ espetó su gemelo, se dirigió a Merida─. Disculpe usted, mi hermana aún no se gobierna del todo.

La carcajada que dejó escapar la pelirroja tomó por sorpresa a todos.

─ No, no, está bien─ dijo entre risas─, les dije que podían llamarme por mi nombre.

Hiccup recordó entonces el comentario fuera de lugar que hizo Patán en la fiesta de compromiso y de inmediato le advirtió con la mirada que no lo hiciera de nuevo, el aludido se quedó callado.

El resto de la velada fue agradable, el castaño debía admitir que estaba impresionado con la actitud que estaba tomando su mujer, era amable, risueña y parlanchina con todos los que se acercaban a saludarla, a pesar de que insistía en que la llamaran por su nombre, muchos de los vikingos seguían dirigiéndose a ella por _usted_, bebía y comía de tal manera que no parecía una princesa, no se dio cuenta de lo ensimismado que estaba mirándola hasta que Patapez le picó las costillas con disimulo, Hiccup le prestó atención y el hombre robusto le indicó que mirara en cierto punto con un movimiento de la cabeza, el castaño volvió la vista y tragó duro cuando sus ojos atraparon los azules de Astrid.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba mirándolo?

* * *

_**Merida.**_

Despachó a Maudie cuando ésta llegó junto a ella para ayudarla a prepararse para dormir.

─ No tienes que ayudarme a vestirme y a desvestirme siempre─ dijo, cruzada de brazos─. Antes no lo hacías.

─ Antes no estabas casada─ contraatacó, pero terminó yéndose a su habitación después de que la pelirroja se negara rotundamente a recibir su ayuda.

Tragó saliva y entró a la enorme habitación que, desde ahora, compartiría con su esposo, para su alivio él no estaba ahí, así que procedió a quitarse la capa y el vestido rápidamente, los dejó en una silla y se embutió en un camisón que encontró en el espacioso armario, ahora lleno con su ropa, se soltó el cabello y se dispuso a acostarse, entonces Hiccup entró y se quedó parado en la puerta, sin saber que hacer, finalmente ella se acercó a la cama y él comenzó a desvestirse, Merida fingió estar demasiado ocupada destendiendo las sabanas para evitar mirarlo, bien, ya lo había visto desnudo y era su marido, se suponía que no debía estar avergonzada, pero era sincera consigo misma y aceptaba no recordar demasiado de esa noche, estaba por meterse en la cama, hasta que recordó algo.

─ ¿Qué lado prefieres? ─preguntó, durante sus días de _luna de miel_, ambos habían dormido en diferentes lados, pero ella quería establecer uno propio.

─ Decide tú─ contestó el castaño, tomando dirección hacia ella, Merida no se lo pensó dos veces y se recostó en el izquierdo, dándole la espalda, Hiccup la imitó─. Buenas noches.

Merida fingió que se quedó dormida.

Ni siquiera se sorprendió a la mañana siguiente cuando, al despertar, lo primero que vieron sus ojos fue el rostro dormido de Hiccup, de alguna manera y aunque se dieran la espalda al dormir, siempre amanecían cara a cara.

Se levantó, tomó un vestido limpio y se vistió, después trató de imitar el peinado que Maudie le hizo el día anterior, consiguiendo una trenza un poco torcida.

─ ¿Vas a desayunar? ─Hiccup la miraba desde la cama, recién despertando, ella asintió y esperó pacientemente a que él se vistiera. Parecía haberle agarrado el gusto a caminar con ella de la mano, desde que se habían casado, Merida no podía recordar ni un solo día en donde acompañara al castaño y este no uniera sus manos.

Llegaron al enorme comedor y se sentaron junto a los amigos del rey, Brutilda bromeaba y Patán metía la pata mientras ella e Hiccup reían de las incoherencias de Patapez y Brutacio.

─ Tuve que pelearme por esta pierna─ una chica rubia que no conocía se sentó en el espacio vacío entre los gemelos─, pero valió absolutamente la…

Se cayó en cuanto los miró, para ser más precisos, Merida notó que dejó de hablar en cuanto sus miradas chocaron.

─… pena─ terminó y la pelirroja sintió que el ambiente se tensaba.

* * *

**_Hiccup._**

Decir que no esperaba la presencia de Astrid era poco, supuso que no quería estar cerca de él y que se mantendría lejos, pero también sabía que algún día tendría que enfrentarse a tenerla a ella y a su mujer juntas.

"_Sé fuerte_".

─ Creo que no te eh presentado a Astrid─ comenzó el castaño─, es una gran amiga y parte importante de nuestro equipo.

Ni los gemelos ni Patán discutieron su elección de palabras, la mirada incómoda de la rubia se tornó dura cuando lo miró.

─ Astrid, ella es Merida, mi esposa─ se negó a obedecer a su cuerpo y no soltó la mano de la pelirroja, quien miraba a la recién llegada con curiosidad.

─ Es un gusto─ dijo la reina, para romper el silencio que se había cernido en la mesa─. Llámame Merida…

─ El gusto es todo mío, majestad─ Hiccup ocultó la sorpresa que le causó el tono educado y amigable de Astrid hacia su esposa─. Discúlpenme, olvidé que Eret me espera.

Una vez que la rubia se marchó, Patán y Brutacio retomaron las riendas de la conversación, protagonizando un drama por un cuerno de cerveza, Brutilda, Patapez y Merida de buena gana rieron, pero Hiccup sabía que su mujer no era estúpida, y le quedó más que claro cuando ésta le soltó la mano y no dejó que la tomara de nuevo todas las veces que lo intentó.

"_Ay Astrid_"

* * *

_**Merida.**_

─ ¿Y bien?

─ A las mujeres de la cocina les encanta alardear, pero en cuanto toqué el tema de las chicas del escuadrón del rey, se pusieron recelosas.

─ Por supuesto que se pusieron así, saben que puedes contarme algo.

─ Pero si en algo soy experta, es en el fino arte del espionaje─ comentó vanidosamente su nana mientras le cepillaba el cabello.

─ Claro que sí─ concedió la joven reina, si ella de algo podía presumir, era que no era estúpida, así que no se tragó para nada el _gran amiga y parte importante de nuestro equipo _que su esposo dijo durante el almuerzo, dedujo que él y la tal Astrid fueron-o eran- más que _amigos_ y _compañeros_, bien, no estaba celosa, pero no le gustaba nada que le vieran la cara, así que envió a Maudie con ordenes estrictas de obtener más información acerca de esa _relación_─. Ahora dime qué averiguaste.

─ _Meredith*_ y _Vezka*_ dijeron que todos creían que ella sería la que se casaría con el rey, pero que jamás hicieron nada oficial.

─ Porque llegué yo y me casé con él. Debe odiarme.

─ Ellas dicen que esa Astrid es de carácter fuerte, que iba de aquí para allá con tu marido, aunque eso cambió cuando él anunció que se casaba con una princesa.

─ Eso no significa que no me odie.

─ No creo que sea tan tonta como para ir diciendo por ahí que odia a la reina, es decir, no creo que tu esposo le permita que diga ese tipo de cosas de ti.

Merida estuvo tentada de contradecirla, por la forma en la que Hiccup la había mirado, no estaba tan segura.

Más tarde, cuando el castaño llegó a la habitación, ella no se molestó en mirarlo siquiera.

* * *

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Los nombres de las vikingas que le corrieron el chisme a Maudie son totalmente invento mío, jejeje.**

**Lo de las trenzas lo leí de la mitología nórdica.**

**Merida aún no ama a Hiccup y él tampoco a ella, pero está claro que atracción si hay.**

* * *

**Primero que nada quiero disculparme por tardar casi dos meses, jejeje, no tengo vergüenza ni excusa porque bien que publiqué otras historias, pero para ser sincera la inspiración y la imaginación me abandonaron, ser _senior_ está pudiendo conmigo, prometo esforzarme y actualizar más seguido, pero ustedes deben poner más de su parte, hay quienes leen y no comentan, admito que me decepciono mucho al leer reviews tan cortitos, me desmotiva que no me digan que piensan de esta historia, si no es lo suficientemente buena o sí lo es, cuénteme que les parece y que no, me encanta leerlos, lo juro.**

**A veces no sé porque les sigo pidiendo review porque, o no me lo dan, o solo me envían un par de frases. Aún así los quiero.**

**Harry.**


	14. ¿Primera pelea?

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, la historia sí.

.

.

.

**Guest:** Amiga, soy una _ella,_ jejeje, gracias por esperar, espero que este cap. te haga feliz, también te agradezco por seguir aquí, esperando por más Mericcup. Algo me dice que vamos a leernos, saludos. Harry.

**Karypriscilla:** Gracias por tus palabras y por entender lo duro que es cuando no hay inspiración, espero que este capítulo te guste, aguardando por tu review. Yo digo que sigamos leyéndonos, ¿Qué te parece?, saludos, Harry.

**A Frozen Fan:** Ah, la tía Frozen, reina de reinas, tus reviews son lo mejor que recibo cuando actualizo, tus análisis profundos son lo que a los autores avaros nos gusta, ojalá que este nuevo capítulo llene tus expectativas, gracias por seguir leyendo lo que escribo, por cierto, estoy atorada con el nuevo capitulo de Pequeño Secreto, llevo mucho escrito pero la verdad no sé si vaya a gustar, pero trataré de terminar pronto, en fin, aquí estoy, lista y en espera de tu fabuloso review. Saluditos, Harry.

* * *

_**Hiccup.**_

La noche anterior ni siquiera le dedicó una mirada, y estaba seguro que ese día no sería diferente, su esposa se dedicó a vestirse en el más absoluto de los silencios, sin molestarse en darle los buenos días, dejó que la tomara de la mano hasta llegar al gran comedor, pero en cuanto se sentaron, buen cuidado puso en tener las manos ocupadas para que no pudiera unirlas de nuevo.

La pelirroja reía y hablaba con todo el mundo, parecía estar llevando bien aquello de ser reina, pero su semblante cambió a uno más receloso en cuanto Astrid volvió a sentarse en la misma mesa que ellos.

─ Entonces─ Brutacio inició la conversación después de un momento de silencio─ ¿qué vamos a hacer hoy, oh gran rey _Hipi?_

─ Lo de siempre, quiero saber como están los dragones, saldremos a buscar más…

─ Escuché decir a los pescadores que habían visto a un par de _cola cuernos_ en la bahía del norte─ se metió Astrid, pero Hiccup evitó mirarla.

─ Patán y Patapez─ los susodichos lo miraron─, quiero que vayan a ver que pasa ahí.

─ Seguro─ mascullaron mientras seguían engullendo la comida.

Se volvió hacia Merida, quien charlaba con Brutilda animadamente.

─ ¿Vienes conmigo?

La joven negó con la cabeza, pero Brutilda habló antes de que la aludida lo hiciera.

─ Yo voy a quedarme con ella─ anunció. Astrid la miró de inmediato.

─ Pero si ayer dijiste que iríamos a la bahía…

─ Bah, tengo que enseñarle a nuestra reina como trabajamos─ la otra rubia le quitó importancia con un gesto de la mano─. Apuesto que puedes arreglártelas tu sola.

─ Como gustes.

Hiccup no pasó por alto la mirada molesta de Astrid antes de que se marchara.

* * *

_**Merida.**_

─ Este lugar es genial─ comentó mientras entraban en la espaciosa herrería, Bocón las vió y se acercó a ellas.

─ Buen día mi señora, Brutilda, ¿qué puedo hacer por ustedes?

─ Voy a mostrarle como se hacen las cosas por aquí─ contestó la rubia─. Ya puedes ir yendo a ocuparte de tus asuntos.

Bocón la miró molesto, se disculpó con Merida y volvió a sus actividades.

─ ¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer?

─ Aquí hacemos de todo, sillas para los dragones, armas, escudos, lo que quieras─ explicó─. Por allá─ apuntó a lo que parecía una oficina─, está la zona privada de Hiccup, ahí tiene sus diseños y lo que quiera que hace para _Chimuelo_, es un dragón muy mimado.

─ Ya─ contestó la pelirroja─. ¿Por qué no me enseñas los arcos que tienen?

─ Eso está en la armería, a un par de minutos de aquí─ se dirigieron al lugar, siendo detenidas por algunos vikingos que saludaban a Merida─. Eres muy popular, no creo que el pueblo quisiera a otra reina que no fueras tú.

_"Aquí está mi oportunidad"._

─ ¿Había otra candidata?

─ Oh, sí, por mucho tiempo pensamos que Hiccup iba a casarse con Astrid, siempre estaban juntos─ Brutilda la hizo entrar en la armería─. Pero al final, él fue más listo.

─ ¿Por qué lo dices?

─ Porque Astrid es Astrid, no pegaban juntos, se parecen demasiado.

Merida analizó algunos de los arcos que encontró antes de contestar.

─ Debió de quererla mucho, es decir, estuvieron juntos por años ¿no?

─ Yo creo que no lo suficiente, cinco años de solo darse sus toques por aquí y por allá─ dijo Brutilda inconscientemente─. El rey Estoico quería que Astrid fuera la futura jefa de Berk, pero Hiccup nunca quiso casarse con ella.

Eso era nuevo, no sabía que su difunto suegro había echo planes de boda para su hijo con anterioridad.

─ ¿Qué hay de ella? ¿tampoco quiso casarse?

─ Al principio no, pero al final como que sí, aunque Hiccup seguía negándose a un compromiso.

Le pasó algunas flechas mientras comenzaba a hablarle de las hachas que tenían, pero la cabeza de la pelirroja estaba perdida en otra parte, sabía que las mujeres del servicio no dirían nada delante de Maudie, por lo que, en cuanto habló con Brutilda en el desayuno, notó que era de aquellos a los que se les iba la lengua y que le diría exactamente lo que quería saber sin darse cuenta siquiera.

Estaba por preguntar cuando es que la relación entre su esposo y la otra rubia había llegado a su fin, pero un atractivo joven pelinegro llegó a la armería, distrayéndola.

* * *

_**Hiccup.**_

─ Estará como nuevo en una semana─ dictaminó uno de los cuidadores, mientras le mostraba al rey la pata herida del joven dragón.

─ Debemos ser más cuidadosos, aún hay cazadores que los quieren─ se volvió hacia los exploradores que estaban ahí─. Quiero que busquen y desmonten todas las trampas que puedan.

Comenzó a alejarse, acompañado de Brutacio, en dirección de la zona de lavado de dragones, _Chimuelo_ los seguía de cerca.

─ ¿Cómo puede haber gente que quiera a estas hermosas bestias muertas? ─se lamentó el rubio, dándole de palmadas al rey en la espalda─. ¿Tú qué dices, _Hipi?_

─ Digo que debemos ser más listos, mientras más dragones encontremos, más estarán a salvo.

Brutacio asintió.

─ Nunca lo había dicho, pero todas las cosas que metiste a este lugar, sí que sirven.

El castaño se carcajeó un poco, entonces, de la nada, los dragones de Astrid, Patapez y Patán aterrizaron junto a ellos, arrancando un grito nada varonil de parte de Brutacio, quien se llevó una mano al pecho.

─ Eso si fue sentir el miedo─ se burló Patán, bajándose del dragón seguido de sus compañeros.

─ Estaba distraído─ se excusó el gemelo.

─ Ya.

Después de reírse nuevamente, Hiccup preguntó por la misión que les encomendó.

─ Pues fíjate que sí, sí que estaban los dos _cola cuernos_─ informó Patapez─. Macho y hembra, jóvenes…

─ Pero el macho está herido─ lo interrumpió la joven, mirando a Hiccup directamente.

─ Que los revisen─ ordenó, dirigiéndose a Brutacio.

─ Ya los llevamos con los cuidadores─ habló Astrid de nuevo, el rey siguió sin mirarla─, quizá deberías ir a verlos, Hiccup.

─ Después─ contestó finalmente.

Los tres hombres restantes miraron entre el rostro tenso de la chica y el impávido de su rey.

* * *

_**Merida.**_

─ Eret, hijo de Eret─ se presentó el joven, Merida le calculó que no tendría más de veinticinco años, con el cabello negro y hacia atrás que le llegaba hasta el cuello. Tenía ojos cafés, llevaba una marca conformada por 5 gruesas líneas verticales, siendo las de ambas orillas muchísimo más cortas que las tres de en medio y muy musculoso─. No pude presentarme ante usted el día de la boda, pero aquí estoy, para lo que se le ofrezca.

─ Dime Merida, por favor.

─ Claro─ sonrió éste, y procedió a ponerla al tanto del trabajo que se hacía con las armas, después le contó sobre el suyo como jinete de dragones─. Hay que tener mano dura, pero me gusta.

Merida escuchaba encantada, cada vez más le gustaban las actividades de ese reino- su reino-, se dedicó a probar los arcos, impresionando a Brutilda y a Eret con sus habilidades en la arquería.

─ Te irá bien aquí─ declaró el hombre cuando Merida dio en el blanco por decima vez.

─ Los arcos son buenos, pero deben ser un poco más flexibles, al igual que las flechas, ¿de que madera los fabrican?

─ De roble y pino, algunas flechas son de plata.

La pelirroja se lo pensó un momento.

─ Son buenos materiales, pero la madera de roble es más precisa.

─ Jeje, te dije que sabía lo que hacía─ Brutilda le dio un codazo a Eret en las costillas, entonces miró hacia donde quedaba el comedor─. Ya es hora del almuerzo, vámonos.

─ Adelántense─ dijo Eret─, debo probar algunas catapultas nuevas…

─ ¿Puedo acompañarte? ─preguntó la pelirroja, quería ver más de cerca las armas vikingas.

─ Seguro, me vendría bien una mano.

Brutilda se despidió rápidamente y corrió en dirección de la comida, Merida se dedicó a seguir de cerca a Eret.

Algo le decía que serían buenos amigos.

* * *

**_Hiccup._**

Se dedicó a mirar la entrada del comedor cada que alguien pasaba por esta, pero no había rastro de su esposa. Brutilda hizo acto de presencia, con un generoso tazón de guisado en las manos y tomó asiento entre Astrid y su hermano.

─ Hace días que tenía ganas de este guiso─ comentó al tiempo que se llevaba una cucharada a la boca─. Ah, sí que está bueno.

─ ¿Dónde está Merida? ─preguntó Hiccup, sin despegar la vista de la entrada, por si ésta llegaba.

─ Se quedó con Eret, viendo no sé que de unas catapultas─ respondió la gemela─. Tiene buen ojo para las armas, por cierto.

¿A sí?

─ ¿Enserio? ─inquirieron todos con sorpresa.

─ Seh, el mismo Eret estaba impresionado con cómo usa el arco─ apuntó a la otra rubia con su cuchara─, yo diría que es mejor arquera que tú, Astrid.

Hiccup se puso rígido ante el comentario de Brutilda, suficiente tenía con la presencia de Astrid como para que encima empezaran a compararla con su mujer.

─ ¿No va a venir a almorzar? ─Hiccup rompió el silencio que empezaba a reinar en la mesa.

─ ¿Bromeas?, todas prefieren la compañía de Eret antes que una buena comida─ comentó Brutacio, burlonamente.

El rey le lanzó una mirada ácida.

* * *

_**Merida.**_

Salió de la tina con ayuda de Maudie, quien la enredó en su túnica de baño de inmediato.

─ Esa chica si que es bocazas─ dijo la nana cuando Merida terminó de contarle todo lo que Brutilda le había dicho esa mañana.

─ Me agrada, pero sí se le va la lengua a veces─ picoteó algo del queso que Maudie trajo para ella, ya que no había ido ni a almorzar ni a comer─. Estoy muy cansada, pero al menos ya es visto el tema del armamento.

─ Estás haciendo un gran trabajo, ahora tómate el té, debes beberlo todos los días─ le acercó la taza con el liquido violáceo─. No importa que vayas a tener un hijo hasta dentro de cuatro años, más vale prevenir que lamentar.

Merida obedeció, la mujer mayor finalmente se retiró después de cepillarle el cabello y cuando la pelirroja le entregó los platos vacíos.

Se levantó del taburete frente a su tocador con la intención de ponerse el camisón de dormir, no iba a acostarse pronto, esperaría a su esposo para preguntarle sobre la tal Astrid y, ¿por qué no?, dejarle un par de cosas en claro.

Estaba a medio camino cuando la puerta del dormitorio se abrió, revelando la figura empapada de Hiccup.

* * *

_**Hiccup.**_

Estaba parada en medio de la habitación con el indomable cabello pelirrojo mojado y una túnica de baño un tanto transparente que trataba de cubrirla. Trago duró.

─ No te vi en todo el día─ dijo a modo de saludo, procurando que no sonara a reproche─. Brutilda me contó que estuviste en la armería con Eret…

─ Sí, me mostró los arcos y las catapultas─ contestó y cruzó los brazos en torno al pecho al notar como el castaño se le quedaba viendo de tanto en tanto.

Hiccup asintió y procedió a quitarse la parte de arriba de su atuendo, de repente acalorado a pesar de que afuera el cielo se caía de lo fuerte que llovía.

─ Quiero preguntarte algo─ se giró al escucharla y, cuando le vio la cara, supo de que se trataba.

─ Seguro…

─ Necesito que me digas que pasó entre Astrid y tú.

Se quedó paralizado un momento, no esperaba que fuese así de directa.

─ Fue algo fugaz…

─ ¿Cinco años te parecen _fugaz?_ ─su tono fue duro. ¿Cómo sabía eso?

"_Brutilda_" pensó.

─ Mi padre quería que me casara con ella, ambos dijimos que no, y sí, la quise mucho, pero eso ya pasó, es todo lo que voy a decir.

Los ojos azules de su esposa brillaron peligrosamente.

─ ¿Por qué? ¿te importa? ─preguntó con una naciente irritación.

─ No, la verdad no, solo quiero que te quede claro que espero respeto por tu parte y por la de ella, no soy estúpida Hiccup, y si tienes _asuntos_ con Astrid, bueno, _atiéndelos_ fuera del castillo porque, te guste o no, también es mi casa.

Se sorprendió en demasía por lo que estaba escuchando, pero en ningún momento encontró celos en su tono, ¿acaso esa era su primera pelea marital?

─ Para empezar, Merida, ni tengo _asuntos_ con Astrid ni pienso _atenderlos_ en ningún lado, todo lo que tenía que ver con ella se acabó cuando supe que nos íbamos a casar─ hizo una pausa y se acercó a ella─, solo somos amigos ahora. Y te respeto a ti, y a nuestra casa.

_Nuestra. _No supo de donde le salió aquello.

─ ¿Terminaste? ─la pelirroja también se acercó a él, mirándolo con altivez.

─ No─ contestó antes de acortar la distancia entre ellos al cogerla fuertemente por la cintura y unir sus labios furiosamente.

¿Cuándo había sido la ultima vez que la besó? ¿cuándo fue la última vez que la tocó?

"_La primera y la última_" pensó mientras la apretaba más hacia si, Merida comenzó a revolverse en vano entre sus brazos, pero después desistió de aquello para devolverle el beso con furia, apretándole el cabello con las manos.

Se separaron cuando el aire se acabó, pero buen cuidado puso de no soltarla, tenía las mejillas arreboladas por el beso y, por alguna razón, eso le gustó más, el pantalón comenzó a apretarle, ¿de verdad se había puesto duro con solo besarla?

─ ¿Todavía estás enojada?

─ ¿Quién dijo que lo estaba? ─contestó y esta vez fue ella quien inició el beso, el castaño la tomó por el trasero para levantarla y Merida le rodeó la cintura con las piernas, a trompicones la llevó hasta la cama, donde, sin ningún miramiento, la dejó, rompiendo el beso para quitarle la delgada túnica de golpe, dejando al descubierto su cuerpo desnudo. No dudó en lanzarse a por ella.

Atacó su boca con la misma fiereza, sentirla retorciéndose debajo de sí comenzaba a volverlo loco, se detestó por no recordar del todo la primera vez que estuvo con ella, se detestó por haber estado tan borracho. Abandonó la boca femenina para bajar por el cuello lechoso, lamiendo y besando, entonces llegó al pecho, blanco y cremoso salpicado de pecas, con una mano masajeó uno y con la boca se dedicó a atender al otro. La muchachita lo atrajo hacia su boca de nuevo, después besó despacio, recorriendo la mandíbula hasta llegar al cuello masculino, aspirando el olor a cuero limpio. Cuando el pantalón le molestó definitivamente, se levantó para quitárselo ante los ojos extasiados de la pelirroja.

Merida separó las piernas, ofreciéndole una vista que hizo que el miembro le creciera más si era posible.

"_Me casé con la mujer más hermosa de todas_" con ese pensamiento, subió a la cama nuevamente y entró en su esposa de golpe, arrancándoles un jadeo a ambos, no recordaba que se sintiera tan bien estar dentro de ella. Comenzó a moverse lentamente, pero aumentó la velocidad conforme escuchaba a Merida gemir, lo que fuera por escuchar ese sonido de nuevo. La sensación de las uñas enterrándose en su espalda no hizo más que encenderlo, se dedicó a chupar y mordisquear los pezones rosados de la mujer.

─ Voy a…─ consiguió decir Merida entre jadeos, Hiccup abandonó los pezones para besarla, él también sentí que terminaría pronto, el clímax llegó después de embestir un poco más, la habitación se inundó de gritos y finalmente se vació dentro de ella.

Besó delicadamente los hombros salpicados de pecas mientras recuperaba el aliento. "_De esto sí que voy a acordarme_" se dijo, cuando la respiración se le reguló, buscó los labios rosados de Merida, ella lo recibió con entusiasmo, y dentro de nada, la recamara real volvió a inundarse de sonidos sugerentes.

* * *

**ACLARACIONES. **

**Cola cuernos: raza de dragón que saqué de Harry Potter. **

**NOTA: Cuando escribo, no me imagino mucho a Hiccup como en las películas, sino como el de las obras de la talentosa Kadeart, les dejaré la imagen como caratula de este fic hasta que escriba el nuevo capítulo, así se darán una idea.**

* * *

**¿Qué onda, Fritos? ¿Cómo están?... ok no, ignoren esa parte, ¿conocen al youtuber rayito? ¿no?, pues se pierden de mucho jejeje, en fin, aquí un nuevo capítulo, creo que no me tardé tanto como las otras veces ¿o sí?, háganmelo saber, lamento si mi lemmon no fue lo suficientemente bueno, aun no sé como hacerlo más jugoso, pero aprenderé, carajo, no soy la reina del lemmon entre personajes de Disney como mi oh venerada reina del Helsa, A Frozen Fan, pero bueno, ojalá que les guste, espero sus reviews y los animo a que escriban un poco más, me gusta saber que piensan de verdad de mi historia. **

**Entonces… ¿Review? ¿No? ¿Ok?**

**Harry.**

.


	15. Sorpresas

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, la historia sí.

.

.

.

**Guest:** Siempre es bueno ver tu review en mis notificaciones, gracias por tus lindas palabras, aquí un nuevo capítulo, disfrútalo, espero que te guste. Saluditos, Harry.

**A Frozen Fan:** Seguiré tu consejo jejeje, por cierto, aquí hay más de eso*sonríe inocentemente*, no creo eso de Eret, se nota que no es de los que se meten con las casadas, menos con las reinas del lugar donde vive, pero ¿Quién sabe el futuro?, en cuanto a Astrid, bueno, te digo todo con que es una mujer, y las mujeres somos eso, peligrosas, pero… Gracias por tus buenos deseos, que este sea tu año, animo chiquilla, que siguieras dos de mis historias fue de lo mejor, ojalá que aun sigas por aquí. Feliz año tía. Harry.

**Karypriscilla:** No sabes lo mucho que me hacen feliz tus palabras, de nuevo gracias por seguir aquí, espero que este capítulo te guste tanto como el anterior. Saludos mi estimada. Harry.

* * *

_**Merida. **_

Un rayo de sol directo en la cara provocó que abriera los ojos, delante de si, el rostro de Hiccup aun dormía plácidamente con una mano abrazando su cintura, estaban totalmente desnudos. Al igual que el último par de meses.

La joven reina no tenía problema en aceptar que le gustaba despertar de aquella manera, no pensaba en su esposo ni lo veía a lo largo del día, pero cuando la noche caía y ambos volvían del gran comedor después de cenar, se encerraban en la habitación real para tener cierto tipo de encuentros. Merida pensó que, si tiempo atrás, cuando trataron de casarla por primera vez, le hubieran dicho que disfrutaría tanto tener un esposo, no habría dudado en ir al altar. Miró el techo, pensativa.

"_Ninguno de ellos es Hiccup_" la voz de su conciencia hizo acto de presencia, eso también era cierto, pero le gustaba la forma en la que su esposo se lo hacía, era travieso, coqueto, atrevido, rudo y tierno, y no quería que nadie más se le acercara de esa forma.

Fue consciente de que unos ojos verdes la observaban cuando sintió presión en el agarre de su cintura, giró la cabeza despacio para encontrar la mirada del castaño inundada de deseo. Igual que siempre. Igual que cada mañana.

La boca masculina hizo un camino de besos húmedos desde el cuello de durazno de la pelirroja, hasta el vientre bajo, deteniéndose a medio camino en los turgentes senos de la joven para torturarlos un rato.

─ Tenemos cosas que… hacer─ masculló Merida, aferrándose a las sabanas.

─ Pueden esperar─ contestó Hiccup con voz grave, entonces, bajo las mantas, posicionó la cabeza entre las piernas de la mujer y, lentamente, comenzó a lamer su centro. Sonoros gemidos escapaban de la boca femenina. Le gustaba de sobremanera que el castaño hiciera aquello, cuando estaba por terminar, él se detuvo, volvió a repartir besos por su estómago plano y finalmente entró en ella bruscamente arrancándole un alarido suculento, él gruñó de placer.

Comenzó a moverse lentamente, pero Merida sentía que no resistiría más y, entre palabras entrecortadas, le pidió que fuera más rápido, él la cogió fuertemente por la cintura y aumentó la velocidad y la fuerza de las embestidas. Al terminar, Hiccup enterró la cara en el cuello de la pelirroja, el aliento cálido del rey de los dragones chocaba con su piel perlada de sudor.

─ Si no nos damos prisa─ dijo Merida una vez recuperó el aliento─, no alcanzaremos el desayuno.

─ No sé tú, pero yo ya desayuné─ contestó coquetamente y salió de ella, se sentó en el borde de la cama para ponerse la prótesis y finalmente levantarse─. Andando, levántate ya, porque si no lo haces, yo no podré salir de aquí en todo el día.

Merida soltó una risa sarcástica, pero aun así obedeció, y desnuda como estaba, se dirigió al baño para prepararse moviendo las caderas seductoramente.

─ Te lo advertí─ dijo el castaño antes de ir tras de ella.

La pelirroja dejo salir una carcajada antes de cerrarle la pesada puerta de madera en la cara.

* * *

_**Hiccup. **_

─ No te vi en el desayuno─ ese fue el saludo de Bocón en cuanto entró a la herrería, sus demás amigos lo miraron con curiosidad.

─ Me quedé hasta tarde escribiendo sobre los _Jaula de Medianoche_ y se me pegaron las sabanas─ contestó lo más casual que pudo.

─ Merida tampoco estaba─ comentó Patán pícaramente.

─ Ayer encontré a un par de cachorros de _Colmillos Afilados_ al norte de la isla─ la voz de Astrid inundó la herrería─. Los llevé con los cuidadores, Eret dijo que los vería más tarde.

─ Excelente, muy bien Astrid─ contestó el rey, tomando rumbo hacia su oficina.

─ ¿Crees que puedas prestarme lo que escribiste de los _Jaula de Medianoche_? ─volvió Patán a la carga─. Estoy muy interesado en el tema.

─ Púdrete.

─ Un rey no habla de esa manera─ se metió Brutacio─, además, eso no nos dice por qué Merida tampoco fue a desayunar.

─ No nos salgas con que ella estuvo sosteniéndote la antorcha para que pudieras escribir─ apostilló Brutilda, abrazada de Patapez.

─ Lo más seguro es que estaba sosteniéndole otro tipo de antorcha─ rió Patán.

Hiccup abrió la boca para replicar, pero sus ojos chocaron con los de Astrid, se podía ver cuánto le incomodaba aquella conversación.

Se limitó a cerrar su oficina de un portazo.

* * *

_**Merida. **_

─ Bromeas ¿cierto?

Maudie le lanzó una mirada impaciente.

─ Si eso dice esa carta, entonces es verdad, niña.

La joven releyó las palabras plasmadas en el pergamino.

─ ¿A quién se le ocurre avisar el mismo día que llega? ─apretó el papel, irritada.

─ A tu suegra, queridita.

Merida suspiró, después de dos meses de exploración, Valka, su suegra, volvía a Berk y, obviamente, se esperaba que la recibieran como era debido.

─ Maudie, no sé planear un banquete.

─ Planeaste el de tu boda, a puesto que puedes organizar una pequeña celebración en cuestión de horas.

Suspirando y seguida de su nana, tomó rumbo a la cocina del castillo y reunió a todas las cocineras.

─ Mi suegra llega esta tarde, y sé que es precipitado, pero confío en que pueden cocinar un banquete decente para recibirla─ cargó su tono de confianza─. Vezka─ llamó a una de las cocineras─, dime que es lo que tenemos para preparar.

─ Hay aves y reces, los pescadores trajeron muchos peces esta mañana. Pronto saldrá más pan del horno.

─ Bien, preparen sopa de pescado, asen la carne y condiméntenla con especias, en cuanto a las aves─ se lo pensó un poco─, quítenles la carne y rellenen el pan con ella. Maudie, ve que saquen los barriles de hidromiel.

Todas las mujeres presentes asintieron y ella salió de la cocina en busca de Eret, lo encontró junto a los cuidadores.

─ Valka vuelve esta tarde, encárgate por favor de que atiendan a los dragones─ el hombre asintió y ladró la orden a los demás vikingos.

─ ¿Te veré más tarde en la armería? ─ preguntó Eret, alcanzándola cuando la reina comenzó a alejarse.

─ Hoy no, debo ocuparme de muchas cosas, sumándole el regreso sorpresivo de la madre de Hiccup─ contestó con una sonrisa cansada─. Quizá mañana.

─ No te vi hoy en el desayuno─ comentó el pelinegro y a Merida se le encendieron las mejillas.

─ Ya lo dije, mucho trabajo y días cortos.

Se despidió con un gesto de la mano y se marchó por fin hacia la herrería, donde supo que encontraría a Hiccup.

Si con el inofensivo comentario de Eret se había puesto colorada, con las miradas cargadas de intención que le lanzaban los amigos de su esposo y Brutilda al llegar a la herrería, Merida juró que su cara debería competir con el color de su cabello.

─ ¿Está Hiccup?

Como única respuesta, cinco vikingos, Bocón incluido, asintieron, Astrid ni siquiera la miró. Se dirigió hasta la oficina y, sin tocar, entró.

* * *

_**Hiccup. **_

Giró con el ceño fruncido cuando escuchó que la puerta se abrió, relajó el semblante al ver que se trataba de su mujer.

─ ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿necesitas algo?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

─ Tu madre llega esta tarde, mandó una carta en la mañana con uno de los dragones mensajeros.

El rey abrió los ojos con sorpresa, su madre no solía avisar con tan poca antelación.

─ Pensé que, como ha estado ausente por tanto tiempo, quizá ella querría algún tipo de recibimiento.

─ Lo más seguro─ contestó, quitándose el delantal de cuero. Solo llevaba puesta una camisa delgada─. ¿Quieres que te ayude con algo?

─ Ya ordené lo de la comida y le avisé a Eret para que se encargue de los dragones─ Hiccup rodó los ojos, Eret se estaba volviendo muy amigo de la pelirroja─. Necesito que les digas a todos que tu madre y el resto de los exploradores vuelven.

Cuando el castaño asintió, ella giró sobre sus talones, dispuesta a salir de la oficina-taller privado, pero el rey apresó el delgado brazo con la mano, la hizo girar de nuevo, pegándole a él.

─ ¿Ya te vas? ─preguntó en un susurro.

─ Hoy estoy muy ocupada─ contestó, rozando sus labios─. Pero te veré en la noche.

Se alejó de él de golpe, abrió la puerta y Brutilda, Patán, Patapez y Brutacio cayeron a sus pies, se levantaron, se sacudieron sus ropajes y después de disculparse atropelladamente con sonrisitas nerviosas, volvieron a sus actividades.

* * *

_**Astrid. **_

Minutos después de que la reina abandonara la herrería, Hiccup salió de su taller, lucía un poco molesto y, aunque le costara admitirlo, no creía que se debiera a la visita de su esposa precisamente, si no a al comportamiento imprudente del resto de sus amigos.

─ Mi madre llega hoy en la tarde─ anunció, después dio instrucciones para que corrieran la voz y finalmente volvió a encerrarse en su taller sin mirarla siquiera.

La estaba ignorando.

Desde que había vuelto de su _luna de miel_ con la pelirroja escocesa, el castaño se portaba frío con ella, era amable, pero mantenía la distancia. Hacía dos meses en el que la ignoraba deliberadamente, hablaba con ella lo necesario y después era cómo si fingiera que no estaba presente. Y eso no le gustaba.

Lo notaba distraído, presuroso, se dedicaba completamente a atender sus asuntos reales y todas las noches después de cenar, se iba sin falta tras Merida, ya ni siquiera aparecía para ir a beber a las fogatas.

Salió de su ensimismamiento cuando la puerta del taller volvió a abrirse, Hiccup salió apresuradamente, le susurró algo a Bocón y finalmente se fue.

─ Deberías dejar de mirarlo como lo haces─ comentó Bocón mientras golpeaba una espada.

─ ¿Cómo dices? ─se hizo la desentendida mientras el color inundaba sus mejillas pálidas.

─ A Hiccup, tontita.

─ No sé a qué te refieres.

─ ¿Segura? ─dejó la espada para mirarla directamente─. Entiendo que debe ser difícil para ti, verlo babear por alguien más…

─ Él no babea por nadie─ replicó sintiendo como el enojo comenzaba a correr por sus venas.

─ ¿Segura? ─repitió la primera pregunta─. Porque no solo yo veo cómo anda tras de esa chica.

─ ¿Por qué estás diciéndome todo esto, Bocón?

─ Porque te aprecio, niñita, y ninguna gracia me hace ver como sigues esperando por algo que no va a pasar.

─ Y según tú, ¿Qué no va a pasar?

─ Él no va a volver a ti.

Astrid tragó saliva.

─ Ella ni siquiera lo quiere─ contestó.

─ Yo creo que sí, tal vez no lo suficiente todavía, pero es su esposa…

Las risas de Brutacio y Patán los interrumpieron, ya volvían de correr la voz.

─ Lo único que voy a decirte es que no hagas nada de lo que te arrepientas más tarde─ susurró el hombre y volvió a concentrarse en la espada que forjaba.

Astrid apretó los dientes.

* * *

_**Merida. **_

Terminó de firmar la última carta, la guardó en un sobre para sellarlo y la puso junto a las otras, se arrellanó en la silla y soltó un bostezo. Ser reina era extenuante.

Miró por la ventana, la tarde comenzaba a caer en Berk, Valka llegaría pronto, tendría que bañarse, ponerse un vestido limpio, recordó que había quedado con Maudie de ver que todo estuviera en orden para el banquete…

El sonido de la puerta del estudio al abrirse la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Se trataba de Hiccup.

─ ¿Está todo listo? ─preguntó el castaño.

─ Eso creo, de hecho, estaba esperando a Maudie para ir a comprobar…─ se calló al ver como su esposo rodeaba el escritorio y la levantaba de la silla. La apretó contra él y enterró la cara en su cuello. Primero la tocó en la herrería y ahora ahí, estaba más ansioso de lo normal, no le molestaba por supuesto, pero era raro en Hiccup. Solía tomarla de la mano todo el tiempo, pero esas actitudes para con ella eran exclusivas de la intimidad de su habitación─. ¿les dijiste a todos que… que...?

Dejó la pregunta en el aire al sentir los labios del rey chupar la piel de su cuello, de seguir por ese camino, terminarían enredándose en el despacho. Como si leyera su mente, el castaño buscó su boca para besarla apasionadamente, apresó la cintura femenina con la mano derecha mientras que la izquierda se dedicó a acariciarla por encima de la ropa, ella hizo lo propio al envolver el cuello de su esposo con sus brazos, pegándose más si era posible.

Con urgencia y sin romper el beso, Hiccup desocupó el escritorio tirando al suelo todo lo que estuviera sobre este, después, cogiéndola por la cintura, la recostó contra la superficie de madera, no tardó en subir él también. Merida suspiró contra los labios masculinos al sentir cómo mordisqueaban los suyos, el cuerpo comenzaba a calentársele y deseó quitarse la ropa ahí mismo…

Entonces unos toques en la puerta y la voz de su nana hicieron que volviera en sí, apartó a su esposo de un brusco empujón, éste se estampó contra un estante y le lanzó una mirada cargada de sorpresa. Se levantó del escritorio, se alisó el vestido y se arregló el moño.

─ Ya-ya voy, Maudie─ contestó a los llamados de la robusta mujer, trató de abrir la puerta lo suficiente como para pasar sin que Maudie viera a Hiccup, pero ésta, inconscientemente, se recargó en ella, dándole acceso a la habitación.

En cuanto vio al rey dragón con la ropa desarreglada, el cabello revuelto, las mejillas arreboladas y los labios hinchados, la regordeta mujer paseó su vista entre los dos monarcas y el desastre en el suelo. Merida se la llevó de ahí.

─ Que no se te ocurra decir nada─ dijo la pelirroja con tono entre amenazador y avergonzado mientras avanzaban por los pasillos.

─ No pensaba hacerlo.

* * *

_**Astrid. **_

La madre de Hiccup llegó tan pronto cayó la tarde, la mujer le agradaba, aunque a ésta no pareciera hacerle gracia que aún frecuentara a su hijo. Aparentemente, estaba del lado de su nuera. Le quedó más que claro al ver la cara de felicidad que le provocaba el simple hecho de que Hiccup y su pelirroja esposa se tomaran de las manos.

Una mirada de Bocón fue suficiente para hacerle entender que Valka no vería de buena manera que la ex pareja- de cierta forma- de su hijo se sentara en la misma mesa que su esposa, por lo que comió y bebió en otra lo suficientemente alejada.

La comida estaba buena y la música de los bardos alegraban la velada, no recordó cuantos cuernos de hidromiel tomó, pero todo comenzó a parecerle gracioso después de un rato, las vikingas con las que se sentó no dejaban de llenarle el cuerno aun cuando estaban en peor estado que ella.

─ Creo que ya fue suficiente─ la voz de Eret se hizo presente, quien pasaba al momento en el que le llenaban el cuerno por ¿Cuánto? ¿decima vez?, podría ser─. Las personas que no son buenas bebiendo no deberían hacerlo.

─ Cierra la boca─ contestó, terminándose el cuerno de un largo trago.

El pelinegro la tomó suavemente del brazo para levantarla de su asiento, pero Astrid se lo sacudió bruscamente, la música de los bardos ahogaba a la perfección el ruido de aquel pequeño altercado.

─ No seas terca, deja que te lleve a tu casa─ dijo Eret por tercera vez.

Astrid preparó un comentario ácido para contestarle, pero notó cómo Merida se levantaba de su mesa y se marchaba, segundos después, Hiccup se dio cuenta de la ausencia de su esposa y fue tras de ella.

─ Ya te dije que puedo irme sola─ consiguió que la voz no le saliera quebrada por el alcohol, se soltó de Eret y caminó- sorpresivamente- derecha hasta la salida del gran comedor.

Los siguió de cerca y sin que se dieran cuenta, Hiccup logró alcanzar a la pelirroja en uno de los pasillos del castillo, Astrid puso cuidado de que no la vieran.

─… voy por algo a la cocina y te alcanzo─ alcanzó a escuchar que decía la reina.

─ Te acompaño─ dijo el castaño.

Ella se acercó peligrosamente al hombre, susurró algo cerca de su boca y finalmente siguió su camino, una vez ella desapareció por el pasillo, Hiccup tomó otro rumbo.

Quizá fue ver como el hombre que amaba se atontaba con la simple cercanía de la otra mujer lo que la impulsó a seguirlo con sigilo, Hiccup entró a la que debía ser su habitación y, antes de que la puerta se cerrara, la rubia lo imitó.

El castaño se quitó la parte de arriba del traje y a Astrid se le secó la boca al ver como los músculos de la espalda se le contraían, envalentonada por todo el hidromiel en su sangre, procedió a quitarse la blusa y la capa de piel, se acercó y abrazó al rey dragón por la espalda, pegó sus labios sobre el omoplato, aspirando el aroma de su piel y durante un segundo fue feliz.

* * *

_**Hiccup. **_

Sonrió al sentir los labios femeninos en su espalda, envolvió las manos pequeñas con las suyas y recargó su cabeza en la que estaba detrás de él.

─ No te escuché entrar…─ su voz fue un susurro, entonces se giró y todo el calor que le producía el hidromiel que bebió en la fiesta se le congeló en las venas al darse cuenta que se trataba de Astrid. Y estaba casi denuda de la parte de arriba.

Recobró la compostura cuando la rubia se lanzó a sus brazos, besándolo en los labios y restregándose contra él.

─ ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡Detente!

Pero la vikinga no parecía escucharlo, tomó una de las manos masculinas y se la llevó al pecho, apretándola con la suya.

─ Tócame─ pidió mientras besaba unos labios que no le correspondían.

La apartó de él, con rapidez tomó las prendas de la chica y casi se las lanzó en la cara. El _calor_ se le había ido de un momento a otro.

─ Vete de una vez, vete antes de que Merida te vea─ en su voz se notaba la desesperación, miraba la puerta de la habitación con miedo.

Eso le dolió más, el rey de los dragones era famoso por no temerles a las bestias de fuego, pero, en ese momento, parecía un chiquillo asustado.

Le temía más a su esposa que a los dragones.

─ ¡Al diablo con Merida! ─replicó, soltó la ropa y lo empujó fuertemente hasta la cama, Hiccup se estaba incorporando cuando la rubia se le subió encima, le rodeó el cuello con el brazo izquierdo, la mano derecha se encargó de tomar la izquierda del castaño para ponerla sobre su seno y pegó la boca furiosamente contra la suya.

Entonces lo que más temió que pasara sucedió, la enorme puerta de madera se abrió, dando paso a la reina, su reina, quien los miró, impávida.

"_No, no, no_".

* * *

**ACLARACIONES.**

**Jaulas de Medianoche: lo saqué de THG. **

**Colmillos afilados: lo saqué de La Tierra Antes del Tiempo.**

**Seehhhh, me gusta hacer sufrir a la gente, pero siento que es justo y necesario, en las películas nos muestran a Astrid como ruda y tierna, ¡¿pero que hay de su lado celoso, posesivo, mujer?!...**

**Ah sí, nuestro Hiccup anda muy encendido, como que la pelirroja si es buena en el fino arte del lemmon, jejejejejejejejejejejejjeJEJEJEJEJJEJEJJEJEJEJE…**

**Deben admitir que ese lado paterno en Bocón era para Hiccup en las películas, pero aquí se lo brinda nuestra Astrid. Sobre Valka, no mentiré, me había olvidado de la mitotera de la madre de nuestro protagonista, pero ya, aquí está de vuelta, lista para incomodar al matrimonio.**

**Pienso que dos meses son suficientes, es decir, muy poco tiempo para un amor fuerte, pero si para un cariño y super atracción setsual*, no sé que opinen de eso.**

* * *

**¿Qué hay gente?, volví, feliz año a todos los que me leen, les mando super buena vibra y espero que esta actualización les regale un poco de felicidad, gracias por seguir mi historia, aguardo ansiosa a sus reviews, que son tres en realidad porque nada más no se dignan a hablar, como me sacan el coraje deveras *inserte cara indignada y molesta y triste y…***

**FELÍZ 2020!**

**Entonces qué… ¿Review? ¿No? Ok.**

**Harry.**


	16. Habla conmigo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, la historia sí.

.

.

.

**YamiHyuga22:** Primeramente, me alegra que te hayas decidido a comentar jejej. Para averiguar que pasa debes leer chiquilla. Yo digo que sigamos leyéndonos. Saludos, Harry.

**Karypriscilla:** Lo sé, querida, lo sé, doy clases los jueves en Instagram y no cobro nada… jejejeje, se vienen más chingas entre estas personalidades, así que recomiendo que sigas leyendo. Nos leemos, Harry.

**A Frozen Fan:** Por un segundo pensé que nos habías abandonado *se pone a llorar*, pero me sentí muy feliz cuando leí tu review. Pues sí, todos pensamos que esta mujer- Astrid- tendría dignidad, pero también se puede ser débil, lo que si te digo es que Merida no se deja de nadie. Hiccup, ay este muchacho, pero se le dijo y no entendió, que se atenga a lo que se le viene encima. Así que aquí está el nuevo capítulo, léelo bien mamacita para que me digas que tal. Nos leemos, saluditos, Harry. PS: se vienen muchos más momentos de esos.

**Guest:** No sé qué decirte, enserio, ¿Qué edad tienes?, no puedo entender esta _aversión_ de la que hablas, leí _Mi Caballero Dragon_ de _Miss Grimm_ y debo decir que es una fabulosa historia… que también contiene escenas de ese tipo, es por eso que no me explico lo que dices, lo que sí sé es que nadie se ha quejado de mi contenido- en esta historia al menos- así que, para que puedas cumplir con tu promesa, te recomiendo que dejes de leer porque no voy a dejar de escribirlo. No te preocupes por lo de Año Nuevo, gracias por comentar y por tus buenos deseos. PS: puedes enviarme PM si quieres que hablemos más de esto.

**Miss Grimm:** SIIIIIIIII, jamás creí que recibiría un review tuyo, leí Mi Caballero Dragón y solo diré algo: INCREIBLE. Gracias por comentar, ojalá podamos seguir leyéndonos. Esto sigue señorita. Saludos, Harry.

**Wand:** ¿Tú te crees que puedes desaparecer, después regresar con tus maravillosos review y que yo seguiré adorándote?, pues SÍ, sí que puedes, muchas gracias por seguir aquí, espero ansiosa tu review. Nos leemos, aunque pase mucho tiempo. Harry.

**Ladi Jupiter:** Has acertado en algo super chingón, pero debes leer para averiguar en qué, gracias por animarte a escribir. Quiero pensar que seguiremos leyéndonos. Saludos, Harry.

* * *

_**Hiccup. **_

Su esposa parpadeó ante lo que veía e Hiccup pudo notar perfectamente como ésta se tensaba, giró sobre sus talones y salió de la habitación azotando la puerta, ni corto ni perezoso, el castaño se quitó de encima a Astrid sin medir la fuerza que empleaba y salió detrás de la pelirroja.

─ ¡Merida! ¡espera! ─logró alcanzarla, la tomó por el brazo para detenerla, pero ella se lo quitó de encima de un empujón.

─ Ni se te ocurra─ amenazó. Hiccup levantó las manos en señal de paz.

─ Escucha, lo que viste allá…

─ No me interesa saber lo que sea que pasaba─ lo cortó─, te advertí que no quería este tipo eventos.

─ Si me dejas explicarte…

─ Ahora no, en serio.

Lo dejó solo y desapareció por el pasillo, entonces recordó a Astrid y el susto fue remplazado por la rabia. Volvió a la habitación y la encontró terminándose de vestir. La tomó del brazo con brusquedad.

* * *

_**Astrid.**_

El alcohol en sus venas comenzó a disiparse con rapidez al sentir la presión de la mano de Hiccup en su brazo. Los ojos verdes del rey desprendían tanta furia que le fue imposible no asustarse un poco.

─ ¡¿Se puede saber qué carajos estabas pensando?! ─ estalló.

─ Yo… yo…─ comenzó a explicarse.

─ ¡¿Tú qué?! ─ la jaloneó un poco─. ¡Maldición, Astrid!, jamás creí que caerías tan bajo para hacer lo que hiciste.

─ Estaba molesta.

─ Eso no es excusa, Merida está _molesta_ conmigo─ se lo quitó de encima en cuanto escuchó el nombre de la pelirroja. Le devolvió una mirada cargada de ira.

─ ¡Merida esto! ¡Merida lo otro! ─gritó─. ¡Estoy harta de Merida!

─ ¿De verdad?, me da igual, es mi esposa─ levantó la mano izquierda para mostrarle el anillo de casado─, y la reina de este lugar. Si muy hartas estás de ella, lárgate.

Astrid tragó saliva, Hiccup jamás se había portado de esa manera con ella.

─ ¡Que te largues, te digo! ─bramó y la empujó fuera del dormitorio.

Cuando el rey de Berk azotó la puerta a su espalda, no pudo evitar llorar.

¿Qué había hecho?

* * *

_**Merida. **_

─… el resto de mi ropa también llévala a la otra habitación─ ordenó, Maudie la miró con confusión.

─ Pero, mi niña, no entiendo por qué quieres que saque todas tus cosas del dormitorio que compartes con tu esposo─ replicó y después cargó su tono con coquetería─. Creí que se entendían muy bien.

─ Sí, yo también lo creía, pero dejé de mirar por un segundo y encontré a Astrid encima de él, casi desnuda.

Maudie soltó un jadeo de incredulidad.

─ Imposible─ susurró.

─ Pues ni tanto, no voy a tolerar ese tipo de comportamientos y sé que una separación no es posible.

La mujer regordeta asintió, de acuerdo.

─ Ya mismo saco todo de ahí.

Un toque en la puerta del despacho desvió la atención de ambas mujeres. La nana se dirigió hacia ella y la abrió un poco.

─ ¿Puedo hablar con la reina un momento? ─Merida se puso rígida al escuchar la voz de Astrid. Maudie la miró.

─ Que pase.

* * *

_**Astrid. **_

La regordeta mujer le dirigió una mirada cruda antes de hacerle espacio para que entrara, salió y cerró la puerta con fuerza. Delante de ella, sentada de forma majestuosa, la reina parecía revisar varios pergaminos.

─ ¿Qué necesitas, Astrid? ─el tono de la mujer era fuerte, sin emoción.

─ Merida, quería que habláramos sobre lo que pasó…

─ ¿Merida? ─interrumpió la pelirroja, dejó los pergaminos y levantó la cabeza para mirarla por fin─. No sé porqué me sorprende tu descaro, esperaba que entendieras que perdiste el privilegio de llamarme por mi nombre.

Astrid se enderezó.

─ Mer… majestad, esperaba explicarle…

─ Voy a detenerte de nuevo, no me interesa escuchar nada que _tu_ tengas que decirme, si acepté recibirte es porque eso hace una reina con sus súbditos─ volvió a sus pergaminos─. Tengo el tiempo medido y no puedo perderlo contigo, así que voy a pedirte que te vayas, y no quiero verte dentro de mi castillo nunca más.

La rubia asintió, vaciló antes de salir.

* * *

_**Hiccup. **_

Se sentó en la cama, suspiró y se pasó una mano por el cabello con frustración. La habitación se sentía, literalmente, vacía sin su esposa. Había regresado de hacer sus labores cuando no encontró ninguna de las pertenencias de la pelirroja, preguntó a Maudie, y ésta, con cierta molestia, le dejó claro que la reina había ordenado mudarse a otro dormitorio. No hablaba con él desde entonces.

Se levantó y tomó dirección a la nueva estancia de su esposa, un piso más arriba. Entró después de tocar la puerta y no escuchar respuesta. Merida estaba sentada delante de su tocador, cepillándose los rizos pelirrojos.

─ No eres bienvenido aquí─ declaró.

─ Quería hablarte un segundo─ dijo.

─ Ya lo hiciste, ahora vete.

─ Merida, por favor─ se acercó a ella, la mujer se levantó del banco y le lanzó una mirada desafiante. Lo esquivó cuando trató de tomarla de la mano.

─ No soporto que me toques ─exclamó. Una expresión dolida cruzó la cara de Hiccup, pero retrocedió.

─ Ya pasaron dos semanas, necesito que sepas lo que de verdad pasó esa noche.

─ Lo que pasó, Hiccup, fue precisamente lo que te advertí─ blandió su dedo índice delante de él─. Creí dejarte muy en claro que merecía respeto de tu parte y de esa mujer, ¿y qué me encuentro?, a ustedes casi desnudos en la cama. Mi cama.

─ Ella…

─ Ella no conoce limites y parece tampoco saber cuál es su lugar─ hizo una seña hacia la puerta─. Vete de una vez, tengo que levantarme temprano, hay mucho papeleo y no se va a ordenar solo, menos si el rey se la pasa todo el día volando en su dragón.

* * *

_**Astrid. **_

Dejó el alimento delante de Tormenta antes de dirigirse a su lugar, sus amigos trabajaban bastante concentrados y la rubia podía sentir que ellos sabían o tenían una idea de que algo pasaba. No era que la brusquedad de Hiccup pasara desapercibida por nadie.

La ignoraba la mayor parte del tiempo, pero, cuando se acercaba para comunicarle que había terminado con sus tareas, él la despachaba no precisamente de forma amable. Todo ante la confusa mirada de sus amigos.

─ Astrid─ se giró ante el llamado de Bocón─, ven aquí.

Se acercó hasta el área de trabajo del vikingo rubio, un poco alejada de la de los demás, Astrid supuso que hablarían por la mirada que le dirigió.

─ Su _grandísima serenidad_ me ha pedido que te asigne otras tareas─ dijo en voz baja.

─ ¿Qué?

─ Nuestro rey pide que te ocupes de otros lugares del reino que no sea, pues, la herrería─ se cruzó de brazos─. El hermano de Patán necesita más ayuda con las expediciones.

─ No, yo… yo estoy bien aquí─ replicó.

─ Pues es una orden que vino de arriba─ se acercó más a ella─. Te advertí que no cometieras ninguna estupidez, pero fue lo primero que hiciste, como consecuencia, la reina no habla con nuestro amigo en común y ahora él no te quiere cerca.

─ Estaba bastante borracha y enojada… y Merida ni siquiera quiso escucharme.

─ La _reina_ Merida no tiene porqué escucharte─ suspiró, ambos notaron los ojos curiosos del resto del grupo─. No tientes a la suerte, recoge tus cosas y vete. Hiccup dijo que no quería encontrarte aquí cuando regresara.

Rechinó los dientes, pero obedeció. Le partió el corazón que el rey estuviera tan molesto como para no echarla en persona.

* * *

_**Merida. **_

─ Te traje la comida… ¡linda!, tu peinado─ se lamentó Maudie al ver como la pelirroja se deshacía del moño alto.

─ Decidí que me peinaría como quisiera, si me vuelvo a hacer el moño es porque quiero no por una estúpida tradición. Que agradezcan que me dejé las pequeñas trenzas─ contestó, la nana le pasó la bandeja con comida y ella no esperó para hincarle el diente.

─ Todos han notado tu ausencia estas semanas en el comedor─ informó la mujer─. Los escucho cuchichear sobre que ya no caminas de la mano del rey.

─ Me da igual.

─ Hiccup tampoco come ahí, pide que le lleven la comida a la herrería.

─ Bien por él.

─ _Merida_.

La reina suspiró antes de mirar a su nana.

─ Sigo muy molesta, lo que mi esposo haga o deje de hacer, me tiene sin cuidado─ se bebió de golpe el vaso con jugo de frutas─. Pide que ensillen a _Angus,_ hoy quiero dar un paseo.

Maudie la miró, negando con la cabeza, pero obedeció.

* * *

**_Hiccup._**

─ Tu madre te busca─ anunció Bocón, desde la puerta de su cubículo privado. Hiccup abrió la boca para pedirle que lo excusara con ella, pero Valka entró rápidamente. Bocón salió y cerró la puerta.

─ Es totalmente obvio a estas alturas que algo pasa entre tu esposa y tú. Y vas a decírmelo─ declaró la mujer.

Hiccup supo que era inútil seguir ocultándoselo a Valka, así que se lo contó todo.

─ No puedo creerlo─ dijo en cuanto terminó de hablar─. Ya no hay vergüenza─ lo apuntó bruscamente con el dedo─. Pero la culpa la tienes tú.

─ ¡¿Yo?! ─exclamó el rey.

─ Sí, tú, por no ponerle un alto a Astrid, por no alejarla desde el principio.

─ Ya la eché de la herrería, mamá, ¿Qué más quieres que haga? ¿exiliarla de Berk?

─ La echaste, sí, pero lo hiciste demasiado tarde─ se dirigió a la salida─. Habla con tu mujer.

─ Lo eh intentado cientos de veces, pero no quiere ni que me le acerque.

─ Pues claro que no te quiere cerca, ni siquiera yo te quiero cerca en este momento.

─ Gracias, mamá, enserio─ imprimió todo el sarcasmo que pudo en su tono.

─ Eret me dijo que ibas a salir con tus oficiales a no sé dónde, ve a ver a tu esposa antes de que te vayas.

Hiccup soltó un fuerte suspiro cuando su madre abandonaba la estancia.

"_Ella te detesta_".

* * *

**_Astrid._**

─ ¿Dónde van? ─preguntó, mirando como sus amigos empacaban las canastas donde sus dragones cargaban las cosas.

─ Es una expedición, a Valirya─ contestó Patapez.

─ Nadie me dijo nada.

─ Creo que es más que obvio porqué─ Brutacio se acercó a ella, con los brazos cruzados y mirada molesta.

─ ¿De que hablas? ─la rubia subió la guardia.

─ No somos estúpidos, Astrid, no sabemos que, pero algo hiciste y desde entonces Merida e Hiccup no se hablan y él te desprecia─ las palabras de Patán hicieron que ella retrocediera.

─ Mejor cierra la boca─ advirtió.

Brutilda la cogió del brazo y la apartó de los muchachos.

─ Quítame las manos de encima─ exigió. La otra vikinga rubia la soltó.

─ Deja de meterte tu sola al pozo─ aconsejó─. Todos están hartos de tu papel de la miserable ex novia que no acepta que el tipo se casó.

Brutilda se alejó, dejándola sola.

Ahora sus amigos también estaban molestos con ella.

* * *

_**Merida.**_

La felicidad la embargó, había olvidado lo bien que se sentía salir sola con _Angus,_ dejar de ser la reina al menos por unas horas la despejó lo suficiente, tomó rumbo a su dormitorio, se dijo que tomaría un baño y después se iría a la cama. Estaba exhausta.

Aguantó un suspiro de cansancio al ver a su suegra de pie delante de la puerta, esperándola.

─ Buenas noches, Merida─ saludó la mujer.

La reina contestó el saludo y la invitó a pasar, la madre de su esposo se puso cómoda en una de las sillas.

─ Entonces─ comenzó la pelirroja─, ¿a qué debo tu visita?

─ Esperaba que pudiéramos hablar de algo que, en mi opinión, se está haciendo demasiado público en Berk.

─ ¿Y eso sería…?

─ Lo que está pasando entre tú y mi hijo.

─ Ya.

─ Entiendo que las cosas pudieron malinterpretarse…

─ Valka, Valka─ la interrumpió─. Yo voy a decirte algo, y se lo diré a mi madre en cuanto la vea. No pienso discutir contigo ni con nadie cualquier problema que tenga con Hiccup, no voy permitir que se metan en mi matrimonio.

Valka abrió la boca, sorprendida, pero Merida no la dejó hablar.

─ Que te quede muy claro que nuestros asuntos son privados, entre mi marido y yo─ la acompañó hasta la salida─. Si me disculpas, estoy muy cansada.

Cerró la puerta y, minutos después, alguien más tocó. Maudie entró.

─ Pero, ¿Qué pasó? ─preguntó la nana─. Vi a la reina echa una furia.

─ En pocas palabras, le dije que no voy a tolerar que ella y mi madre estén encima de Hiccup y yo.

─ Ah, con que quiso venir a terapiarte para que perdonaras al barbaján aquel─ puso las manos en jarras─. Por cierto, estuvo buscándote hace rato, pero le dije que no estabas y que no sabía a dónde habías ido.

─ ¿Qué quería?

─ Me dijo que saldría con sus oficiales a atender asuntos en no sé dónde, que volvería dentro de varias semanas. En fin, te buscaba para despedirse supongo.

Merida miró el techo, ¿enserio se iría por semanas?, una idea le atravesó la cabeza. Si él podía irse, ella también.

─ Maudie─ llamó a su nana.

─ Dime, cariño.

─ Empaca nuestras cosas, ¿Qué dices de tomarnos unas vacaciones a DunBroch?

* * *

**Hola a todos, perdón por tardar pero no me había sido posible publicar, espero que les guste esta actualización, nos leemos. **

**Síganme en Instagram, les dejé varios fanart que encontré y que, en mi opinión, describen a los protagonistas de mi fic. Estoy como iamharryhale. **

**Entonces qué... ¿Review? ¿No? Ok. **

**Harry.**


	17. Viaje

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, la historia sí.

.

.

.

**Wand:** Ay sí, eso mismo pensé yo, la verdad me estoy sintiendo molesta de que mi reina Scarlett Johansson no esté ganando ningún premio, su actuación en Historia de un Matrimonio fue impecable, Merida es una mujer independiente que no se deja doblegar por nadie ni por nada, tampoco puedo odiar a Astrid, no me provoca ningún sentimiento positivo o negativo escribir sobre ella. Espero seguir leyéndote. Saludos, Harry.

**Guest:** Como gustes, querida, que conste en este capitulo *lol* que te lo advertí, gracias por comentar, ojalá que este capitulo te guste. Harry.

**Daga Uchiha:** Lo sé, pero ser testarudos es parte de su ecencia, Astrid solo es la piedra en el zapato que tarde o temprano se va a salir, gracias por tu comentario, espero el siguiente con ansias. Saludos, Harry.

**A Frozen Fan:** Astrid sabe perectamente que, de meterse con nuestra reina de fuego, saldrá perdiendo con Hipi, hasta el momento no creo que lo intente, Hiccup es tan culpable como Astrid por no ponerle un alto, jamás habló con ella ni nada, no, Eret no es de los que se meten en los matrimonios, solo tiene una sana amistad con Merida, de esas entre hombre y mujer que si existen. Eleanor y Valka son como son porque no les han puesto un alto, pero con estos dos se toparon pared jejeje, gracias por comentar belleza mía, nos leemos. Saluditos, Harry.

**Karypriscilla:** Gracias por seguir interesada, pobre Astrid, pero se lo merece, ojalá que este cap. te guste, espero seguir leyéndote. Nos vemos, Harry.

**Ladi Júpiter**: Bienvenida seas al lado oscuro, el Mericcup es casi tan adictivo como lo es el Helsa, te recomiendo que los leas, en especial mi más reciente historia, Pequeño Secreto, y todos los trabajos de la diosa del fandom, A Frozen Fan, gracias por leer y por seguirme en Instagram, disfruta esta actualización. Con cariño, Harry.

Síganme en Instagram, Twitter, Pinterest, Tumblr y Wattpad como **iamharryhale**, por cierto, en Wattpad ya está publicada esta historia, espero que nos encontremos por allá.

* * *

_**Merida. **_

─ El equipaje está listo─ informó Maudie.

─ Perfecto, partiremos mañana a primera hora─ contestó la pelirroja, salió de sus aposentos en busca de Eret, lo encontró aún con los dragones.

─ Mi reina─ saludó el hombre.

─ Necesito un favor─ dejó de lado los protocolos y fue al grano─. Quiero ir a DunBroch a visitar a mi familia.

─ Eso está bien, puedes tomar el siguiente barco...

─ El viaje en barco tarda tres días, quiero estar en casa ya─ su tono se volvió imponente, carraspeó para aclararse la garganta.

─ Y entonces quieres ir en dragón.

─ Sí─ se acercó un poco a él─. La verdadera pregunta es si estás dispuesto a llevarme. A mi nana, a _Angus_ y a mí en realidad.

Eret se lo pensó un poco.

─ ¿Sabe el rey…?

─ El rey no está y hasta donde sé, puedo ir y venir si me place─ su tono no dejó lugar a la réplica. El jinete suspiró.

─ Si así lo deseas, partiremos mañana al mediodía.

─ A primera hora─ Eret parpadeó, sorprendido por la actitud de la pelirroja, ella relajó los hombros─. Por favor.

─ Seguro.

* * *

_**Hiccup. **_

Se bebió el cuerno de cerveza de golpe, lo dejó de lado y se secó la boca bruscamente con el brazo.

─ ¿Estás bien? ─preguntó Patapez, sentándose junto a él.

─ Sí, ¿por qué? ─contestó, secamente.

─ Estos últimos meses has estado más callado de lo normal─ el rey le lanzó una mirada elocuente─. Ya sé que no es asunto mío, pero somos amigos y…

─ Gracias, Patapez, pero no me apetece en lo absoluto hablar de esto.

─ Entonces hablemos de Astrid─ Brutilda se unió a ellos.

─ Te comportas cómo si no existiera cuando no está, y cuando sí, la miras con aberración─ dijo Patán.

─ Fue excesivo que la echaras de la herrería─ sentenció Brutacio.

Hiccup se levantó con brusquedad de su asiento.

─ ¿Desde cuándo cuestionan mis decisiones?

─ Desde siempre─ Brutilda le lanzó una mirada burlona, tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

─ Mi esposa no me quiere cerca porque Astrid se metió donde no debía, es todo lo que diré─ declaró el rey antes de irse.

"_Espero que tenerme lejos le ayude a pensar las cosas"_ se dijo mientras se metía en la habitación que alquilaron en un hostal.

* * *

_**Merida. **_

Dejó salir una estruendosa carcajada, nada propia de una reina, al ver cómo Maudie sufría al subirse a la espalda del dragón.

─ Todo está listo─ le anunció Eret─. Solo da la orden y podemos irnos.

Merida abrió la boca para contestar, pero Valka apareció de la nada y la interrumpió.

─ Necesito hablarte─ la tomó del brazo y la llevó aparte. La pelirroja se soltó de su agarre─. ¿De verdad te vas?

─ Serán solo un par de semanas─ contestó─. No eh visto a mi familia desde la boda y eso fue hace cuatro meses.

─ Lo entiendo querida, pero Hiccup no está, ¿quién se hará cargo del reino?

─ Probablemente pienses que estoy siendo inmadura por irme y dejar a Berk sólo, pero esa es la buena noticia─ la tomó de los hombros─. Aquí estás tú, mi adorada suegra, para dirigir el que también es su reino.

─ Merida…

─ No sabemos cuánto tiempo se tardará mi marido fuera de aquí y si lo que te preocupa es que no vuelva, déjalo, porque estaré de vuelta pronto─ cargó su tono de sinceridad y Valka asintió. Le creía.

─ Bien, salúdame a tu madre─ la apretó en un abrazo─. Tengan mucho cuidado.

Merida asintió también, se encaminó donde Eret y éste la ayudó a treparse al dragón.

─ Hora de irnos─ ordenó, Eret se subió al mismo dragón que ella y comenzaron a elevarse, hizo una seña para que el otro dragón, donde iba Maudie y _Angus_ con otro vikingo, se elevara también.

─ ¡Más vale que seas cuidadoso, Eret! ─gritó Valka desde el suelo─. ¡El rey se molestará mucho si algo le pasa al mayor tesoro que tiene, su esposa!

Merida rodó los ojos.

Horas más tarde, cuando comenzó a vislumbrar las tierras altas de DunBroch, se permitió una sonrisa genuina.

* * *

_**Hiccup. **_

─ ¿Crees qué, si le regalo un dragón, me aceptará de vuelta? ─preguntó el castaño a Patapez.

─ No se ve que sea una persona de dragones.

─ Además─ se metió Brutilda─, tu dijiste que el dragón te escoge, no al revés.

Hiccup suspiró.

─ Tienes razón… supongo─ admitió con desgano─. ¿Sabes?, puedes pensar razonablemente cuando quieres.

─ No digas estupideces─ le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo. Los cinco rieron.

─ Dejemos de perder el tiempo y vamos por esos dragones─ dijo Brutacio, una vez terminaron de carcajearse.

El rey asintió, distraerse le haría olvidar los problemas domésticos que tenía pendientes.

* * *

_**Merida. **_

Una sonrisa de verdadera felicidad se ensanchó en su rostro al ver cómo el sequito de su padre se acercaba por el prado. Había decidido aterrizar en uno de los campos, no demasiado lejos del castillo, porque los dragones eran demasiado grandes y no quería asustar a su otro pueblo.

Bajó rápidamente del dragón de Eret al ver cómo sus tres hermanos saltaban apresuradamente de los lomos de sus respectivos caballos para abrazarla.

─ ¡Hamish! ¡Hubert! ¡Harris! ─gritó alegremente al tiempo que llenaba a los pelirrojos de besos─. Los extrañé mucho.

─ Jamás creí que diríamos lo mismo, pero nosotros también─ dijo Hubert, sus dos hermanos le dieron la razón y Merida les lanzó una mirada molesta.

─ Dejen en paz a su hermana─ ordenó el rey Fergus, acercándose a ellos, los trillizos se hicieron a un lado para que su padre pudiera saludar a la pelirroja─. Mi nena hermosa, estoy muy contento de que estés aquí.

Los ojos azules de Merida se llenaron de lagrimas de lo contenta que estaba.

─ Yo también, papá─ contestó, abrazándolo─. ¿Dónde está mamá?

─ Organizando una cena de bienvenida de ultimo minuto.

Los presentes rieron un poco.

─ ¿Qué dices de irnos a casa?

─ Eso quisiera─ dijo, subieron sus cosas y las de su nana en una carrosa.

─ Nos despedimos, mi reina─ dijo Eret, dándole un pequeño golpe juguetón a Merida en el brazo.

─ ¿De qué hablas?, por supuesto que se irán, pero mañana, es medio día de viaje─ le devolvió el golpe─. Vengan al castillo a descansar.

Aceptaron después de la insistencia de la pelirroja, quien se reusó a viajar junto a Maudie en la carrosa, sino que eligió ir en su propio caballo, los vikingos montaron los dragones y despegaron con rumbo al castillo.

"_Por fin_".

* * *

_**Hiccup. **_

─ Este si que es grande─ alabó Patán, mientras guardaba distancia con el dragón.

─ Lo es, sí─ contestó Hiccup, acariciando a la enorme bestia─. ¿No es así, amigo?

─ No sé que tienes que les gusta tanto─ espetó Brutilda.

─ Se le dice encanto, querida─ Brutacio cargó de burla su comentario.

─ Con éste ya van dos y sólo han pasado un par de días─ dijo el rey─. Cada vez hay más.

─ Debemos enviarlos a Berk.

Hiccup miró a _Chimuelo,_ quien a su vez rugió una orden hacia los dragones, era el alfa después de todo. Estos comenzaron a alejarse.

─ ¿Alguien tiene hambre? ─preguntó Patapez, después de que los dragones se fueron─, porque yo sí.

El resto se mostró de acuerdo.

* * *

_**Merida. **_

Las gaitas sonaban inundando la sala de fiestas con su melodía, Eret y el otro vikingo bebían y comían un par de mesas más allá. Merida engulló su tercera pierna de pavo cuando su madre le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria.

─ Una princesa no…─ comenzó.

─ Ya no soy una princesa, madre─ la interrumpió─, ahora soy una reina, y la reina puede comer lo que quiera.

Los trillizos y el rey Fergus se soltaron a reír, Eleanor carraspeó y los cuatro guardaron silencio de inmediato.

Cuando la pequeña celebración terminó, los vikingos se retiraron a descansar en la habitación que se les cedió, Merida hizo lo propio, estaba por cerrar la puerta cuando su madre se interpuso, la pelirroja suspiró, sabía lo que se avecinaba.

─ ¿Ahora qué, mamá? ─preguntó con cansancio.

─ No seas insolente conmigo─ replicó la castaña─, no me malinterpretes, estoy feliz de que hayas venido a vernos, pero debo preguntarte algo.

─ No empieces, por favor.

─ Claro que voy a empezar, ¿dónde está tu esposo?

─ Salió a hacer no sé qué.

Eleanor suspiró.

─ ¿Estás diciéndome qué dejaste tu reino solo?

─ Mi suegra se quedó a cargo.

─ ¿Sí? ¿por cuánto tiempo?

─ Tranquilízate, madre, Maudie y yo nos quedaremos solo un par de semanas, pero si tanto te urge que nos vayamos, pues partiremos mañana con los vikingos…

─ Ay por favor, Merida, déjate de tonterías, por supuesto que no quiero que te vayas.

─ Entonces vuelve por donde viniste.

─ ¿Qué está pasando entre Hiccup y tú? ─preguntó por fin.

─ Ya que insistes con el tema, te diré lo mismo que le dije a Valka─ adoptó un tono autoritario─. Te prohíbo terminantemente que te metas en mi vida marital, los problemas entre mi esposo y yo solo nos conciernen a nosotros.

Eleanor parpadeó, asombrada.

─ Para nadie es un secreto que algo pasa, llegar así de la nada y sin tu esposo…

─ Me da igual lo que piensen los demás, creí que lo sabías.

─ ¿De verdad?, ¿también te da igual lo que piense tu padre? ─se encaminó a la salida─. No se ha dado cuenta, pero cuando lo haga…

─ Cuando lo haga, le diré lo mismo que a ti─ terminó por ella─. Creí que ya te ibas.

La reina azotó la puerta al salir.

* * *

_**Astrid. **_

La rubia corrió en dirección de Eret cuando éste aterrizó.

─ ¿Dónde estabas? ─preguntó a modo de saludo─. No te eh visto desde ayer y ya es tarde.

─ Llevé a la reina a DunBroch─ contestó mientras le quitaba la silla al dragón.

─ ¿En serio se fue? ─una sensación parecida a la esperanza nació en su pecho, pero murió tan pronto escuchó la respuesta del jinete.

─ Eso quisieras, solo fue a visitar a su familia. Estará de regreso en un par de semanas.

─ Espero que Hiccup vuelva después.

─ ¿Y eso por qué?

─ No creo que le haga mucha gracia que _su esposa_ se haya ido sin decirle nada─ se le quemó la garganta al pronunciar aquello.

─ Tal parece a Merida le importa muy poco lo que él piense─ tomó rumbo al gran comedor─. Tu deberías dejar de meterte en sus asuntos, ya ves que la única afectada eres tú.

Astrid apretó los dientes.

* * *

_**Merida. **_

─ Levanta el codo y pega la flecha a tu mandíbula ─ aconsejó─. Bien, dispara.

Celebró cuando la flecha de Hamish dio en el centro de la diana.

─ ¡A eso me refería! ─chocó los cinco con su hermana.

─ Excelente, ¿quién sigue? ─preguntó en dirección de Hubert y Harris.

Después de enseñarles a sus hermanos a usar correctamente el arco y flecha y también las espadas, decidieron que ir a refrescarse al río sería lo mejor.

─ Había olvidado lo bien que se sentía nadar aquí─ comentó Merida, sentada en una roca.

─ Hay muchos lagos en Berk─ dijo Harris, chapoteando junto a ella.

─ Pero ninguno cómo los de aquí, tarado─ Hamish le lanzó agua con las manos.

─ ¿Cuándo volverás a tu reino vikingo? ─preguntó Hubert después de un rato.

─ En unas semanas─ contestó la pelirroja, poniéndose rígida, sabía que tarde o temprano ellos comenzarían a preguntar.

─ Escuché a mamá preguntarle a Maudie qué era lo que pasó entre tú y tu esposo dragón─ Hamish miró cómo cambiaba la cara de su hermana y se apresuró a añadir─. Obviamente nana dijo que lo lamentaba y que le habías prohibido decir nada.

Merida suspiró, más calmada.

─ ¿No vas a contárnoslo? ─Hubert subió a la roca junto a ella─. Somos hermanos y una vez dijiste que nos apoyaríamos en todo…

─ Ya sé lo que dije─ replicó y suspiró─ Lo siento, pero estoy harta de que todo el mundo me pregunte eso.

─ No tienes que decir nada si no quieres─ Hamish y Harris imitaron a Hubert y subieron a la roca.

─ No yo… si quiero contarles─ pegó la cabeza con la de Hubert─. Hiccup prometió algo que no pudo cumplir, yo me enojé mucho porque… sí, me dolió que me mintiera y… no sé, quería estar lejos de Berk, así que adelanté mi visita a casa.

Hamish la rodeó con los brazos y recargó la cabeza en el hombro femenino, Harris se recostó en el regazo de su hermana y la cogió de la mano.

─ Alguien debe enseñarle modales a nuestro cuñado─ sentenció Harris, la pelirroja sonrió. Siempre podría contar con sus hermanitos.

* * *

_**Hiccup. **_

─ Quiero volver a casa ya─ se lamentó Brutilda, mientras caminaban por las calles de aquella ciudad.

─ Solo llevamos una semana aquí─ contestó Patapez.

─ Sí y ya encontramos tantos dragones como hemos podido─ argumentó Patán.

─ Dos por día… bueno ayer fueron cuatro─ corrigió Brutacio─. Pero sí, ya quiero volver a Berk.

─ Muy bien, señoritas, ya dejen de llorar─ dijo Hiccup, sonriendo con burla─. Ocupen el resto de la tarde para comprar lo que quieran, saldremos mañana temprano.

─ ¿Qué quieres que compremos?

─ No lo sé, están en una de las Ciudades Libres, ustedes decidan.

Los dejó para buscar una joyería.

─ ¿En que podemos ayudarle? ─una escuálida mujer apareció para atenderlo.

─ Necesito un collar.

─ ¿Ocasión especial? ─sacó un catalogo con modelos.

─ Es para mi esposa.

* * *

**_Astrid._**

Lanzó el cepillo con el que tallaba las escamas de Tormenta al balde lleno de jabón, la lavó con agua y se apresuró a llegar donde muchos de los berkianos se congregaban. El rey había vuelto a casa antes de tiempo.

Desmontó ágilmente a _Chimuelo_, se aproximó a su madre para abrazarla, Astrid se acercó a escuchar con disimulo.

─ Creí que no llegarías hasta fin de mes─ decía la reina cuando llegó.

─ Peinamos la ciudad entera, y encontramos a todos los dragones─ explicó Hiccup al tiempo que tomaba rumbo al castillo─. No vi la razón de quedarnos más tiempo.

─ Pudiste avisar que venías, así habría planeado algo para recibirte─ recriminó Valka, volteó sobre su hombro y Astrid giró la cabeza hacia Brutacio, fingiendo que hablaba con él.

─ Eso es lo de menos─ contestó el castaño─. Ahora solo quiero ver a mi esposa, ¿dónde está?

La rubia notó cómo la madre del rey se tensaba y guardaba silencio. Hiccup se detuvo, obligándola a hacer lo mismo.

─ Mamá, ¿dónde está mi mujer?

─ Se fue.

* * *

**Entonces qué... ¿Review? ¿No? Ok. **

**Harry.**


	18. Vamos por ella

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, la historia sí.

.

.

.

**Karypriscilla:** Como ya te lo dije por PM, lamento mucho que el anterior capitulo no te gustara, espero que este sí. Harry.

**Ladi Jupiter:** Me encantan tus reviews, gracias por sacarme una sonrisa con ellos, disfruta de esta actualización y no seguimos leyendo. Saludos, Harry.

**Debs-1226:** Gracias por comentar, para saber cómo se siente Hiccup debes leer esta actualización, espero te guste lo suficiente como para volver a dejar un review. Saludos, Harry.

**A Frozen Fan:** ¡Escandaloooo, es un escandaloooo!, tienes toda la razón, Hiccup debió explicarle la jugada a Astrid desde el principio, aun me sorprendo de lo que somos capaces las mujeres cuando estamos celosas.

El pobre rey dragón no tiene ni idea de lo que le espera apenas ponga un pie en el reino de su esposa, ¿quieres celos? ¿eh? ¿los quieres?, ¡pues aquí te los doy!, disfrútalos.

Yo pensé que Elinor había cambiado, pero no, muy en el fondo quiere seguir teniendo todo bajo sus riendas. Sip, la buena relación entre hermanos es algo que no debe perderse, jamás. Además, en ONCE UPON A TIME, Merida hace de todo para salvarlos.

Por cierto, desde ya te digo que, dentro de nada, tendrás un nuevo capítulo de Pequeño Secreto entre tus garras *lol*. Pues nada, deseo de todo corazón que puedas disfrutar de esta actualización, nos leemos. Besitos, Harry.

**Guest:** Gracias por tu review, disfruta la actualización y espero poder leerte pronto. Harry.

**Wand:** Tú te desapareces y después ¡PUM!, vuelves, como siempre un gusto leer tus reviews, algo me dice que tardarás en leer la actualización, pero aquí estará la buena Harry, esperándote. Saludos.

**Daga Uchiha:** Grandes sorpresas se avecinan, me encantó leerte, aunque no veo a Eret como un rival amoroso de Merida… BY THE WAY, el que elegí es mejor… creo. Gracias también por lo de Hiccup, me baso en los dibujos de KadeArt para describirlo por si gustas echarle un ojo. Afectuosos saludos, Harry.

* * *

_**Hiccup. **_

─ ¿Cómo así que se fue? ─preguntó bruscamente─. ¿Cuándo?, no, espera ¿dónde demonios está?

─ Eret la llevó…

─ ¡Eret! ─bramó, interrumpiendo a su madre. El aludido se acercó a él.

─ ¿Qué pasa?

─ Cómo que qué pasa─ su tono desbordaba molestia─. Ahora mismo me vas a decir donde llevaste a mi esposa.

─ Vamos adentro, estás haciendo un espectáculo─ Valka trató de razonar con su hijo.

─ Sigo esperando por una respuesta─ masculló con los dientes apretados al tiempo que ignoraba a su madre.

─ La reina me ordenó llevarla a DunBroch hace una semana─ informó Eret.

─ Y tu muy obediente, ¿no es así?

─ Es la reina, juré servir a su majestad─ contestó, como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

Hiccup lo apuntó con el dedo, abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero finalmente la cerró, las mejillas se le colorearon de enojo y rugió una orden hacia sus oficiales.

─ Prepárense, nos vamos a DunBroch ahora.

─ ¿Ahora? ─preguntó Valka, con los ojos abiertos.

─ Sí, ahora─ respondió el castaño─. ¿Por qué? ¿tienes algún problema con eso, madre?

─ Es un viaje de doce horas, acaban de regresar y los dragones deben estar cansados…

─ Quien guste acompañarme, que venga─ volvió a interrumpirla caminando en dirección de _Chimuelo_, se trepó en su espalda y después se inclinó para susurrarle─. ¿Qué dices, amigo? ¿vamos por nuestra reina?

Como única respuesta, _Chimuelo_ rugió y se elevó en el cielo.

* * *

_**Astrid. **_

─ Es un inconsciente, un terco─ escuchó como se quejaba Valka de su hijo─. Alguien debería… no, yo debería decirle un par de cosas.

Astrid negó con la cabeza viendo como el rey se alejaba por los cielos, se giró para encarar a Brutacio, quien murmuraba junto a Brutilda.

─ ¿Qué van a hacer?

─ Pues ir con él, ¿qué más? ─contestó el gemelo rubio, su hermana asintió y lo siguió.

Los gemelos, Patán y Patapez volvieron a montar sus respectivos dragones y siguieron al rey de Berk. Bocón se acercó a ella.

─ No puedo creer que de verdad van a ir a DunBroch─ se quejó Astrid─. Eret dijo que la reina se iría un par de semanas, ¿qué le costaba a Hiccup esperarla una más?

─ Lo que hace un hombre enamorado─ comentó Bocón, suspirando. La rubia se giró bruscamente hacia él.

─ Hiccup no está enamorado─ declaró.

─ ¿De verdad?, porque a mí me parece todo lo contrario─ la apuntó con su mano de palo─. Puede que aun no se dé cuenta, pero lo hará.

"_Enamorado, sí, cómo no"._

Astrid se tragó la obscenidad que amenazó con proferirle al vikingo, apretó los dientes y se alejó de él antes de no poder controlarse más, después de todo, Bocón era el único que parecía aun tenerle algo de estimación.

* * *

_**Merida. **_

─ ¿Lista? ─preguntó el joven delante de ella. La pelirroja asintió─. Pues andando.

Espolearon sus respectivas monturas y _volaron_ entre los árboles, apuntaron a diferentes blancos y dispararon las flechas dando en el centro, pararon cuando entraron en un claro, se miraron y soltaron una carcajada estruendosa.

─ Estuvo increíble─ comentó Merida cuando se recuperó de la risa.

─ Estoy de acuerdo contigo─ contestó él, abrió la boca para decir otra cosa, pero Merida lo interrumpió.

─ El último en llegar se comerá el haggis del otro─ espoleó a _Angus_ y se alejó a galope, el otro arquero no tardó en seguirla, pero igualmente la pelirroja resultó ser la ganadora.

─ Eres una tramposa ─la acusó, pero una sonrisa adornaba su cara.

─ No, tu eres un mal perdedor, Hood─ respondió ella, ambos se bajaron de los caballos, les dieron avena y se marcharon en dirección del castillo─. Muero de hambre.

─ Yo también, además, creo que debo comerme tu haggis.

Estaban carcajeándose cuando los trillizos, acompañados del rey Fergus, se acercaron a ellos.

─ ¿Cómo estuvo su día? ─preguntó Hamish, clavando el codo en las costillas de su hermana con disimulo.

─ Estuvo bien, gracias por preguntar─ respondió la pelirroja, lanzándole una mirada de advertencia.

─ Me alegra que Robin y tu se diviertan─ comentó su padre, se volvió hacia el aludido─. Desde que llegó la vi un poco tensa, pero unos días contigo y se ha relajado…

─ ¡Ya está bien! ─lo cortó la pelirroja entre asombra y avergonzada, lo segundo por la sonrisita que había puesto Robin y lo primero porque, para su sorpresa, su padre lo notó, era cierto que fue a DunBroch para despejarse, pero con su madre preguntando por su esposo cada cinco minutos no lo lograba del todo, entonces, cuando llevaba solo dos días de vuelta en su casa, el rey le presentó a un joven arquero, procedente de Sherwood y sobrino del rey Ricardo de Nottingham, que acababa de entrar a sus filas como pupilo.

Tenía que admitir que aquel pelirrojo había hecho bastante entretenida el resto de la semana, llevándola a cabalgar y siguiéndole el ritmo como nadie en el fino arte de la arquería.

Después de discutir un poco más, todos coincidieron con que morían de hambre, así que reanudaron el camino hacia el castillo, entonces un rugido cortó el aire relajado que se había cernido entre ellos, giraron bruscamente y elevaron la mirada hacia el cielo, el color se le fue de la cara a Merida cuando _Chimuelo_ aterrizó delante de ellos, rugió una vez más y, de su espalda y con gesto serio, el rey de Berk descendió.

"_Maldita sea". _

* * *

_**Hiccup. **_

Miró alrededor y notó que algunas personas les lanzaron miradas atemorizadas a él y a _Chimuelo_, después parecieron reconocerlos y relajaron el gesto, delante de él estaban su suegro, sus tres cuñados, un tipo pelirrojo al que no había visto jamás y, finalmente, su esposa. Enfocó la mirada en ella y avanzó ágilmente en su dirección.

─ Pero miren nada más quien ha hecho acto de presencia─ se detuvo delante de Fergus para estrecharle la mano, se volvieron cuando escucharon al resto de su equipo aterrizar─. Han venido todos, que gran sorpresa.

Hiccup le sonrió tirantemente, se acercó a sus cuñados para repetir el saludo, pero los muchachos lo esquivaron para acercarse a sus oficiales… más precisamente a sus dragones, sin atrasar más lo inevitable y muerto de ganas, se dirigió a Merida, le cogió la cara pálida y pecosa con ambas manos, la mirada gélida que le dirigió estaba cargada de advertencia, se sintió tentado de desafiarla y besarla en la boca, ahí, delante de todos para que no pudiera negarse, pero se conformó con depositar un beso inusualmente largo en la frente. Algo le dijo que más le valía no presionar las cosas.

─ ¿Qué haces aquí? ─le preguntó la pelirroja por lo bajo con los dientes apretados.

─ Vine por ti, ¿qué más? ─contestó de la misma forma, se volvió donde su suegro─. Lamento haber llegado sin avisar, pero terminé las exploraciones antes de tiempo y quise alcanzar a Merida.

─ Claro, claro, chico─ Fergus parecía encantado de tenerlo ahí─. Vamos al castillo, afortunadamente le pedí a Elinor que hoy prepararan una gran cena.

Hiccup sonrió y tomó la mano de Merida para dirigirse adentro, su suegro ordenó que alimentaran a los dragones e invitó a sus amigos a entrar, su mirada chocó por varios segundos con las de los trillizos, un brillo malvado las bañaba y él tragó seco.

Desvió la mirada para enfocarla en su esposa, quien miraba al otro pelirrojo que los acompañaba, el tipo no parecía precisamente contento y el castaño no pasó por alto como los ojos verdes estaban clavados en sus manos entrelazadas.

Apretó los dientes mientras una bestia desconocida dentro de su pecho clamaba por el cuello pálido del desconocido.

* * *

_**Merida. **_

─ Nos encanta que estés aquí, acompañándonos─ dijo su madre con una sonrisita pintada en los labios que Merida deseó borrar lanzándole la copa con whiskey─. Merida no nos comentó que podías acompañarnos.

─ No lo sabía─ contestó su esposo cuando terminó de masticar la carne de cordero─, le dije que tardaríamos un mes, pero terminamos la exploración antes y aquí estamos.

Merida bebió un gran sorbo de su copa para no decir nada, se conformó con mirar a su alrededor, se encontraban en el gran comedor, su padre, limitándose a engullir su montaña de carne y sin opinar, estaba sentado en el lugar de honor, a su izquierda estaban Hamish, Hubert y Harris, mirando con poca simpatía a su esposo, ella estaba sentada a la derecha, seguida de Hiccup, quien no le había soltado la mano desde que llegó, Robin estaba sentado al lado de su marido, no había hablado en todo el rato y frente a ellos y al lado de los trillizos, lo vikingos amigos de Hiccup comían en un inusual silencio, su madre, sentada frente al rey, llevaba las riendas de la conversación.

─ ¿Exploración? ¿qué buscaban? ─se interesó Elinor.

─ Dragones─ contestó Hiccup con una sonrisa.

─ Claro, por supuesto─ durante varios minutos solo predominó el sonido que hacían los cubiertos al chocar con el plato─. Deben estar cansados, le dije a Maudie y a las demás chicas que preparan habitaciones para nuestros invitados.

Hiccup le agradeció y el resto de la cena su madre no dejó de hablar, cuando los platos fueron retirados, los vikingos se excusaron y se retiraron a sus habitaciones a descansar, los trillizos se escabulleron y Merida, alegando ir a buscar unos panecillos, se perdió en la cocina. Robin la siguió segundos después.

─ Tu esposo te busca─ le informó Robin, entrando en la cocina, le quitó la manzana que tenía en las manos y le dio un fuerte mordisco─. No pareces muy feliz de verlo.

Merida optó por no contestar.

─ Te veo mañana, descansa─ le palmeó el hombro y volvió a la estancia donde sus padres charlaban con Hiccup─. Estoy muerta, me voy a la cama, tengan buena noche.

Tan pronto dijo aquello, el castaño se levantó de su asiento de inmediato, deseó buenas noches a sus suegros y la siguió escaleras arriba hasta llegar a la habitación, cerró la puerta y, sin decirle nada, se metió al baño.

Merida aprovechó para ponerse el camisón, se acostó en el lado favorito del castaño a propósito y cerró los ojos, tratando de dormirse lo más rápido posible, pero sus planes se vieron interrumpidos cuando sintió como el otro lado de la cama se hundía bajo el peso de Hiccup.

─ Sé que estás despierta, levántate─ ordenó con seriedad─. Tenemos que hablar y lo sabes.

"_Así que mi atento esposo se ha ido"._

* * *

**Elegí a Robin porque... no sé, extrañamente pegan a mi parecer, sé que los celos del rey no fueron muchos, PERO se viene más episodios de este. Decidí que Robin fuera de la realeza por lo que se viene. Lamento haber estado ausente en el mericcup, ojalá aun estén interesados y puedan disfrutar de la actualización, prometo estar más activa. **

**Entonces qué... ¿Review? ¿No? Ok. **

**Harry. **


	19. Tentaciones

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, la historia sí.

.

.

.

**-REVIEWS-**

**Ladi Jupiter:** Muchas gracias por seguir aquí comentando, jejeje tranquila, no le desees tantas cosas buenas a nuestro pequeño Hiccup, ojalá que esta actualización sea de tu agrado. Ya estoy emocionada por leerte de nuevo. Harry.

**Daga Uchiha:** Lamento mucho haber tardado, preciosidad, pero ya estamos aquí de nuevo. Sí, jejeje, esos chiquillos son de cuidado, espero que te guste esta actualización ¿nos leemos?, Harry.

**Karypriscilla:** Me encanta que el pasado capitulo te haya encantado, ojalá que este llene tus expectativas de nuevo, lamento haber tardado, pero espero que puedas comprender que a veces no dispongo del tiempo necesario para escribir un capítulo decente. Btw, ¿nos leemos?, Harry.

**A Frozen Fan:** Tus reviews son deliciosas notificaciones que me alegran el día, muchas gracias por tus comentarios, lamento tardar, pero tu mejor que nadie comprende que escribir es todo menos fácil, pues como dices, ¡se prendió!, espero de verdad que sea de tu agrado. Nos leemos y saluditos queridita, Harry. PS: prometo que los trillizos comienzan a hacerle la vida de cuadritos a Hipi en 3…2…1…

**Debs-1229:** Muchas gracias por comprender, pequeña alma del señor, espero con ansias tu comentario, yo no sé tú, pero yo digo que hay que seguir leyéndonos, ¿te parece?, Harry.

**Wand:** Mi corazón se apretó al leer aquello, pensé que estabas sumergiéndote en el pecaminoso mundo de wattpad, pero aquí estás, vagando por las cálidas calles de FanFiction, pues nada corazón, disfruta de la actualización y dime qué opinas. Harry.

**Guest:** Muchas gracias por seguir aquí, nos leemos. Harry.

* * *

_**Merida.**_

—Sé que estás despierta, levántate— ordenó con seriedad—. Tenemos que hablar.

_"Así que mi atento esposo se ha ido"._

Merida rodó los ojos, su plan se había ido a la basura, se incorporó con cansancio, puso varios mechones de fuego tras sus oídos y resopló.

—Que sea rápido, porque estoy muy cansada— espetó.

—¿Cuándo vas a dejar de comportarte como una mocosa? —inquirió el castaño con molestia—, tienes veinte años por si no te has dado cuenta.

—¿Me estoy comportando como una mocosa? —lo encaró—. Encuentro a mi esposo en la cama con la mujer anterior a mí y cómo se supone que debo actuar, ¿acepto la disculpa de Astrid y felices todos? —Hiccup abrió la boca, pero Merida no lo dejó hablar —. Tengo dignidad Hiccup, algo de lo que Astrid carece desgraciadamente.

Se quedaron en silencio por varios segundos.

—Acepto que la mayor parte del comportamiento de Astrid es culpa mía, pero no puedo controlar como actúa— trató de cogerla de la mano, pero ella se aferró a las sabanas para evitarlo—. Por favor, Merida, dejaste nuestra habitación, no me diriges la palabra a menos que sea estrictamente necesario, huyes de mí, ya pasaron dos meses y yo te necesito…

—Así que de eso se trata— Merida suelta una carcajada sarcástica—, te da totalmente lo mismo si lo que pasó me lastimó o no, lo único que te interesa es que ya no tienes quien te caliente la cama por las noches.

Hiccup apretó los dientes, cabreado.

—Eso no es…— empezó a debatir el castaño, pero se quedó callado cuando su mujer, riéndose con coquetería, se sentó a horcajadas en su regazo y trazó un camino con la punta de la nariz desde el cuello hasta la mandíbula—… Merida— musitó Hiccup mientras paseaba las manos por las caderas femeninas con suavidad.

—Si Astrid puede ir y venir por Berk creyendo que tiene algún tipo de derecho sobre ti— el aliento cálido de la pelirroja en su oído mezclado con el tono sensual evitó que Hiccup pudiera discernir el significado de lo que decía, la muchacha comenzó a mecerse con lentitud encima de él—, y yo que soy tu esposa, ¿no puedo darme el lujo de hacer lo que se me dé la gana? —atrapó el labio inferior del castaño con los dientes para evitar soltar un suspiro cuando lo sintió crecer debajo de ella, dio toquecitos con la lengua y finalmente rozó los rosados labios con los de Hiccup, pero sin llegar a besarlo—. Claro que a ti no puede importarte menos.

Hiccup abrió los ojos de golpe cuando ella se apartó bruscamente, se bajó de su regazo, tomó las mantas y se tapó hasta la barbilla, sonrió cuando lo escuchó bufar y trató de dormirse rápidamente, ignorando el calor en el vientre bajo.

* * *

_**Hiccup.**_

Lo primero que vio cuando despertó fue a su esposa sentada frente al tocador únicamente vestida con una delgada túnica de baño, un par de gélidos ojos azules le regresaron la mirada por el espejo.

—Vístete, juro que escuché como te rugía el estómago —masculló la joven mientras se recogía los abundantes rizos pelirrojos en un moño alto.

—No eh comido nada desde que llegué a Berk, te recuerdo que vine a buscarte en cuanto mi madre me dijo que te habías ido…

—No te pedí que lo hicieras— espetó la muchacha.

—Pues hazle como quieras, pero desde ya te digo que vamos a volver a casa…

—Yo ya estoy en casa— declaró, se acercó a él para susurrarle al oído—. Tú hazle como quieras, pero voy a quedarme aquí esta semana.

Se apartó de él, sacó un vestido del armario y se sacó la bata de baño delante de él, Hiccup se levantó bruscamente de la cama y se encerró en el baño, estaba seguro que de seguir más tiempo viéndola, no sería capaz de detenerse.

* * *

_**Merida.**_

Se detuvo antes de rodar los ojos cuando Hiccup se sentó junto a ella en el desayuno y le besó la mano con una sonrisita astuta que sus padres, encantados con él, no pudieron ver, Robin carraspeó con incomodidad fingiendo que se ahogaba, los trillizos no disimularon el disgusto por su cuñado.

—¿Cuándo vuelven a Berk? —preguntó su madre.

—Merida _quiere_ que _nos_ quedemos toda la semana— contestó Hiccup antes que ella pudiera decir nada—. Yo hago lo que _mi_ reina quiera.

—Bien dicho, muchacho— felicitó Fergus.

Merida apretó los dientes, le llevó a la boca una cantidad generosa de carne para no decir nada, después su mirada chocó con la de sus hermanitos, no se lo pensó mucho antes de aceptar con un asentimiento de cabeza a la propuesta silenciosa que ellos le hacían.

Se moría de ganas por ver lo que le harían a Hiccup.

* * *

_**Hiccup.**_

Fingió que estaba concentrado en la plática con sus amigos mientras paseaba la mirada, buscando a Merida entre el gentío de la plaza del reino, se levantó con la excusa de ir a buscar whiskey, pero Brutacio no le permitió irse.

—Eres el marido de la hija del rey de este lugar— lo apuntó con la cuchara—, pídele a alguien que te lo traiga y pon tu culo en la silla de nuevo.

El castaño abrió la boca con la intención de dar otro pretexto, no hizo falta porque los hermanitos de Merida, tres pelirrojos que para tener doce años eran bastante altos, se acercaron a ellos.

—¿Necesitan algo? —preguntó el rey dragón con amabilidad, no había tratado mucho con los trillizos, pero le constaba que su esposa los quería bastante, tenerlos de su lado sería una ventaja con ella.

—Queremos ver a los dragones— contestó uno de ellos.

—¿Quién es quién? —preguntó Brutilda, Hiccup le agradeció en silencio por aquello.

—Hamish.

—Hubert.

—Harris.

_"Ya tendré tiempo para distinguirlos"_ pensó.

—Entonces…— comenzó ¿Hubert?

—Sobre los dragones…— siguió ¿Harris?

—Merida dijo que podíamos preguntarte— añadió rápidamente ¿Hamish?

Hiccup asintió de inmediato.

—Vamos, vamos— dijo, empezando a alejarse de sus amigos, entonces Patán lo cogió del brazo para detenerlo.

—Como decía mi anciana abuela— le susurró—: Agradarle a la familia política no es obligatorio, pero sin duda es un punto a tu favor.

El castaño asintió con solemnidad.

* * *

**_Merida._**

Soltó una carcajada cuando Robin resbaló en una de las rocas y se dio de bruces cayendo al lago, pero se detuvo cuando el muchacho pelirrojo la salpicó.

—¿De verdad vas a irte el fin de semana? —preguntó cuando salió del agua.

—Soy la reina de ese lugar— contestó con un fingido tono de aburrimiento mientras se echaba el caraj a la espalda—, y estoy casada, así que tengo que volver con mi esposo.

Robin rodó los ojos.

—Perdona mi atrevimiento, pero si algo eh visto, es que en este momento no estás muy feliz con tu flamante marido.

—Tenemos seis meses casados, el primer año es el más difícil… o eso dice mi madre.

—Suenas como una señora —el pelirrojo soltó una risa burlona—. Tus padres lo adoran.

—Su padre era el mejor amigo del mío— explicó, ambos se encaminaron hacia sus caballos—, hubo una estúpida guerra…

—Mi padre los apoyó— recordó Robin.

—Bueno, el difunto rey Estoico salvó a papá, y él, en uno de sus arranques emocionales, le prometió que unificaría los reinos, ya te imaginarás cómo.

—Una boda.

Merida asintió.

—Lo peor de todo es que lo hizo frente a todo el mundo, no podía zafarme, además, me sentía agradecida porque gracias a su sacrificio, mi padre estaba a salvo— se trepó en Angus—. Y aquí estoy, casada con el rey de los dragones.

—No, él está casado con la reina de la arquería— Merida sonrió con socarronería ante ese comentario.

—¿Una carrera?

—Por supuesto— se pusieron en posición—, es tú turno de comerte mi haggis.

—Eso está por verse— contestó la muchacha, ambos espolearon sus respectivas monturas y atravesaron el bosque velozmente.

* * *

**_Hiccup._**

Silbó cuando cayó al suelo… de nuevo.

—Lo siento—musitó ¿Harris?, desde el lomo de _Chimuelo._

—No pasa nada— se obligó a contestar poniéndose de pie—, pero no vuelvas a rascarlo ahí, ya te dije tres veces que le molesta.

—Es corto de aprendizaje— se burló ¿Hamish?

—Claro.

—Tengo una idea— anunció el otro—. ¿Por qué no vamos a buscar a mi hermana?

Hiccup parpadeó.

—Sí— dijo Hamish, estaba seguro—, para que vea que nos ayudaste con el dragón como quería.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó casualmente, acariciando a _Chimuelo._

—Se fue con Robin al bosque— informó Hubert… sí, Hubert—. Desde que llegó aquí se desaparecen todas las tardes.

Hiccup se giró bruscamente hacia sus cuñados.

—Ahora que lo dicen, ya está oscureciendo, vamos a buscar a mi esposa—hizo que treparan de inmediato sobre la espalda del _Furia Nocturna_. Al igual que con Merida, _Chimuelo_ había aceptado a los pelirrojos con facilidad—. ¿Listos?

—No tienes idea de cuanto— contestó Harris, el tono burlón y la travesura pintada en sus ojos azules provocaron que Hiccup se arrepintiera de aquello.

* * *

_**Merida.**_

No pudo contenerse y soltó una estruendosa carcajada cuando Hiccup entró a la habitación, los ropajes de cuero estaban llenos de barro, el cabello castaño estaba enmarañado, varias ramas y hojas sobresalían de él, la capa de piel parecía estar mojada y tenía la cara tiznada.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó entre risas.

—¿Qué pasó, dices? —se apuntó a si mismo—. ¡Tus hermanos pasaron! —se encaminó hacia el baño, pero se detuvo antes de entrar y se giró hacia su esposa—. Dijeron que iríamos a buscarte, despegaron a Chimuelo, me colgaron del pie, hicieron que planeara sobre el agua, después me arrastraron por el lodo y finalmente me dejaron caer en los arbustos. Tuve que volver caminando.

Merida estalló de nuevo y no se detuvo a pesar que el estomago le dolía por las risas.

—¡No te estés burlando! —gruñó, ella paró de inmediato.

—¡Y tú no me estés gritando! —respondió de la misma manera, Hiccup le lanzó una mirada molesta y se encerró en el baño.

Merida volvió a reírse.

* * *

_**Hiccup.**_

Se deshizo de sus ropajes con molestia, la tina estaba llena de agua y procedió a asearse, se lavó el cabello y quitó el barro seco del cuerpo.

_"Ya me la pagarán, mocosos"_ se dijo mientras tomaba la toalla de lana seca que colgaba de un perchero, se cubrió con ella y se encaminó a la puerta, estaba por abrirla cuando recordó lo que su esposa le había echo la noche pasada. La muy… listilla se atrevió a calentarlo y dejarlo como si nada.

_"Este juego podemos jugarlo los dos"_ pensó en tanto abría la puerta, Merida estaba sentada en la cama- en su lado de ésta- cubierta únicamente con una túnica ligera que, en su molestia, no notó cuando llegó a la habitación, tenía las largas y lechosas piernas flexionadas, incitándolo a encontrar lo que se escondía entre ellas, el húmedo cabello pelirrojo estaba sujeto en un descuidado moño que pedía a gritos que lo deshiciera y pasara sus dedos por ellos.

Tragó duro, por un momento pensó que su plan se iría al trasto, entonces recordó el pequeño paseo con sus cuñaditos y eso le dio fuerza, dejó caer la toalla de lana y se paseó delante de Merida, quien levantó la vista del arco que tenía en las manos.

—¿Qué crees que haces? —inquirió, Hiccup no pudo entender su tono.

—¿Qué? ¿ahora vas a decirme que no puedo estar desnudo frente a ti? —se acercó a ella—. Estamos casados, no tengo nada que no hayas visto ya.

Merida rodó los ojos, se recorrió hasta estar en su propio lado e Hiccup se trepó en la cama, ahuecó la almohada y cerró los ojos, fingiendo trataba de conciliar el sueño.

—¿Vas a dormir desnudo? —se abstuvo de sonreír cuando la escuchó.

—No será la primera vez— abrió los ojos, sonrió ladinamente mientras arrastraba una de sus manos por la pierna de la muchacha—, y tampoco la última.

—Ya— puso el arco bajo la cama y trató de alejarse de él, pero el castaño ejerció presión sobre la pierna y la jaló para recostarla—. Para de una vez.

Hiccup la ignoró, se subió encima de ella y comenzó a repartir pequeños besos por el cuello femenino, la mano derecha se dedicó a recorrer una de las piernas y la izquierda se coló bajo la túnica para masajear uno de los pechos lechosos, el castaño sonrió cuando la escuchó suspirar.

—Vamos a irnos a casa pronto— susurró mientras le mordisqueaba el lóbulo de la oreja—, y volverás a _nuestra_ habitación.

La pelirroja jadeó deliciosamente cuando Hiccup comenzó a frotar el miembro contra su centro por encima de la ropa, en todo momento mantuvo su mente ocupada mientras la tocaba para no caer en la tentación, depositó un beso en la comisura de la boca femenina.

—¿Crees que vas a dominarme con esto? —musitó entre jadeos—. Si quieres irte a Berk, hazlo, pero yo me quedo…

El castaño mordisqueó la garganta para que ella dejara de hablar, volvió a su oído para susúrrale.

—¿Irme? —soltó una risita ronca que hizo que la muchacha se estremeciera—, loco tendría que estar para dejarte aquí sola— ejerció presión ligeramente en el pecho—. Estás muy equivocada si piensas que voy a permitir que te pasees muy campante con el desabrido de Hood.

Detuvo sus caricias de golpe, se alejó de ella y le sonrió inocentemente, la pelirroja se incorporó, lo fulminó con la mirada y se enredó con las sabanas.

—Buenas noches, esposa _mía._

* * *

**Entonces qué… ¿Review? ¿No? Ok.**

**Harry.**


	20. Lluvia y Truenos

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, la historia sí.

.

.

.

**Ladi Jupiter:** Fue muy divertido el imaginarlo jejeje, me alegra que te haya gustado, espero que este te guste también. Siempre es bueno saludarte, Harry.

**A Frozen Fan:** Tía Frozen, mi estimada, aquí está por lo que preguntabas. Eso mismo pienso yo, quien lo diría jajaja, ambos están tirando de la cuerda y esta va a romperse muy pronto. Sobre los trillizos, tenga más maldades pensadas, pero eso ya será en tierras Berkianas. Hiccup y Robin son otro asunto, pero aún no es tiempo que hablen sobre Merida porque no tengo idea de a donde irán a para los pelirrojos, algo me dice que lo sabré pronto. Te envío saludos y un besote virtual, Harry.

**Karypriscilla:** Muchas gracias por tu comprensión, siempre es un placer leerte. Saludos, Hale.

**Guest:** Gracias amigui, por tus buenos deseos y por comentar. ¿Nos seguimos leyendo?, Harry.

**Debs-1226:** No sabes lo queme reí cuando leí tu review, también pienso que Fergus no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados, si bien no lo mataría, algún tipo de dolor le infligiría, gracias por comentar, ojalá que este cap. te guste lo suficiente para volver a hacerlo. Saludos, Harry.

**Wand:** Espero que sigas por la plataforma, porque un momento estás y al segundo no jejeje, concuerdo contigo, ambos son orgullosos, pero han llegado a la vida del otro para hacerla más difícil, mas entretenida… y más sensualona jojojojo. Siempre es un gustazo saludarte, nos leemos. Harry.

**Daga Uchiha:** Cualquiera en estos tiempos envidiria el control Mericcup jojojo, calla que ya estoy pensando en una y probablemente…. Ahhh ¿qué pesabas? ¿Qué haría spoiler? ¡Pues no!, no es mi estilo. ¡El salvador! Siempre pensé que solo me leía gente de México─ exeptuando a mis amigos de Cuba, PR, Venezuela y DR─, mis amigos que son de allá son muy lindos (en toda la expresión de la palabra) ¡arriba las pupusas joder! Un saludo desde los Estados Unidos y México porque allá están mis raíces. Harry.

**Aoba Ritsu:** Reviews como el tuyo me hacen muy feliz, el Mericcup es algo que no debe acabarse jamás, sigue leyendo porque todavía no termina. Espero que esta actualización sea de tu agrado, bienvenida al fandom de nuevo chiquilla, me halaga que pienses eso de mí. Afectuosos saludos, Harry Hale.

**Alexiz tutsi:** Muchas gracias pequeñuela, aun falta mucho que recorrer. Nos leemos ¿verdad?, Hale.

* * *

_**Merida. **_

Resopló con frustración y, en un rápido movimiento, atrapó la mano de su esposo, deteniéndola de seguir bajando por su vientre.

"_Esto ya fue demasiado"_ aceptó, molesta. Llevaban toda la semana haciendo aquello, tocándose y provocándose para finalmente alejarse, se dijo que tal vez era su culpa por haber iniciado esa estupidez, pero tampoco mentiría que a veces se planteaba dejarse llevar, entonces recordaba que su orgullo era más grande que su deseo y se frenaba.

—Ya basta— dijo secamente.

—¿Por qué? —ronroneó el castaño en su oído, soltándose de su agarre y volviendo a la carga, apretando un pecho cálido bajo las sabanas. Merida gimió ante el contacto—, no parece molestarte realmente.

Abandonó el pecho para bajar hasta su centro, Merida abrió las piernas por inercia, dándole mayor acceso para acariciarla.

—Hiccup— advirtió con voz cortada, trató de tomar la mano masculina de nuevo, pero solo consiguió aferrarse a ella cuando dos dedos grandes se introdujeron en su centro.

No fue capaz de contener un gemido cuando comenzaron a moverse dentro de ella, tembló ligeramente cuando llegó al clímax y se giró para encarar a su esposo, dispuesta a decirle un par de verdades, pero se las guardó para después al verlo cerrar los ojos fuertemente y soltar un sonido de satisfacción mientras chupaba los dedos mojados de su esencia.

—Delicioso, ni más ni menos— declaró, le dio la espalda para tratar de dormir y Merida vio una oportunidad—. Hasta mañana.

—No tan rápido— fue su turno de comenzar a acariciarlo, pero no se entretuvo tanto y fue directamente hacia su objetivo, rodeó el rígido miembro de su marido para después pasar su mano por toda su longitud, sonrió al escucharlo gemir, él se giró y atrapó sus labios en un beso necesitado, Merida se detuvo después de varios minutos, cuando estuvo segura que estaba por terminar.

—Merida…— protestó, la aludida sonrió con petulancia.

—Te lo buscaste— declaró, dándole la espalda.

El sueño no tardó mucho en llegar por ella.

* * *

_**Hiccup. **_

Se pasó la mano por el alborotado cabello castaño y suspiró con cansancio, sus amigos, sentados junto a él, le lanzaron miradas interrogantes.

—No has dormido bien ¿verdad? —Brutilda le lanzó un trozo de brocheta.

—¿En que te basas? —contestó Hiccup lánguidamente.

—Te ves horrible, no necesita más información— se metió Patán con una sonrisa burlona bailando en sus labios—. Haciendo a un lado a nuestro triste rey— el aludido le lanzó una mirada ceñuda—, mañana regresamos a Berk gracias a Odín.

El resto─ Hiccup incluido─ asintieron, totalmente de acuerdo con él.

—Ya sabemos que es el reino de Merida y todo— Brutacio miró a su alrededor—, pero yo extraño estar en mi casita.

—Ella vendrá con nosotros ¿no es así? —el tono de Patapez estaba inundado de preocupación.

—Por supuesto que sí— contestó Hiccup de inmediato—, no hay razón alguna para que no vuelva a _su_ reino.

—Bueno— tanteó Patán—, considerando que ahora ni ella ni medio Berk es fanática tuya y de Astrid, yo me lo pensaría.

—Mas con ese Hood rondando por aquí— comentó Brutacio con cizaña.

—Es tan guapo— agregó Brutilda soñadoramente, Patapez le lanzó una mirada de advertencia.

Hiccup apretó los dientes, recordando a su esposa irse acompañada de ese desabrido.

—Tal vez si buscas a los trillizos…

— ¡No! —la sugerencia de Patán fue rápidamente acallada por la exclamación del rey. No lo admitiría jamás, pero aquellos diablillos que tenía por cuñados le daban un poco de miedo—. Estás demente si piensas que voy a dejar que vuelvan a arrastrarme por el reino.

Sus amigos se carcajearon al recordar aquel evento.

—Esos mocosos saben lo que hacen, soy su fan— la admiración en el tono de Brutacio era casi insultante.

—No necesito buscar a nadie— declaró Hiccup con molestia, levantándose de donde estaba sentado—, Merida puede hacer lo que quiera. No me importa.

_"El problema es que si me importa"_ se dijo mientras se alejaba y escuchaba a sus amigos reírse de él.

_"Y mucho"._

* * *

_**Merida.**_

—En Sherwood no tenemos nada como esto— declaró Robin mientras ambos salían de las ruinas de aquel reino que ya no existía—, es como la exposición histórica personal de DunBroch.

Merida asintió, solemne y contenta que el pelirrojo le gustara.

—Algún día tienes que ir a mi reino— comentó el pelirrojo mientras avanzaban por el bosque de regreso al castillo—, no hay arquitectura de este tipo, pero si una taberna increíble.

Merida soltó una carcajada.

—Iré si tu prometes que irás a verme a Berk— Robin, quien también reía, guardó silencio de repente—, ¿dije algo malo?

—Para nada, es solo que no creo que a tu esposo le haga mucha gracia que te visite— resopló.

—¿Hiccup?, no digas eso.

—Oh vamos— le dio un empujón amistoso desde su montura—, me mira como si quisiera arrancarme la cabeza cuando estoy cerca de ti.

—No es verdad— debatió la pelirroja débilmente, recordando lo que el castaño le había dicho aquella primera noche después de tentarla.

—Claro que lo es, si me lo preguntas, estoy totalmente seguro que él no dudaría en lanzarme a una fosa llena de dragones sin domar.

La bermeja no pudo evitar soltar una risotada al imaginar aquello.

—¿Lo ves?, te ríes porque sabes que es cierto.

—Ya dejemos ese tema— pidió cuando dejó de reírse—, hablemos de otra cosa.

—Como gustes, mi señora— respondió el pelirrojo con galantería cómica—. Mañana te vas a Berk ¿no?

—Sí.

—No pareces muy emocionada.

—Es solo que allá soy la reina, la que debe encargarse de todo— explicó—, aquí también soy una reina, pero no debo encargarme de nada más que de mí. Suena egoísta, lo sé.

—No pasa nada, está bien serlo de vez en cuando— repuso Hood—. Tal vez aún no estabas lista para ser reina… o para casarte.

—O ambas.

—Exacto.

Cabalgaron en silencio durante largos minutos hasta que la colorada no pudo soportarlo más.

—Tenemos que ir más rápido si queremos llegar antes que el sol se oculte— declaró la joven, espoleando a _Angus_ y con la intención de iniciar una competencia amistosa con el muchacho, paró cuando notó que él no la seguía—. Robin, ¿estás bien?

—Por supuesto— contestó con una sonrisa—, es solo que no tengo prisa por volver.

* * *

_**Hiccup. **_

Bebió un largo trago de hidromiel para pasar el bocado, su suegra alternaba su seria mirada entre él y las sillas vacías que pertenecían a Merida y Robin.

—Ellos no suelen tardar tanto— la voz de Elinor inundó el comedor, se giró hacia su esposo—. Fergus— llamó, el hombretón dejó de mordisquear una enorme pierna de pavo para prestarle atención a su esposa—, ¿sabes dónde están Merida y…?

—Fueron a ver las ruinas del viejo reino— contestó con tono casual.

—¿Ruinas? —inquirió el castaño.

—¿Hasta allá? —Elinor frunció el ceño, después miró a su yerno—, ¿Merida nunca te ha hablado del viejo reino?

"_Merida nunca me dice nada"_ pensó no sin cierta tristeza.

—Supongo que lo olvidó— el rey dragón le restó importancia con un gesto de la mano—, ya me contará después.

Los platos de la cena fueron retirados y una lluvia fría había comenzado a caer, pero ni su esposa ni el otro pelirrojo aparecían por ningún lado.

—¿Qué le pasa a esta señorita? —se quejó Elinor.

—Vaya a descansar, yo la espero aquí…— la risa de su esposa lo interrumpió, la aludida apareció por uno de los pasillos totalmente empapada junto a Robin, quien cargaba con los arcos de ambos—. Aparentemente, ya están aquí.

—Buenas noches— saludó Robin, haciendo una reverencia educada.

—Es muy tarde— declaró la mujer mayor, mirándolos desaprobatoriamente—. ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?

—Lo lamento, majestad, no nos dimos prisa— contestó el pelirrojo con tono culposo.

—Nosotros tenemos que descansar, mañana temprano volveremos _a casa_—Hiccup le quitó el arco de su esposa al pelirrojo sin disimular la molestia que sentía y tomó a la joven de la mano—. Vamos, cariño.

La pelirroja se dejó hacer, aceptando que tendría un enfrentamiento con él ni bien estuvieran solos. Merida se soltó de su agarre cuando estuvieron lejos de los ojos de Robin y Elinor, entraron a la habitación e Hiccup empujó la puerta con fuerza.

—¿Por qué demonios llegas hasta ahora? —la ira se apoderó de su voz, la pelirroja rodó los ojos, tomó una toalla de lana y se sentó frente al tocador, procediendo a secarse el cabello—. ¿Todavía que te vas todo el día con otro hombre te das el lujo de ignorarme?

—No fue todo el día— replicó su esposa por fin—, además— añadió—, tú te vas por semanas y yo no me quejo.

Hiccup abrió la boca, ofendido.

—¿Disculpa?, yo me voy a buscar dragones para _nuestro_ reino, no me largo a corretear por ahí con otra mujer.

Grave Error.

Merida se levantó del banquito frente a su tocador con una lentitud apremiante, la colera en sus ojos provocó que Hiccup tragara seco, pero se obligó a no retroceder, se sentía molesto y ¿celoso?, claro que sí, ese pelirrojo _bebedor de té*_ lo tenía hasta la coronilla.

—Por supuesto que no te largas por ahí— declaró con una calma fría—, Astrid y tu corretean en mi cama, en mi habitación. Robin…

—Robin— la cortó—, solo busca quedarse a solas contigo y tu pareces muy contenta con eso.

—Lo veo y no lo creo— su esposa soltó una carcajada burlona que hizo que la sangre le hirviera de rabia—. Jamás pensé que fueras tan descarado para decir algo así cuando ha sido esa mujer la que no ha parado de ir tras de ti desde que nos casamos, si no es que mucho antes.

—Astrid no viene al caso en este momento…

—Voy a reconocerle que sabe luchar por lo que quiere— declaró en tanto se sacaba el vestido empapado, quedando con el delgado camisón que traía debajo, caminó con movimientos sensuales hasta llegar a él, le rodeó el cuello con el brazo izquierdo mientras que con los dedos de la mano derecha le acariciaba la boca—. Bien dicen que el que persevera, alcanza.

Al castaño se le fue el aliento y se maldijo al ver el rostro lleno de satisfacción de su esposa cuando sintió su erección en el vientre. Hiccup todavía no se explicaba como ella lograba _emocionarlo_ con solo acercársele de forma sugerente.

—Deja de jugar conmigo— trató de hablar con rudeza, pero la voz le salió en un susurro. Merida dejó de restregarse contra él de inmediato.

—Como gustes— contestó, el castaño supo que no le gustaría lo que vendría al ver la sonrisita en el rostro sonrojado de su mujer.

Maldijo en su lengua madre al ver a Merida sacarse el delgado camisón por fin, los turgentes y pálidos pechos brincaron un poco al verse liberados, se le hizo agua la boca al notar los rosados pezones totalmente erectos, invitándolo a lamerlos ¿hacia cuanto que no la veía desnuda?_ "Mucho tiempo, definitivamente"_ se dijo. Como si no terminara de torturarlo, su esposa se quitó los calzoncillos después de recostarse en su lado de la cama y procedió a tocarse frente a él.

No se perdió ni un solo momento de aquel plano, Hiccup podía jurar que, en sus veintidós años de vida, jamás estuvo tan celoso de un par de dedos, el pantalón le apretó más cuando vio el rostro de la bermeja después de haber alcanzado el clímax. Los orbes azules no se despegaron de los esmeraldas suyos en ningún momento desde que comenzó.

—Ay Merida— dijo, quitándose la parte de arriba de su traje—, no debiste hacer eso.

* * *

_**Merida.**_

Las piernas le temblaban después de haber terminado, pero se sintió mucho más empapada cuando vio a su esposo desnudarse frente a ella. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó desde la ultima vez que lo vio así como había llegado a ese mundo?, no dejó de pensar que era él quien la tocaba y el deseo en sus ojos verdes no hacían más que incitarla a continuar.

"_Al diablo"_ pensó, dejándose llevar cuando el castaño se subió a la cama, lo besó con hambre mientras él se posicionaba encima de ella.

—No voy a detenerme— declaró su esposo sobre sus labios antes de atacar su cuello, la pelirroja se arqueó al sentir una de las ásperas y fuertes manos atender su pecho.

—No quiero que lo hagas— respondió, aferrándose a las sabanas mientras él bajaba por su vientre, besando y chupando. Hiccup depositó un beso en la cara interna de ambos muslos y Merida no pudo contenerse, soltó un pequeño grito al sentirlo lamer su centro.

Agradeció a los dioses que afuera lloviera tan fuerte y que los truenos ahogaran el sonido, porque maldijo cuando terminó.

—Sigues sabiendo tan bien— susurró Hiccup a su oído—. Quisiera alargarlo más, pero te necesito ahora.

La sangre le hervía de deseo, su esposo no necesitó decir más, se incorporó con una gracia que no creía poseer y se aferró a uno de los doseles de su cama, arqueando la espalda.

—¿Qué esperas para venir por mí, entonces? —retó, Hiccup no tardó en alcanzarla, la tomó con fuerza de las caderas y los suspiros de ambos se mezclaron cuando el rey dragón entró en ella de una estocada, comenzó a moverse rápido y duro dentro de ella.

La habitación se llenó de gritos acallados por el cielo que se caía afuera, Merida incluso llegó a considerar que sus uñas dejarían marcas más profundas en el dosel que las que alguna vez hizo con una espada cuando era adolescente.

Aulló de placer cuando terminó, recargándose en el dosel totalmente satisfecha, el peso de su esposo a su espalda le resultó reconfortante, se recostó después de un rato de recuperar la respiración, se sentía un poco cansada, pero no lo suficiente. Solo deseaba dormir.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿ya te cansaste? —abrió los ojos para toparse con la expresión burlona de Hiccup—. Ah no, todavía no terminamos.

Aparentemente, su esposo no tenía la misma idea. Merida suspiró, fingiendo resignación, pero con el deseo comenzando a burbujear en el centro de su anatomía de nuevo.

* * *

**ACLARACIONES.**

**Bebedor de té: Como Robin es de Londres y ahí beben mucho té… hagan sus conclusiones. No pretendo ofender a nadie, lo aclaro de una vez.**

* * *

**Ya era hora señores, que estos tuvieran su momento jejeje, lo siento, pero sé que aun me falta practica para estas escenas, lamento estar tan desaparecida por acá. **

**Entonces qué... ¿Review? ¿No? Ok. **

**Harry.**


	21. De vuelta a Berk

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, la historia sí.

.

.

.

**-REVIEWS-**

**Wandd:** Cuando miré que tu comentario fue el primero; me dije: carajo, ahora sí que está por FF. Mucho gusto saludarte y gracias por comentar, espero que sigas teniendo interés por la historia. ¿Nos leemos de nuevo?, Harry.

**Ladi Jupiter:** Yo creo que todos les tienes miedo a esos diablillos, gracias por comentar, espero leerte de nuevo. Afectuosos saludos, Harry.

**A Frozen Fan:** El Mericcup tiene lo suyo tanto como el Helsa jejeje, personalmente me gustan ambos, pero hay que admitir que el Helsa tiene un poco más tela de donde cortar, todavía no es tiempo que Merida tenga una criatura, aunque confieso que ya quiero que sucedaaaaaaa. Espero seguir leyéndote por aquí pequeñuela. Nos leemos pronto. Harry.

**Karypriscilla:** Gracias por comentar, nos leemos ¿no? Harry.

**Aoba Ritsu:** Muchas gracias por el review, no soy muy buena en el lemon y se hace lo que se puede lol, ojalá que esta actualización te guste, espero tu nuevo comentario. Harry.

**Debs-1226:** Esa es la idea, que piensen en las miles de posibilidades y digan: Ahhhh ¿Qué nos está haciendo esta vieja?, no desesperes que todo llega a su tiempo. Espero leerte pronto, un beso, Harry.

* * *

**Hiccup. **

Una bruma roja inundó sus pupilas cuando despertó, no pudo evitar sonreír al darse cuenta que tenía la cabeza enterrada entre los rizos de su esposa, ella se revolvió al sentirlo alejarse cuando un golpe en la puerta lo obligó a levantarse.

Encontró la prótesis y el pantalón tirados a pocos pasos de la cama, se los puso rápidamente y casi corrió hasta llegar a la puerta. Se arrepintió de abrir cuando encontró a Maudie, la nana de su esposa, mirándolo con sorpresa.

—Buenos días— saludó el rey, ocultando la satisfacción que le causó ver la incredulidad en su cara.

—Todo está listo para regresar a Berk— comunicó después de recuperar la compostura—, solo faltan usted y Merida, así que debo...

Hizo amago de entrar, pero Hiccup fue más rápido y le cortó el paso.

—Yo la despierto— dijo—, ya sabe que mi mujer detesta levantarse temprano y no me gustaría que descargara su ira contra usted.

La mujer titubeó durante un segundo, alternando la mirada entre lo poco que se veía dentro de la habitación y el torso desnudo del castaño, carraspeó y finalmente asintió antes de girar sobre sus talones para irse.

—Y Maudie— la mujer regordeta se detuvo cuando él la llamó.

—¿Señor?

—Prepárele a Merida más de ese té violáceo que siempre está haciendo que beba, mucho más.

Hiccup la dejó sola en el pasillo de inmediato para no reírse de la cara que había puesto, cerró la puerta con suavidad y se acercó a la cama donde su esposa dormía. Besó lentamente el pecoso hombro expuesto y trazó un camino hasta llegar al cuello femenino, la bermeja se revolvió al contacto y soltó un ligero gemido cuando él la hizo girar para cubrir su delgado cuerpo con el suyo.

—¿Qué estás…? —preguntó Merida, adormilada.

—Despertándote sin que te molestes conmigo— susurró contra su cuello y la pelirroja gimió en respuesta, levantó los brazos para atraerlo hacia ella y besarlo profundamente, se separaron un momento para recuperar el aire—. Me gustaría mucho seguir por este camino, pero ahora que estás despierta debemos vestirnos para irnos a Berk…

—No vas a dejarme así Haddock, ¿me oíste? —masculló sobre sus labios―, así que cállate.

Hiccup sonrió ladinamente mientras su esposa le abría el pantalón, liberando su miembro totalmente listo para la acción, el castaño gimió al verla introducirlo en su interior y dejó salir otro sonido de satisfacción cuando ella acarició la parte que quedaba fuera.

―Hazlo― jadeó, aferrándose a sus brazos. Hiccup obedeció al instante.

Terminaron varios minutos después que él se empujara dentro de ella rápidamente.

—¿Ahora sí podemos levantarnos? ―preguntó cuando se recuperó.

Merida se lo quitó de encima y se encaminó al baño, Hiccup la siguió de inmediato.

—No hay que tardarnos— dijo en respuesta a la pregunta no formulada pintada en la cara de su esposa.

Se reunieron con sus amigos y Maudie, quienes los esperaban para irse, una vez estuvieron bañados y vestidos. Se abstuvo de sonreír cuando los vikingos lo miraron de forma sugerente al verlos llegar juntos y definitivamente no dejó que su rostro revelara ninguna expresión al ver la cara de Merida cuando su nana le alcanzó una taza repleta de líquido violeta.

—Tengan mucho cuidado— dijo su suegra mientras los abrazaba.

—Cuídala, chico— Fergus le apretó la mano con más fuerza de la necesaria.

Los trillizos abrazaron a su esposa antes de dirigirse a él, ni siquiera poniéndose alerta por si los pequeños mocosos trataban de jugarle una mala pasada impidió que su bestia interior rugiera cuando Robin apretó a la colorada en un abrazo que se le antojó demasiado largo.

—Hora de irnos— anunció con seriedad a sus amigos.

Patán ayudó a Maudie a subir a su dragón y el rey hizo ademán de hacer lo mismo con Merida, aunque ésta había logrado montarse en _Chimuelo_ con agilidad, Hiccup subió de inmediato, pegándose a ella y rodeándole la cintura posesivamente sin despegar los ojos verdes de los de Hood, que se vaciaron de toda emoción de un momento a otro.

—Visítennos pronto— dijo Merida a su familia mientras se elevaban en el amanecer.

—Lo haremos— prometió uno de los trillizos con un brillo macabro en los ojos azules. El rey dragón fingió que no lo notó.

Cuando Merida no trató de alejarse de él en todo el camino y después de tantos meses, Hiccup se permitió sentir un poco de esperanza.

* * *

**Merida. **

Si bien partieron con los primeros rayos del amanecer, los últimos del atardecer cubrían sus espaldas como un manto cuando los dragones aterrizaron en tierras berkianas, un grupo de vikingos─ su suegra entre ellos─ los esperaban con pequeñas sonrisas pintadas en las caras que se ensancharon al verla a ella y a su esposo tan cerca.

"_De verdad les agrada que él y yo estemos juntos"_ pensó no sin cierta fatiga, le resultaba cómodo estar cerca de Hiccup, había llegado a asustarse cuando, durante esos meses de lejanía, se dió cuenta que extrañaba tenerlo a su lado, rondándola y tocándola.

—Me da gusto que estén en casa otra vez— les dijo Valka mientras bajaban de la espalda de _Chimuelo_. Hiccup le rodeó la cintura con una mano y sujetó una de las suyas con la que tenía libre, ejerciendo presión como si temiera que se alejara de él—, hice que prepararan comida para ustedes, un banquete pequeño…

—Gracias, mamá— el tono de su esposo indicaba que no se sentía cómodo con la insistente mirada de felicidad que les lanzaba su suegra—. Pasemos ya porque muero de hambre y mi mujer también.

—Lleven el caballo de la reina a los establos— ordenó Valka.

—Maudie—su nana se acercó a ella para que pudiera susurrarle—, por favor lleva mis cosas a…

—A _nuestra_ habitación— se metió Hiccup, susurrando también—, acomode las cosas de mi mujer junto a las mías.

Maudie alternó la mirada entre ambos, la pelirroja suspiró y asintió, dándole permiso a hacer lo que Hiccup decía.

Se vió guiada hasta el gran comedor, donde el castaño la sentó entre él y Valka, Merida se permitió relajarse al ver a Maudie muy sonriente con un vikingo pelirrojo y de buena gana entabló conversación con los amigos de Hiccup, con los que no había cruzado demasiadas palabras desde el pleito.

El rey de Berk, recargado en la mesa, la miraba con una sonrisa que abarcaba la mayor parte de su cara y que ella no se molestó en corresponder.

Brutilda y Patapez sugirieron que bailaran cuando dió la medianoche, pero Merida se excusó alegando estar muy cansada e Hiccup la secundó de inmediato.

—Te agradezco por esta… bienvenida— le dijo a Valka mientras se ponían de pie.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, fingiendo que se recogía los rizos para evitar que Hiccup tratara otra vez de tomar una, estaban saliendo del comedor cuando se toparon de lleno con Astrid, Merida levantó la nariz con altivez y evitó mirarla pasando de largo, pero miró de reojo a su esposo, quien le lanzó un vistazo furibundo a la rubia antes de seguirla.

Que un par de vikingos lo detuvieran para decirle algo de unos dragones le dió ventaja, llegó a la habitación primero, tomó un baño rápido y se enfundó en una túnica larga. Estaba secándose el cabello cuando Hiccup llegó.

Merida dejó la toalla de lana en una silla y se acomodó en el lado opuesto al suyo de la cama, Hiccup se desnudó solo el torso antes de saltarle encima, atacando su cuello y paseando las manos fuertes por su figura, se detuvo después que trató de besarla y ella giró la cara.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó.

—No voy a acostarme contigo— declaró.

—¿Qué? ¿por qué no? —se incorporó ligeramente, apoyándose en los antebrazos—. Creí que… nosotros ayer…

—Fue solo una vez— lo interrumpió.

—Toda la noche y por la mañana no se califica como una vez— replicó con una sonrisita pícara, ella arqueó una ceja—. Pensé que ya estábamos bien— carraspeó —, supongo que es tiempo que hablemos definitivamente sobre lo que pasó esa noche…

—No quiero que toques ese tema en este momento, pasé medio día montada en _Chimuelo_ contigo muy pegado a mi espalda, lo último que necesito es que hablemos de esa… esa mujer antes de dormir— volvió a interrumpirlo—. Voy a decirte una cosa— enredó su dedo índice en un rizo castaño en tanto rozaba sus labios con los masculinos—, puedo abrirme de piernas para ti durante toda esta noche y mañana me mudo a otra habitación— el ronroneo que su esposo estaba haciendo se detuvo abruptamente—, o te haces a un lado y duermo contigo todas las noches. Es lo que hay así que piénsalo bien, _Hipi_.

El castaño soltó un largo suspiro, depositó un beso rápido en su boca y se quitó de encima pesadamente.

—Por lo menos vas a volver a dormir conmigo— masculló, enterrando la cara en la almohada y entrelazando los dedos con los suyos.

—No has parado de tomarme de la mano en todo el día— se quejó mientras trataba de soltarse, pero su esposo ejerció presión en el agarre.

—Me dejas tocarte después de varios meses, no voy a detenerme— declaró—. Por cierto…

—¿Qué?

—Estás en mi lado de la cama.

—Ahora es mi lado.

—Lo voy a dejar pasar porque por fin volviste a nuestra alcoba— la colorada agradeció que su marido estuviera boca abajo para que no la viera sonreír—. Y Merida…

Rodó los ojos.

—¿Qué quieres?

—No me digas _Hipi_.

—Soy tu esposa, voy a decirte como quiera.

—Prueba con _cariño_.

Le enterró las uñas en el brazo e Hiccup siseó, pero no la soltó.

—No abuses.

—Está bien, si no quieres pues no me digas así, no hace falta que seas tan agresiva.

Durante la noche logró que le soltara la mano, pero cuando los rayos del sol que anunciaban la mañana se colaron por entre las cortinas, sus cuerpos estaban totalmente entrelazados.

* * *

**Astrid. **

Las siguientes semanas después del regreso de la reina fueron _buenas_, Merida e Hiccup volvieron a dejarse ver juntos por el reino, caminando tomados de la mano y sentados muy cerca en el gran comedor.

Los habitantes de Berk parecían contentos con aquello, incluso habían llegado a mirarla con molestia, advirtiéndole en silencio que retrocediera.

—Eret dice que necesita esto para pasado mañana— dijo mientras dejaba caer varios pergaminos sobre la mesa de Bocón.

—Pudo venir él mismo— masculló en tanto examinaba los pergaminos.

Astrid arqueó una ceja.

—¿Ya no quieres que venga a la herrería o cómo?

—Nunca dije eso…

—Pues parece que sí.

Bocón soltó el aire.

—Es solo que parece que todo está bien entre nuestro amigo en común y su señora esposa, entonces tú vas de aquí para allá con esa cara de molesta, arrugando la nariz cada que los ves juntos y yo solo puedo rezarles a los dioses para que no seas tan estúpida de nuevo.

—Me equivoqué… fue solo una vez y nunca volverá a pasar.

—La reina…

—La reina es arrogante y orgullosa.

Bocón dejó de examinar los pergaminos de inmediato, miró hacia todos lados para cerciorarse que nadie la hubiera escuchado y se acercó peligrosamente a ella.

—No vuelvas a decir nada como eso otra vez ¿de acuerdo? —declaró en voz baja.

—¿Por qué?, no creo que vayas a decírselo a nadie.

—No, yo no— aceptó—, pero estoy seguro que si alguien más te escucha, no va a dudar en decírselo a Hiccup y él…

—¿Él qué? —retó.

El vikingo rubio la miró con seriedad.

—Él fue muy benevolente la primera vez, enviándote lejos sin echarte. No va a ser igual de bueno, no dos veces.

—Ay por favor, Hiccup no sería capaz de exiliarme.

—Yo no dudaría que va a aplastarte.

Astrid tragó seco, quiso debatir aquello, pero ya no estaba tan segura de contar con la gracia del rey dragón. Abrió la boca para hablar y la cerró cuando el castaño─ acompañado de Merida─ salió de su oficina privada, la sonrisa que la mujer tenía en la cara se esfumó e Hiccup apretó la mandíbula.

—Eret necesita unas flechas— explicó Bocón a una pregunta no formulada.

Hiccup asintió en tanto Maudie apareció, susurró alguna cosa en el oído de la pelirroja y ésta hizo lo mismo con el castaño, quien asintió de nuevo y finalmente la reina se marchó, no sin que la nana le dirigiera una mirada que estaba lejos de ser amable.

—Hay una exploración hoy ¿no? —preguntó Bocón.

—La hay, sí— contestó el rey.

—¿Los chicos irán contigo?

—Sí.

"_No hables, no digas nada"_ se ordenó.

—Deja que vaya con ustedes— pidió, desobedeciéndose a sí misma.

—Trabajas con Eret, él puede necesitarte— respondió con seriedad. El resto de sus amigos llegaron.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿ya nos vamos? —preguntó Brutilda, rodeando los hombros de Hiccup bruscamente.

—A pesar que me gusta mucho tomar descansos, la verdad no puedo esperar para volver al trabajo— comentó Patapez.

—Astrid quiere ir con ustedes a la exploración— la rubia miró de inmediato a Bocón. El resto la miró a ella.

—Pues que venga— Patán se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, sabe volar en curvas— apoyó Brutacio.

—¿Entonces? —preguntaron en coro al rey.

Hiccup rodó los ojos.

—Nos vamos en cinco minutos— anunció y salió de la herrería.

—Gracias— sonrió en dirección de sus amigos.

* * *

**Hiccup. **

Ajustó el asiento en la espalda de _Chimuelo_ y el dragón soltó un siseo.

—Lo siento _Opa Opa*_— masculló.

No podía creer que sus amigos lo arrinconaran para obligarlo a permitir que Astrid los acompañara, pero ya tendría una plática con ellos y su manía por cuestionarlo.

—¿Cuándo vuelves? —la voz de su esposa lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, llevaba varios pergaminos en las manos.

—Esta noche o mañana temprano— contestó, la pelirroja asintió distraídamente en tanto leía el contenido de uno de ellos—. A ver, te lo voy a decir antes que te enteres por ti misma— Merida le prestó atención, estaba por hablar cuando los gemelos, Patán y Patapez llegaron acompañados de Astrid. Su esposa aspiró con fuerza.

—Así que ella irá con ustedes— comentó con molestia.

—Los chicos prácticamente la metieron en la exploración— explicó en un susurro apresurado, ella elevó las cejas rojas como si no le creyera

—Eres el rey, la última palabra la tienes tú.

—Créeme, no quiero que nos acompañe…

—Déjalo así— lo cortó.

—¿Te veo más tarde?

Merida no le contestó, giró sobre sus talones y se marchó sin mirar a nadie más. Hiccup echó un vistazo en dirección de sus amigos, quienes reían y charlaban amenamente.

—Quiero irme este año, por si les interesa— espetó.

El grupo paró de inmediato al notar la rabia helada en sus ojos esmeraldas, montaron sus dragones y se elevaron en el cielo, volaron durante unas horas hasta llegar a la pequeña isla marcada en el mapa.

—Brutacio encárgate del noroeste— indicó—, Brutilda al suroeste, Patapez el sureste, Patán el noreste y Astrid el sur. Yo cubriré el norte.

No dejó que dijeran nada más, tomó sus cosas y se dirigió hacia el norte. La escuchó antes de verla.

—El sur es hacia el otro lado, en el extremo opuesto de mi dirección.

—Quiero hablar contigo.

—¿Sí?, porque yo no.

Astrid lo tomó fuertemente del codo, obligándolo a detener su caminata.

—Sé que estás enojado y tienes todo el derecho a estarlo— Hiccup rodó los ojos—, pero ya basta, me eh hartado de que me ignores, que me mires como si fuera nada menos que… basura.

—¿Terminaste?

—¡A eso me refiero! —exclamó—, ya nunca me hablas y cuando lo haces es como si te dirigieras a una idiota. Entiendo que ahora es demasiado tarde, que estás casado y lo que sea, lo entiendo de verdad…

—Ese es el problema, que dices que lo entiendes cuando es claro para todo el mundo menos para ti que no, soy yo quien te dice a ti que estoy harto de que me mires como si te perteneciera porque no es así. Nunca lo fue y nunca lo será.

Astrid tensó la mandíbula.

—¿Estás diciéndome que jamás me quisiste?

—Estoy diciendo que ninguno de los dos amó de verdad al otro. No lo suficiente.

—Pero sí amas a tu esposa ¿no?

Hiccup no supo que contestar, no estaba seguro de la respuesta así que se limitó a mirarla.

—Ella no te ama— declaró Astrid casi con resignación.

—Lo hará y va a quererme tanto como la quiero a ella.

—Pero no te quiere— insistió la rubia.

—Yo tengo suficiente cariño para ambos.

Los ojos azules de Astrid se inundaron de dolor, pero Hiccup no se arrepintió de lo que había dicho.

—Trabajar con Eret no te mantuvo lo suficientemente lejos y ocupada— dijo después de un rato de silencio—, quizá te vaya mejor con los pescadores.

—¿Eso harás? ¿alejarme hasta que decidas que eres capaz de pasar de mí? ¿hasta qué creas que puedes verme sin sentirte mal por…?

—Tienes que dejarme ir, Astrid.

—No, tu déjame ir a mi— le pegó en el pecho con el dedo índice repetidamente.

—Ya lo hice, desde que supe que no quería amarrarme a ti, mucho antes que Merida apareciera.

Astrid sopesó lo que le dijo y finalmente asintió.

—Como gustes— musitó antes de comenzar a alejarse.

Hiccup abrió la boca para decir más, pero el sonido de una rama rompiéndose y el siseo del viento lo detuvo, entrecerró sus orbes esmeraldas para mirar con más claridad entre los arbustos y jadeó al notar el borrón blanco de una cola que solo conocía en un tipo de dragón.

—Astrid— la llamó con quietud.

—Ya se acabó la charla.

—Astrid.

—Deja de hablar— continuó caminando.

—Astrid— vió con horror como la bestia se preparaba para lanzarse sobre ella.

—¡¿Qué demonios quieres ahora?! —gritó, girándose bruscamente para encararlo.

"_Al demonio"_ pensó antes de abalanzarse en dirección de la rubia, Astrid jadeó de sorpresa cuando su arremetida la lanzó lejos de su posición al tiempo que la criatura hacía lo mismo sobre él.

Un dolor ensordecedor y caliente le recorrió el brazo derecho, arrancándole un alarido, los gritos de Astrid mezclados con las voces de fondo de sus amigos acercándose y el rugido de _Chimuelo_ combinado con otro desconocido fueron lo último que escuchó antes que la inconsciencia se lo llevara.

* * *

**ACLARACIONES: **

**Opa Opa: En HTTYD Hiccup llamá así a _Chimuelo_ en la parte final, antes que él se vaya con la Furia Luminosa. **

* * *

**Entonces qué... ¿Review? ¿No? Ok. **

**Harry.**


End file.
